BAD DESTINY
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: (CHAPTER 11-END) Perjalanan seseorang yang harus memilih antara takdirnya atau rasa balas dendamnya. Menerima takdir artinya mengkhianati janjinya untuk balas dendam tapi menolak artinya mati secara perlahan. Mana yang ia pilih? Akankah kehidupannya dengan sang takdir berjalan baik? KAISOO. YAOI. RATE M. SLIGHT HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS. DONT FLAME. DONT BASH. GA SUKA GA USAH BACA.
1. PROLOG

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Sebuah takdir yang tak dapat dihindari oleh siapapun. Tuhan sudah merencanakan apa yang terjadi kepada makhluknya. Takdir tak dapat diubah. Suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya. Jika kau menolak takdir yang sudah digariskan kau akan sengsara hingga mati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dendam tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Bila dendam itu berujung membawamu kepada takdir yang sama sekali tak kau inginkan. Apa pilihanmu? Menerimanya atau Mati karena kau menolaknya? Pilihan yang sulit yang harus diambil oleh seseorang. Menerima artinya ia mengingkari janjinya pada diri sendiri dan Menolak sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan sebelum ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takdir antara dua makhluk yang berbeda tapi sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan. Makhluk yang memilik latar belakang yang berbeda dan masa lalu yang berbeda. Bagaimana keduanya dapat bersatu? Akankah mereka menjalani hidup mereka seperti orang kebanyakan atau mereka memilih mati perlahan hanya karena ego salah seorang dari mereka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ikatan batin yang terjalin menjadi penghalang keduanya. Lalu bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah takdir mereka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takdir mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Akankah takdir menyelamatkan mereka atau membinasakan mereka? Terus ikuti kisah mereka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo! Ada yang masih ingat aku? Akhirnya aku bawakan juga epep project terbaruku. Ini epep udah aku garap lama cuma idenya kadang hilang. Ini dia janjiku! Aku bawakan kisah lain dari Kaisoo. Semoga kalian suka bacanya. Dan maafkan aku bila nantinya aku ga bisa apdet cepet. Semua butuh proses kawan. Temanya sedikit fantasi gitu ya. Dan ini hanya prolog. Rencananya aku mau ngasih cuplikan-cuplikan gitu tapi ga jadi deh. hehehe.**

 **Jika ga ada halangan aku akan apdet chap pertama weekend ini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Just You dan My Bad Secretary. Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya.**

 **Maaf karena kemarin tulisannya amburadul. Disini aku hanya membenarkan tulisannya. Terima kasih udah mengingatkan.^^**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang menghalau cahaya masuk kedalam hutan. Hutan lembab yang banyak ditumbuhi jamur tampak begitu suram dan gelap. Walaupun diluar hutan terlihat terik tapi didalam hutan nampak gelap dan hanya beberapa sinar matahari yang masuk. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dengan daunnya yang lebat tampak kokoh walaupun usianya sudah ratusan tahun.

Terlihat seorang namja berjalan sendiri ditengah hutan yang gelap. Namja itu tak tampak ketakutan sedikitpun walaupun sendiri. Suara-suara daun yang saling bergesek menambah aura menyeramkan dihutan itu. Suara gemericik air dari kejauhan samar terdengar. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan menembus hutan yang kelam. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. pemuda itu berjalan hanya menggunakan celana jeans yang dirobek hingga selutut. Tubuh kekarnya jelas terlihat. Otot lengannya tampak kekar dan kencang. Dada bidangnya terkspos begitu saja menampilakan six pack yang membuatnya tambah menawan. Rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan diterpa angin. Matanya berwarna merah darah memancarkan kebuasan. Kukunya tajam dan dapat merobek daging yang sangat tebal.

Pemuda itu terus menembus masuk ketengah hutan. Ditengah hutan terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup luas. Rumah itu berdiri tanpa merobohkan pohon disekitarnya. Pohon yang menjulang tinggi digunakan sebagai pondasi rumah itu. semacam rumah pohon tapi rumah itu berada tepat diatas tanah. Atap rumah itu lebih rendah dibandingkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Jadi jika dilihat dari atas hutan tak akan nampak ada sebuah rumah didalam hutan. Rumah itu dibuat secara khusus agar tak ada orang yang menemukannya. Apalagi hutan tempat rumah itu berada dihuni oleh ratusan serigala yang menjaganya.

Pemuda itu memasuki rumah itu dan duduk disofa tempat berkumpul para penghuninya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan kuku tajam yang ada ditangannya menghilang. Matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata hitam pekat yang sangat indah. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana acara berburu tadi, Kai?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

"Lumayan. Anak-anak terlihat kurang bersemangat jadi aku memutuskan mengajak mereka kearah barat"

"Dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol hyung?" Kai membalas bertanya kepada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sama sepertimu. Mereka mengajak anak-anak berburu"

"Bolehkah aku keluar dari sini, Kris hyung?" Kris -pemuda yang ada dihadapan Kai memandang Kai penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kau baru saja keluar?" tanya Kris yang tak tau maksud Kai.

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia luar dan mencari-'nya', hyung" mohon Kai.

"Tak bisa Kai. Aku tak mengijinkan kalian pergi dari hutan ini! Lupakan keinginanmu itu!" tolak Kris tegas.

"Tapi hyung...aku ingin.."

BRAK

Meja kayu yang berada diantara Kris dan Kai rusak karena Kris dengan kasar menggebraknya. Mata Kris berubah merah dan kuku-kuku tajamnya muncul. Kris menggeram menahan amarahnya. Dipandanginya Kai yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!" tegas Kris.

"Apa kau tak ingin membalaskan dendam mereka, hyung?" ucap Kai keras kepala. Kris mencengkeram leher Kai penuh amarah. Kai mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kris.

"HYUNG!"

Kris membanting Kai keras kearah dinding saat ada yang datang mengganggu mereka. Benturan keras terdengar seiring tubuh Kai yang menghantam dinidng. Dua pemuda yang berteriak tadi menghampiri Kai yang terkapar dilantai. Keduanya membantu Kai berdiri. Kai menahan rasa sakitnya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu dan aku tak ingin mendengar keinginan konyolmu itu lagi!" ujar Kris dan berlalu pergi. Kedua pemuda yang membantu Kai merebahkan tubuh Kai disofa yang ditempati Kai tadi. Keduanya terlihat cemas melihat Kai yang kesakitan.

"Kau membuat Kris hyung marah lagi" ucap salah satu pemuda berkulit putih susu.

"Aku rasa kau harus menyingkirkan keinginanmu itu Kai atau Kris hyung akan membunuhmu" imbuh pemuda lain dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan mempunyai telinga aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua kita, Sehun-ah, Chanyeol hyung" lirih Kai yang masih kesakitan.

Kekuatan Kris tak bisa diragukan lagi. Dari keempat pemuda itu Krislah yang mempunyai kekuatan paling besar. Kris merupakan ketua sekaligus kakak tertua dari klannya. Keempat pemuda itu adalah seorang warewolf. Dan satu-satunya klan warewolf yang tersisa. Kris sangat menjaga ketiga saudaranya dan kelompok serigalanya. Kris tak akan membiarkan ketiga saudaranya itu pergi meninggalkan daerah mereka. Terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka dan para manusia. Kris tau betul rasa pedih yang Kai derita karena kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Karenanya Kris tak mengijinkan adik-adiknya untuk balas dendam yang akan membuat mereka dalam bahaya.

Kekuatan Kris memang yang paling besar tapi kekuatan Kai yang terpendam merupakan ancaman bagi mereka dan para manusia. Kai masih belum bisa mengontrol semua kekuatannya jadi sangat susah jika kekuatan itu muncul dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Rasa dendam Kai lebih besar dibandingkan ketiga saudaranya. Karena saat kedua orang tua mereka dibunuh, Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan kejadiaan mengerikan itu. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri Kai melihat orang tuanya dibunuh secara kejam dan saat itulah Kai hidup dengan perasaan dendam yang mendalam.

Kris tau dia tak akan mampu menahan Kai selamanya. Tapi Kris hanya ingin mengulur waktu. Waktu yang tepat untuk Kai hidup di dunia luar dan bisa membalaskan dendam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kris memasuki kamar Kai. Kai masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Sudah lebih baik, hyung. Tak bisakah kau menegurnya dengan cara yang lebih halus hyung?" pinta saudara termuda mereka –Sehun yang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Tak bisa, Sehunnie. Terkadang kita perlu memberinya sedikit perilaku kasar agar dia mendengarkan" balas Kris dan mengusap rambut Sehun penuh sayang.

"Anak-anak terlihat khawatir, hyung" ucap Chanyeol yang berada disisi Kris.

"Aku akan menemui mereka. Jaga Kai" Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk patuh. Kris meninggalkan kamar Kai. Mungkin kalian agak bingung siapa yang dipanggil 'anak-anak' oleh Chanyeol. Mereka adalah serigala penghuni hutan. Keempat pemuda itu menganggap serigala yang ada disana sebagai saudara mereka karena mereka merupakan satu kaum dengan para serigala.

"Apa kau juga ingin membalas dendam, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Bodoh jika aku tak menginginkannya. Sebenarnya aku mendukung keingian Kai tapi aku tak bisa melawan perintah Kris hyung"

"Apakah tak ada cara lain agar kita bisa keluar dari sini, hyung?"

"Eobseo. Kris hyung akan segera tau jika kita pergi dari sini. Turuti saja kemauan Kris hyung untuk saat ini" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sehun.

Sehun menatap nanar Kai. Sehun tau apa yang dirasakan Kai karena Kai selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadanya dibandingkan hyung-hyungnya. Ingin sekali Sehun membantu Kai keluar dari hutan dan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Kris yang jauh lebih besar.

"Kau temani Kai dulu. Aku akan melihat Kris hyung" Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Kai setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah. Samar-samar dia mendengar gonggongan serigala dan suara Kris dari kejauhan. Chanyeol berjalan kearah suara yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan langkahnya dan sedikit bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk mendengar percakapan Kris dan para serigala.

"Kai baik-baik saja jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir"

"Worf...worf.."

"Kalian hanya boleh menemuinya jika dia sudah pulih"

"Worf"

"Aku tau. Jadi kembalilah ketempat kalian"

Para serigala menunduk dan berbalik menjauhi Kris yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Kris menghela nafasnya. Tak disangkanya dia akan berbuat sejauh itu kepada Kai. Emosi menguasainya sesaat hingga ia hilang kendali. Kris berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"Eoh...Chanyeol-ah" kejut Kris saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari balik pohon.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Kris.

"Baru saja. Kau membuat anak-anak semakin cemas hyung. Kau tau sendiri jika mereka sangat dekat dengan Kai"

"Arra. Maka dari itu aku menyuruh mereka bersabar"

"Kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan hyung" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Kris.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, hyung" lanjut Chanyeol menatap Kris sedih.

"Mianhae. Aku...aku..."

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf ke Kai bukan kepadaku, hyung. Kau juga membuat kecewa Sehun" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa menuruti keinginannya untuk saat ini" Kini giliran Kris menatap sedih Chanyeol.

"Lalu sampai kapan hyung? Puluhan tahun kita hidup seperti ini dan kau tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas dendam" Chanyeol sedikit menaikan nadanya diakhir kalimat.

"Jika kita sudah membalas dendam lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris dingin. Chanyeol bungkam. Dirinya tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Kris tersenyum remeh melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Tak bisa menjawab bukan? Jadi jangan pernah lagi membahas tentang balas dendam. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya" Kris melewati Chanyeol setelah mengatakan itu. Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya masih sangat kaku untuk digerakan. Benturan kemarin masih membuat tulang-tulangnya linu. Mata Kai terbuka sepenuhnya, ditengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat jika Sehun atau Chanyeol berada disisinya. Saat mengetahui tak ada orang dikamarnya selain dirinya, Kai mencoba mendudukkan diri dengan seluruh tenaganya. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berhasil duduk dengan kekuatannya. Walaupun dia memiliki kekuatan penyembuh yang cepat tapi benturan keras dari Kris tetap saja membuatnya kesusahan.

Kai membuang nafas perlahan agar nafasnya kembali normal. Kai menatap keluar jendela yang berada lumayan jauh dari ranjangnya. Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah pepohonan yang rindang. Suara burung dari luar hutan terdengar jelas ditelinganya yang peka.

KRIET

Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Kai melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan tampang bodohnya dan mendekatinya. Chanyeol menyerahkan nampan yang berisi tumpukan daging matang dan segelas air.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin setelah kau memakan ini kau akan kembali sehat" Kai menggeleng.

"Aku akan berburu saja hyung"

"Andwe! Kau masih belum sembuh total" cegah Chanyeol saat Kai hendak berdiri.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Kau terlalu berlebihan" cibir Kai dan berdiri dibantu dengan Chanyeol.

Kai berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya. Kai bersiul lumayan keras. Seekor serigala dengan bulu hitam datang mendekati jendela kamar Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mengusak pelan bulu serigala itu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, hyung"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kai meloncati jendela kamarnya dan duduk dipunggung Serigala itu. Kai memberi isyarat serigala itu untuk pergi kemudian serigala itu langsung berlari kencang menuju hutan dan menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Kai sangat keras kepala dan Chanyeol sangat tau itu. Chanyeol membawa nampan yang berada diranjang Kai. Baru saja Chanyeol membalikkan badan tiba-tiba saja ada sosok yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Chanyeol kaget.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Sehun tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan menunjuk jendela dengan dagunya. Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mendekati jendela yang terbuka lebar dan melongokkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan kanan. Sehun bersiul hingga seekor serigala putih mendatanginya.

"Temukan Kai dan bilang jika aku mencarinya" perintah Sehun ke serigala itu. Serigala itu menggonggong dan berlari menjauhi rumah. Sehun menutup jendela kamar Kai dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang kembali membawa makanan yang masih utuh diatas namapan. Chanyeol menaruh nampan itu kemeja makan dan duduk dikursi.

"Kenapa kau membawa makanan itu lagi?" tanya Kris heran.

"Dia tak mau makan dan memilih berburu" ketus Chanyeol.

"Padahalkan aku sudah susah-susah memasakannya tapi dia malah pergi tanpa memakannya sedikitpun" gerutu Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Makan saja. Lagipula kau juga belum makan kan?"

"Shirreo"

"Jika begitu buatku saja" Sehun datang dan langsung mengambil nampan yang berada didepan Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

"Ya! Itu untuk Kai!" protes Chanyeol tak terima dan menarik nampannya.

"Tapi dia tak mau, hyung! Jadi berikan saja kepadaku!" eyel Sehun dan kembali menarik nampan itu. Perang tarik menarikpun terjadi. Chanyeol tak mau mengalah dan menyerahkan nampan makanannya sedangkan Sehun juga ngotot ingin makan makanan dinampan itu. Keduanya beradu kekuatan hingga nampan yang dipegang keduanya terlempar. Daging-daging yang berada dinampan berterbangan. Dengan cekatan Kris menangkap semua isi namapan itu. Tak ada satupun makanan yang tercecer bahkan air putih didalam gelas sama sekali tak tumpah.

Sehun dan Chanyeol melongo melihat gerakan reflek Kris yang luar biasa cepat. Kris mengambil satu piring dan meletakkan beberapa daging keatas piring itu. Kris menyodorkan piring tadi kearah Sehun dan sisa daging dipiring yang dibawanya kearah Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat tumpukan daging yang berada dihadapan mereka dengan bingung.

"Makan dan jangan buat keributan. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk Kai jika dia sudah kembali" suruh Kris.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan" ucap Kris saat Sehun dan Chanyeol membuka mulut mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol pasrah dan melahap makanan mereka.

.

.

.

Kai menatap serigala kesayangannya yang sedang memakan bangkai rusa. Sebenarnya Kai hanya menjadikan berburu sebagai alasan saja. Dia hanya ingin sendiri dan sedikitpun tak lapar walaupun melihat daging rusa yang lezat tergeletak didepannya. Nafsu makannya berkurang dan saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara untuk balas dendam. Ingin sekali Kai kabur dan mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya tapi itu hanya akan menambah amarah Kris saja dan bisa-bisa dia akan dibunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri sebelum menemukan pembunuh orang tuanya.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah dan menatap daun-daun yang berada jauh diatasnya. Pikiran Kai melayang-layang tak jelas. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

WORF

Kai menolehkan pandangannya kearah serigala putih yang mendekatinya. Bahkan serigala kesayangan Kai sampai berhenti makan hanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu majikannya. Kai duduk saat serigala putih itu berada disampingnya. Kai membelai pelan bulu serigala itu. Serigala itu menggonggong berkali-kali. Kai yang tau akan maksudnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkah Kai terhenti saat serigala hitam kesayangannya mengikutinya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut. Lanjutkan makanmu dan ajak dia makan bersamamu" ucap Kai kepada kedua serigala yang menatapnya. Kedua serigala itu menggonggong. Kai meninggalkan kedua serigala itu.

Kai berjalan menyusuri pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Suara langkahnya terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Hening dan sepi sudah menjadi kehidupan sehari-hari Kai. Puluhan tahun dia tinggal disini bersama saudaranya membuatnya terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Kai masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja berubah menjadi serigala dan berlari ke rumahnya. Tapi dirinya terlalu malas melakukan itu.

Dari kejauhan Kai dapat melihat rumahnya dan saudaranya. Kai mempercepat langkahnya hingga tiba didepan pintu. Kai mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu tapi pintu sudah terbuka menampakan laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut blonde. Kai memasang wajah datarnya saat tau siapa yang berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja yang berada diambang pintu bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kai masuk tanpa mengucapkan permisi dan menyenggol pundak namja blonde itu. Namja blonde itu mendesah kecewa menerima perlakuan dingin dari dongsaengnya. Kris kembali menutup pintu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mengintip dari dapur hanya saling tatap tanpa ingin mencampuri urusan mereka.

Kris memandang aneh kedua dongsaengnya yang berada didapur. Sehun dan Chanyeol gelagapan saat Kris berada didepan mereka. Bagaikan maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri, keduanya langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Kai mendiamkan Kris selama beberapa hari. Keduanya tak saling tergur sapa walaupun bertemu dirumah. Kris selalu yang memulai pembicaraan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kai. Seolah-olah Kai tak menganggap keberadaan Kris dirumah. Kris tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kai. Karena nantinya akan kembali seperti semula.

Kris terlihat sedikit cemas. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan datang. Dan bulan purnama kali ini sedikit berbeda. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan lebih buruknya Kris harus membuat keputusan yang teramat berat baginya. Keputusan ini dapat membuat keluarganya hancur.

Sehun tau jika sebentar lagi akan purnama tapi Sehun tak pernah melihat Kris secemas ini hanya karena purnama akan datang. Kris lebih banyak diam dan merenung. Bahkan Kris jarang keluar rumah. Hal itu juga dirasakan Chanyeol. Hyungnya itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau seresah itu, hyung? Ini kan hanya purnama biasa" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kali ini berbeda Chanyeol-ah"

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Ini merupakan purnama penentu kita. Karena nasib kita akan ditentukan setelah purnama ini selesai"

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Kita akan mengalami pendewasaan dan kita diharuskan memiliki 'mate' sebelum purnama selanjutnya"

Sehun dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Harus memiliki 'mate'? Sebelum purnama selanjutnya? Itu adalah berita buruk. Karena yang mereka tau adalah 'mate' itu berasal dari dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku kembali. Maafkan prologku kemarin. Bener-bener ga tau klo ternyata seamburadul itu. Ini dia chapter perdananya...Gimana? sesuai ekspetasi kalian atau biasa aja? Udah lama banget aku pengen buat cerita berbau warewolf gini. Sebenernya ini epep udah lama dekem dilepi. Tapi ide kadang ngadat buat nglanjutin. Dan kebetulan ada ide lagi akhirnya aku lanjutin deh. Ini epep dibuat sebelum jamannya ICTLY. kkkk. udah tua pokoknya

Aku ga akan banyak cuap-cuap. Silahkan review. Aku terima segala kritik saran kok.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Kris terlihat sedikit cemas. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan datang. Dan bulan purnama kali ini sedikit berbeda. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan lebih buruknya Kris harus membuat keputusan yang teramat berat baginya. Keputusan ini dapat membuat keluarganya hancur._

 _Sehun tau jika sebentar lagi akan purnama tapi Sehun tak pernah melihat Kris secemas ini hanya karena purnama akan datang. Kris lebih banyak diam dan merenung. Bahkan Kris jarang keluar rumah. Hal itu juga dirasakan Chanyeol. Hyungnya itu membuatnya bingung._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau seresah itu, hyung? Ini kan hanya purnama biasa" tanya Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Kali ini berbeda Chanyeol-ah"_

 _"_ _Berbeda bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Ini merupakan purnama penentu kita. Karena nasib kita akan ditentukan setelah purnama ini selesai"_

 _"_ _Maksudmu, hyung?"_

 _"_ _Kita akan mengalami pendewasaan dan kita diharuskan memiliki 'mate' sebelum purnama selanjutnya"_

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Harus memiliki 'mate'? Sebelum purnama selanjutnya? Itu adalah berita buruk. Karena yang mereka tau adalah 'mate' itu berasal dari dunia manusia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kampusnya. Dia tak ingin terlambat mengikuti kuliah pagi ini apalagi ini adalah kuliah penting untuknya. Kyungsoo menubruk setiap orang yang berada dikoridor kampus. Sesekali dia mengucap maaf sambil berlari. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelasnya kasar dengan nafas tak beraturan. Untung saja dosennya belum datang dan dia selamat dari hukuman. Semua teman sekelasnya menatap Kyungsoo yang memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau nyaris terlambat, Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap seseorang dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Cepat duduk" perintah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shim seonsaengnim, dosen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menuju ketempat duduk yang tersisa yaitu berada dibelakang.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan dosennya mengajar. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh Shim seonsaengnim. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat papan tulis yang menjadi alat ajar. Tulisan-tulisan yang entah apa itu dengan cepat diserap oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak pernah kesulitan dalam hal belajar karena dia merupakan orang yang cepat belajar.

Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu murid teladan dan pintar dikampusnya. Banyak lomba akademik yang diikutinya. Kyungsoo merupakan namja yang baik dan ramah. Tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang tak mengenal Kyungsoo. Apalagi jika dia sudah bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Akan ada kharisma tersendiri yang menyelubungi keempat namja yang sangat terkenal dikampus itu.

Banyak yang mengagumi Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Mereka yang supel dan pandai bergaul membuat anak-anak dikampus merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya tak pernah membeda-bedakan teman. Bahkan sudah terbentuk dans club tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya.

Tak terasa kuliahnya kali ini sudah selesai. Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya. Beberapa gadis mendatangi bangku Kyungsoo dan langsung mengerubunginya. Kyungsoo menatap para gadis dengan senyum 'heatlips'nya yang menawan membuat para gadis memekik girang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi...bisakah kau membantu kami menjelaskan ulang kuliah tadi? Kami tak terlalu paham apa yang diucapkan seonsaengnim" pinta salah satu yeoja disamping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Mian. Hari ini aku tak bisa menemani kalian belajar. Aku sudah ada janji" sesal Kyungsoo. Tampak para gadis menampilkan raut kecewanya. Kyungsoo tak tega melihat wajah kecewa mereka tapi dia benar-benar sudah ada janji.

"Mwoya ige? Kenapa ramai sekali?" ucap namja bereyeliner tebal dimatanya. Sontak Kyungsoo dan para gadis yang masih ada dikelas menolehkan pandangan mereka kepintu. Disana mereka melihat 3 namja berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Oh Baek, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat tau jika teman-temannya sudah menjemputnya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" jawab Baekhyun dan mendekati bangku Kyungsoo. Para gadis yang mulanya mengerubungi Kyungsoo langsung membubarkan diri keluar kelas yang sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melirik kearah gadis-gadis yang melewatinya.

"Kaja!" seru Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Kyungsoo merangkul tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju kedua temannya yang masih berada didepan pintu kelas.

"Kau terlihat sangat populer diantara para gadis, Kyung" ucap Luhan namja dengan deer eyesnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya berjalan dikoridor kampus.

"Tentu saja dia populer. Dia kan namja pintar dikampus. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan.

"Ey...kalian juga populer. Bahkan aku sering melihatmu ganti-ganti yeoja tiap harinya, Lu hyung" sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena mereka ada sedikit urusan denganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika tiap harinya aku berganti pasangan" bangga Luhan. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar Luhan terlalu menyanjung dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi menurutku yang paling banyak disukai para gadis itu Tao. Iyakan, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tao yang berada disamping kiri Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Tao polos.

"Itu karena dia terlalu polos, Kyung. Makanya banyak yeoja yang gemas dengannya" sewot Baekhyun.

"Maja. Tak ada yang bisa menolak tingkah polos Tao" ucap Luhan membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Tao yang kelihatan bingung dengan ucapan para hyungnya.

Keempat namja itu berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. Gelak tawa terdengar disepanjang koridor kampus. Banyak mata yang melihat kejadian yang menurut mereka menyejukkan hati. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan senyum heartlipsnya, Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulan sabit jika tertawa, Luhan dengan senyum khas dan mata rusanya yang berkilau dan Tao dengan tampang polosnya yang menggemaskan. Para yeoja maupun namja terpana melihat mereka. Bagaikan disurga melihat keempat namja itu bersama.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

Seorang namja turun dari motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam. Namja itu melepas helmnya dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namja itu memandangi gedung yang ada didepannya. Setelah puas memandangi gedung, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam gedung. Mahasiswa yang berada disekitar tempat parkir dan luar gedung menatap takjub kearah pemuda itu. pemuda itu begitu tinggi dan menawan. Rambutnya blonde dan garis wajahnya yang tegas menunjukkan kharisma terpendam. Kaca mata yang bertengger manis dihidungnya membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Pemuda itu terus melangkah menuju lobi. Diedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki lobi kampus. Matanya menangkap papan tanda yang dapat membawanya ke tempat yang dia cari. Dengan segera paemuda itu mengikuti arah papan yang dibacanya. Cara berjalannya yang bak model itu mulai menyihir beberapa yeoja yang berada dikoridor. Kepala pemuda itu menatap kedepan dan mengacuhkan segala pandangan mata yang ditujukkan kearahnya.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan yang ditujunya. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan menatap namja paruh baya yang duduk didepannya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Sehun tampak mondar mandir didalam rumahnya. Satu persatu ia buka pintu kamar tapi tak melihat saudaranya. Mendadak rumahnya menjadi sepi tak berpenghuni. Setahunya jam-jam segini saudara-saudaranya akan berkumpul tapi nyatanya tak ada orang. Sehun melangkah keruang tamu. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekanan dan kekiri. Ia seperti anak terlantar.

Sehun membawa tubuhnya keluar rumah. Gelap dan tak ada sama sekali penerangan. Tapi Sehun dan saudaranya sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Bahkan ia dapat melihat dalam kegelapan menggunakan kedua matanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Saat matanya terbuka muncullah mata berwarna merah semerah darah. Dengan mata itu Sehun dapat melihat dalam kegelapan.

Sehun bersiul keras. Sosok serigala putih datang dari dalam hutan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun berjongkok dan membelai sayang serigala itu. Serigala itu menggonggong senang. Beberapa serigala lain menghampiri Sehun dan mengerubunginya. Sehun memberi perintah serigala-serigala itu untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Serigala itu mengaum dan berlari kedalam hutan. Sehun menaiki serigala putihnya dan pergi kedalam hutan lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai berjalan kearah puncak tebing. Tubuh telanjangnya tertepa angin dingin tapi ia sedikitpun tak merasakan kedinginan. Ia dudukkan dirinya dipinggiran tebing dan memandangi sebuah kota yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Lampu-lampu kota itu tak berkelap-kelip dari kejauhan. Mata Kai tampak menerawang jauh. Ingin ia kesana tapi itu sangat mustahil baginya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Kris, ia tak bisa menginjakkan kaki keluar dari hutan.

Bisa saja ia melanggar perintah hyungnya itu, tapi jika ia melakukannya maka pertumpahan darah akan terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai keluarganya melebihi apapun. Sekeras kepalanya dia, Kai tak ingin mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri. Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah foto dimana enam namja tengah tersenyum bahagia didepan kamera. Kai mengusap pelan foto dua orang namja dewasa yang ada disana. Wajah kedua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kai merebahkan dirinya dan memandang langit malam yang tampak cerah dan penuh bintang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Suara hutan dimalam hari adalah kesukaannya. Terasa tenang dan nyaman. Kai menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar sebuah pergerakan dari arah belakangnya. Langkah itu terus mengarah kearahnya.

"Disini kau rupanaya" Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaran Kai.

"Aku tau jika tempat ini adalah tempat favoritmu jika rindu eomma dan appa" Orang itu duduk disebelah Kai dan memandangi kota yang sangat jauh.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka. Aku harap mereka ada disini sekarang"

Kai membuka matanya. Ia bangun dan ikut memandangi kota.

"Sebentar lagi purnama" kata orang itu.

"Aku tau" Kai membalas singkat.

"Kris hyung terlihat panik. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota hari ini. Ia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu" Kai mengernyit dan menatap namja disebelahnya.

"Panik? Bukankah ini hanya purnama biasa, Chan hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Kau benar. Tapi setelah purnama yang membuat Kris hyung panik. Setelah purnama ini kita akan melakukan pendewasaan. Dan sebelum purnama selanjutnya tiba, kita diharuskan memiliki mate" jelas Chanyeol. Mata Kai membelalak lebar.

"Itu artinya...kita..."

"Ne. Dalam waktu dekat ini kita harus ke kota. Kita harus menemukan mate kita sebelum waktunya"

"Andwe! Aku tak akan melakukan mating!" tolak Kai.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Kai! Ini sudah menjadi takdir kita! Jika kau ingin mengontrol kekuatanmu, kau harus memiliki mate!"

"Itu artinya kita harus bersama dengan manusia, hyung! Kau tau sendiri sebenci apa aku dengan manusia!" Kai beranjak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan kesal.

"Eomma juga manusia, Kai. Kau melupakkan fakta itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau. Tapi semua berbeda saat kematiannya"

Kai terus melangkah kembali menuju hutan. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Kai sangat sulit diatur. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan Kai. Memang Kai ingin sekali keluar dari hutan tapi tujuannya cuma satu yaitu membalas dendam. Kai tak akan pernah ambil pusing dengan segala urusan tentang 'mating'. Yang ada diotaknya hanya membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Keluarlah Sehun! Aku bisa mencium baumu dari sini"

Sehun keluar dari persembuyiannya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Sedari tadi Sehun bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang berbicara. Tapi pembicaraan keduanya terlihat serius jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

"Apakah yang kau katakan benar, hyung? Kita harus segera melakukan 'mating'?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Dan kita tak punya cukup waktu. Kris hyung sedang mengurus semua"

"Bagaimana kita tau pasangan mate kita?"

"Mate kita memiliki aroma tubuh yang khas. Dan hanya kita sendiri yang tau"

"Apakah tak apa membiarkan Kai keluar hutan? Aku yakin jika dia keluar, dia tak akan mencari pasangan matenya tapi mencari orang yang membunuh eomma dan appa"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Kris hyung memiliki sebuah rencana untuk mencegah Kai bertindak sembarangan sewaktu kita keluar"

"Mungkinkah Kris hyung tau tentang keberadaan pembunuh kedua orang tua kita?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ia yang tau itu"

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

.

Kris berjalan sendiri dipinggiran jalan. Matanya melihat dengan seksama situasi kota yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya dengan para dongsaengnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri setiap toko. Hari ini ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebelum kembali kehutan, ia ingin membiasakan diri dikota yang super sibuk ini.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencium bau yang sangat wangi. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Kris mencoba mengendus bau itu. Ia kembali berjalan saat menemukan bau yang dicarinya semakin dekat kearahnya. Kris terus memfokuskan indera penciumannya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRAK

"AW..."

Kris menoleh cepat kearah pemuda yang ditabraknya. Pemuda yang ditabraknya itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kris membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Saat tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat dan badannya terasa panas. Kris melepas tanganya. Mata Kris tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Dengan cepat Kris mengambil kacamata hitamnya dan memasangnya. Ia sembunyikan tangannya didalam saku celananya.

Pemuda yang ditabrak Kris heran melihat penampilannya. Dimalam hari seperti ini, ia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Bukankah akan semakin sulit berjalan dimalam hari?

"Chogio...Bagaimana anda bisa melihat dengan benar jika dimalam hari seperti ini anda mengenakan kacamata hitam? Sebaiknya dilepas agar tak menabrak orang lain lagi"

Pemuda itu merasa kesal karena namja didepannya tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, pemuda itu mencoba meraih kacamata hitam Kris tapi Kris bergerak mundur menghindari tangan pemuda itu. Kris menghindari tatapan pemuda itu yang terus saja bergerak untuk melihat matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kris langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"YA! Anda seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi, ahjussi!" teriak pemuda itu.

Kris berlari menuju ketempat gelap. Ia tak ingin ada seorang manusia yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sesampainya disebuah gang sepi dan gelap, Kris melepas kacamatanya. Matanya masih berbinar merah menyala. Ia angkat kedua tangannya yang masih menunjukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tak salah lagi. Pemuda itu adalah matenya. Walaupun ia tak tau jelas seperti apa gejala yang akan dialaminya bila bertemu dengan matenya, Kris yakin jika itu dia. Dari aromanya terlihat sangat berbeda. Dan tubuhnya langsung bereaksi saat bersentuhan dengannya.

Kris mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang menderu. Walaupun jaraknya dengan pemuda itu sudah sangat jauh. Tapi Kris masih bisa mencium baunya. Perlahan-lahan kuku jarinya menjadi normal. Mata merahnya perlahan menghilang. Kris harus lebih berhati-hati bila bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Belum saatnya ia melakukan mating. Ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Tao membuka pintu apartemennya. Tao mendesah pelan dan langsung masuk kedalam. Diruang tengah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Tao-ie?" tanya Baekhyun saat Tao duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan pria aneh, hyung" cerita Tao. Baekhyun langsung duduk tegak dan menghadap Tao.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Tao menggeleng.

"Dimalam hari seperti ini dia memakai kacamata hitam, hyung. Bukankah itu aneh? Mungkin gara-gara itu dia menabrakku. Atau dia orang buta?"

"Yang jelas kau harus lebih berhati-hati! Kau terlalu polos untuk berjalan keluar sendiri Tao"

"Ya! Tao sudah besar, hyung!" protes Tao.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan yang muncul dari arah dapur.

Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tinggal satu atap. Keempat namja itu sengaja tinggal bersama sejak awal kuliah. Luhan dan Tao yang berasal dari Cina memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama karena mereka tak punya keluarga disini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ikut bergabung karena ia memang sudah tak mempunyai sanak keluarga lagi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan sekarang ia sebatang kara. Baekhyun mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo untuk ikut tinggal bersama.

Keempat pemuda itu saling mengenal sejak awal masuk kuliah. Luhan yang notabene lebih tua dari keempat orang itu langsung cepat akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang umurnya dibawah satu tahun darinya. Sedangkan Tao yang termuda diantara mereka otomatis akrab dengan kedua orang itu yang merupakan teman Luhan.

Keempat namja itu terkenal sebagai prince charming dikampusnya. Setiap diri mereka memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Tak ada satupun dari teman dikampusnya yang menolak pesona keempat namja itu. Mereka tak hanya tampan dan berwajah manis tapi mereka juga ahli dibidang akademis maupun non akademis.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kris berjalan santai menuju rumahnya diikuti serigala besar dengan bulu berwarna coklat. Serigala itu setia mengikuti Kris. Lolongan serigala terdengar ditelinga Kris. Sepertinya para serigala dalam keadaan lapar. Kris memberi syarat kepada serigala kesayangannya untuk pergi. Serigala itu langsung melolong keras kemudian pergi.

Kris memasuki rumahnya yang gelap. Ia bergerak menuju ruang santai dan merebahkan diri disofa. Cahaya lilin berpendar redup mendekati kearah Kris. Kris mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri didekatnya. Chanyeol duduk bersebrangan dengan Kris dan menanti Kris membuka suara. Sehun dan Kai ikut bergabung setelahnya. Sekarang keempat namja itu berkumpul.

Kris menatap adik-adiknya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang dibawanya. Chanyeol mengambil salah satu benda itu dan melihatnya. Sebuah kartu pengenal dengan foto dan nama dirinya tercetak disana. Chanyeol tau apa yang ada ditangannya ini. Dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat mereka akan meninggalkan hutan.

"Besok adalah malam purnama. Aku harap dari kalian berdiam diri dirumah. Aku akan mengumpulkan anak-anak untuk berjaga disekitar rumah. Dan lusa kita akan meninggalkan hutan untuk memulai mencari mate kita" jelas Kris.

"Aku tau kalian sudah tau apa maksud kita keluar hutan. Dan aku berharap ini bukan salah satu kondisi yang menguntungkan untuk kalian. Kita tetap harus melindungi jati diri kita. Terutama kau, Kai. Aku harap kau mengerti" lanjut Kris.

"Jika alasan keluar hutan adalah mencari mate, aku menolak! Lebih baik aku berdiam diri dihutan" ucap Kai.

"Kau tau resikonya, Kai!" teriak Kris.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan manusia! Jika hyung masih memaksaku untuk keluar maka dengan senang hati aku akan mencari pembunuh ayah dan ibu. Itu kesempatan emas untukku! Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!"

Seketika hawa diruangan itu jadi mencekam. Lilin yang awalnya menyala langsung mati karena tertiup angin yang entah dari mana. Keadaan gelap semakin mempengaruhi kondisi mencekam rumah itu. Mata Kris sudah berubah merah begitu pula Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung waspada. Tiba-tiba saja pupil mata Kai berubah. Sebelumnya pupil matanya bulat dan sekarang menjadi oval dan meruncing mirip mata serigala. Kuku-kuku tangannya mulai memanjang. Taring-taringnya mulai keluar. Kai menggeram.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung panik dan segera berada disebelah Kris. Kris terkejut dengan perubahan wujud Kai. Jika dalam kondisi seperti itu Kai sulit ditangani. Ini adalah perubahan sempurna dari seorang warewolf. Mereka yang berubah sempurna akan kehilangan kendali dan sepenuhnya tak sadar dengan yang mereka lakukan. Dan selama ini yang bisa masuk ketahap itu hanya Kai. Inilah sosok yang ditakuti Kris dan kedua saudaranya. Kai terus menggeram. Matanya mengamati setiap gerakan saudaranya.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...!"

Kai berteriak keras dan memegangi kepalanya. Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai yang terlihat kesakitan. Mereka bertiga memegangi Kai dengan susah payah. Tenaga Kai terlalu besar untuk mereka tahan. Kai terus bergerak resah dan memegangi kepalanya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya dan yang satunya terus memegangi kepalanya. Pupil matanya berubah-ubah. Kris terus memegangi tubuh Kai. Ini belum puncak purnama tapi Kai sudah menunjukkan perubahannya. Kris khawatir jika Kai akan hilang kesadaran. Dan jika itu terjadi maka ia tak akan bisa kembali menjadi wujud manusianya.

Ditempat lain, ada seseorang yang mengalami hal sama seperti yang dialami Kai. Bukan menunjukka perubahan melainkan mengalami rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Seorang namja mungil yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama teman-temannya tiba-tiba saja terganggu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya seperti dihantam batu keras. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namja itu memegangi dada dan kepalanya. Teman-temannya seketika panik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyung?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita bawa kerumah sakit"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa sedih dan sesak didadanya. Kyungsoo seperti merasakan penderitaan orang lain didalam dirinya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit dan sesesak ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Perasaan apa ini?' monolog Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yehet! Chap 2 sudah muncul. Maafkan aku karena telat apdet. Dan sepertinya aku ga bisa fast apdet. Semampunya ajalah ya. Kkkkk. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? membosankan? Garing? Biasa aja? Atau perlu kita hentikan aja? Huhuhu.

Oh ya...Sedikit berkomentar tentang MAMA 2015 kemarin. Agak syok pas banyak berita ga enak mengenai tingkah si seungri yg duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Menurutku sih itu biasa aja ya. Ga perlu sampe fanwar. Terlalu disayangkan. Jujur aku juga fansnya Bigbang. But so what?! Ga usah terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Aku sayang ma semuanya jadi ga bermaksud membela salah satu. Menurut kalian?

 **viaerlyta** : kasih tau ga ya? Tunggu aja ya chingu, **kaisooexo** : mian ga bisa apdet cepet L, **veronicayosiputri9** : makasih, ini udah lanjut, **.1** : iya kah? Emang khayalin apa? #kepo, **DKSlovePCY** : ini udah lanjut, **Lovesoo** : ya...sejenisnya tapi bukan plagiat ya, **meyriza** : sama siapa ya? Dichap ini pasti udah jelas lah, hehehe. Mian ga bisa panjang-panjang, **kyung1225** : aku datang bawa chap baru

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...!"_

 _Kai berteriak keras dan memegangi kepalanya. Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai yang terlihat kesakitan. Mereka bertiga memegangi Kai dengan susah payah. Tenaga Kai terlalu besar untuk mereka tahan. Kai terus bergerak resah dan memegangi kepalanya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya dan yang satunya terus memegangi kepalanya. Pupil matanya berubah-ubah. Kris terus memegangi tubuh Kai. Ini belum puncak purnama tapi Kai sudah menunjukkan perubahannya. Kris khawatir jika Kai akan hilang kesadaran. Dan jika itu terjadi maka ia tak akan bisa kembali menjadi wujud manusianya._

 _Ditempat lain, ada seseorang yang mengalami hal sama seperti yang dialami Kai. Bukan menunjukka perubahan melainkan mengalami rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Seorang namja mungil yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama teman-temannya tiba-tiba saja terganggu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya seperti dihantam batu keras. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namja itu memegangi dada dan kepalanya. Teman-temannya seketika panik._

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu, Kyung?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Kita bawa kerumah sakit"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa sedih dan sesak didadanya. Kyungsoo seperti merasakan penderitaan orang lain didalam dirinya._

 _'_ _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit dan sesesak ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Perasaan apa ini?' monolog Kyungsoo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengalami purnama yang sulit akhirnya para warewolf meninggalkan hutan mereka. Para serigala setia mereka mengantar majikannya hingga keperbatasan. Kris mengelus pelan serigalanya. Ia sudah memerintahkan serigalanya itu untuk menjaga dan memimpin yang lain. Masing-masing dari serigala itu akan menjadi penjaga disetiap penjuru hutan. Tugas mereka adalah memastikan para serigala lain untuk tetap menurut.

Serigala milik Kris memimpin serigala lain untuk kembali kedalam hutan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika manusia melihat mereka. Chanyeol melambai kearah anak-anaknya. Sungguh berat meninggalkan mereka. Apalagi selama ini mereka tak pernah sekalipun pergi meninggalkan hutan dan meninggalkan mereka. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kai masih setia berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandangi kawanan serigalanya menjauh. Setelah memastikan kawanan itu memasuki hutan, Kai menyusul ketiga saudaranya.

Kris membawa ketiga saudara hingga kejalan utama. Disana ada sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu. Seorang pria tua dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi berdiri tegak disamping mobil itu. Pria tua itu membungkuk saat Kris dan yang lain datang. Kris tersenyum sekilas.

"Perkenalkan dia Pak Lee. Dia adalah pelayan setia keluarga kita. Dari generasi ke generasi keluarga Pak Lee mengabdi kepada kita" tutur Kris.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Muda sekalian. Saya sudah menunggu kedatang anda sekalian. Silahkan masuk. Maaf hanya ada mobil ini. Akan kurang nyaman jika saya membawa mobil kecil untuk tuan muda sekalian" ucap pak Lee.

"Tak apa, pak Lee. Dengan mobil seperti ini tak membuat kami menocolok"

Keempat namja itu memasuki mobil van yang dibawa pak Lee. Kai tampak terlalu bersemangat dengan kepergian mereka. Kris menyadari itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus segera menemukan mate Kai. Karena menurut sejarah keluarganya, hanya mate yang bisa mengendalikan seorang warewolf. Seorang warewolf akan bertindak layaknya anjing setia jika bersama matenya. 'Mate' juga yang akan mengontrol segala sifat serigala warewolf. Dan Kris berharap jika 'mate'nya Kai adalah orang yang bisa mengerti kondisi Kai.

"Bagaimana kita tau 'mate' kita yang sesungguhnya, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Semua tak bisa diprediksi. Tergantung respon dari tubuh kalian" jawab Kris.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan 'mate'mu, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah"

"Eonjae?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sewaktu aku berkunjung ke kota beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sehun.

"Awalnya aku mencium bau yang sangat enak. Saat aku menyentuh tangannya tubuhku terasa panas dan sifat serigalaku muncul. Mataku langsung berubah merah dan kuku jariku memanjang. Dan semenjak itu aku tau jika dia adalah 'mate'ku"

"Wah...belum apa-apa kau sudah menemukan 'mate'mu hyung. Aku ragu akan menemukannya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir tuan muda. Semua seperti takdir. Sudah terencana dan tak terduga. Sekuat apapun anda menghindarinya, anda tak akan bisa lari. Takdir tak bisa dihindari. Seburuk apapun itu" ungkap pak Lee.

"Terdengar menyeramkan ditelingaku" sahut Sehun.

'Takdir tak bisa dihindari, seburuk apapun itu'. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Kai. Itu berarti ia tak akan bisa lepas dari takdirnya untuk berhubungan dengan manusia. Dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu seperti menyiratkan sesuatu. 'Seburuk apapun itu', kalimat terakhir itu seakan-akan menghantui pikiran Kai. Apa yang lebih buruk dari berhubungan dengan manusia? batin Kai.

.

.

.

Rombongan Kris akhirnya sampai ditujuan mereka. Satu persatu mereka keluar dan memperhatikan rumah baru mereka. Rumah itu tampak menyeramkan dari luar karena memang dirancang seperti itu. Rumah tua dengan gaya eropa kuno. Walaupun sudah tua tapi rumah itu terawat dengan apik. Rumah itu terletak dipinggiran kota. Sengaja bertempat disana agar tak mencolok mata orang-orang.

Kai mendahului saudara-saudaranya untuk masuk kedalam. Ia tak terlalu suka dengan terik matahari yang menyengat tubuhnya. Kacamata hitam masih bertengger dihidungnya. Ia terlalu malas melepasnya. Lagipula saat ini matanya sedang berwarna merah. Ia tak mau ada orang yang melihatnya. Sehun mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Ia sudah melepas kacamatanya semenjak menginjakkan kaki dirumah barunya. Ia pikir lumayan juga tinggal ditempat ini meskipun ia sedikit tak nyaman.

Kai berhenti didepan tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tak tau harus kemana. Ia putuskan untuk menunggu kedua hyungnya yang masih asik memandangi halaman luar rumahnya. Kai melepas kacamatanya. Mata yang semerah darah masih berbinar. Semenjak puncak purnama matanya terus berwarna merah. Sehun menatap Kai datar.

"Kontrol emosimu. Matamu semakin berwarna merah" tutur Sehun. Kai mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan. Tapi efek matanya masih sama.

"Tuan muda dapat memilih kamar yang tuan sukai. Disini memiliki banyak kamar. Selamat beristirahat" pamit pak Lee.

Kai pertama kali yang mengambil inisiatif memilih kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Sesampainya diatas Kai berfikir sejenak untuk mengambil arah kanan atau kiri. Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya menepuk pundak Kai dan menunjuk arah kanan. Kai mengangguk dan memilih kamar yang berada dikanan. Ia memilih kamar paling pojok sedangkan Sehun kamar disebelah Kai.

Kai memasuki kamar barunya. Kamarnya gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan dan korden jendela kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Kai berjalan menuju arah jendela. Ia sibakkan kordennya hingga cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam. Kai sedikit memicingkan matanya karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Kai membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara sejuk tercium dihidungnya. Walaupun tak senyaman dirumah pohonnya tapi Kai mulai membiasakan diri.

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris. Kai tak sedikitpun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tau jika itu adalah Kris. Kai bisa mencium bau Kris dari jauh. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar Kai. Ia ingat, kamar ini adalah kamar yang dulu appanya gunakan. Banyak sekali foto appanya dikamar ini dan ia yakin jika Kai masih belum menyadari akan hal itu.

"Kau memilih kamar appa rupanya" ucap Kris. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, banyak sekali foto appanya dikamar ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

"Appa sangat suka dengan kamar ini. Katanya pemandangan luar dari kamar ini sangat bagus dan kurasa itu benar" lanjut Kris dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kris menatap pemandangan luar.

"Awalnya aku ingin memilih kamar ini. Tapi kau sudah lebih dulu menempatinya. Apa boleh buat"

Kai berjalan kearah kumpulan foto appanya. Ia pegangi satu persatu foto appanya. Kai tersenyum samar saat menemukan sebuah foto lama dimana appa dan eommanya sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia ambil foto itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Foto itu diambil setelah appa berhasil mendapatkan eomma. Cepat temukan 'mate'mu dan jangan pikirkan hal lain" ucap Kris lalu meninggalkan Kai. Kai mendengus mendengar penuturan Kris. Yang benar saja ia harus melupakan balas dendamnya. Dengan alasan 'menemukan mate', Kai akan mulai mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan rasa dendamnya.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu daging, bodoh!" sinis Chanyeol.

"Aku tau! Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan daging ini?" ketus Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus membiasakan diri dengan makanan manusia. Kalian tidak akan memakan daging segar lagi melainkan dimasak. Kita sudah terlalu lama tak memakan makanan seperti ini" ucap Kris.

"Tapi lebih enak daging segar, hyung!" protes Sehun.

"Diamlah, maknae. Makan saja tanpa banyak protes!" suruh Kai dingin.

Keempat namja itu sekarang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Mereka tak terbiasa menikmati makanan yang dimasak. Dulu eommanya selalu membuatkan mereka makanan-makanan seperti ini tapi semenjak kematiannya tak ada lagi yang membuatkan makanan matang.

Sehun memberengut dan makan makanannya. Ia paling tak suka daging yang dibumbui atau dimasak. Menurutnya daging segar dengan darah yang masih menempel adalah yang terbaik. Bahkan aromanya sangat menggoda untuknya. Dan sekarang ia harus melupakan daging segar sebagai santapannya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang tak bersemangat dengan makanannya. Dari dulu Sehun tak pernah suka dengan makanan seperti ini.

Saat mereka berempat makan dengan tenang tiba-tiba saja Kai menghentikan kunyahannya. Matanya kembali berbinar merah. Tangannya terkepal kuat diatas meja makan. Kris yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Kai. Ia cengkeram kuat pundak Kai.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?! Jawab aku, Kai!" seru Kris panik. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung memposisikan diri disebelah Kris dan Kai.

Kai hanya diam saja dan menggeram. Pupil matanya berubah bentuk. Taring-taringnya keluar. Ia menghentakan cengkraman Kris dan berlari keluar rumah. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung mengejar Kai. Mereka harus menghentikan Kai agar tak menyakiti siapapun. Dan sangat gawat jika manusia tau wujud Kai seperti sekarang.

Ketiganya terus mengejar Kai yang berada jauh didepannya. Sial bagi mereka karena Kai dalam keadaan berubah sempurna sehingga kekuatannya jauh dari mereka yang sudah memakai kekuatan warewolf mereka. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung hingga kepusat kota. Kris dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk tidak sampai terlihat oleh manusia. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengejar Kai dari atas bangunan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri menuju apartemennya setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuknya dan temannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat belanjaannya dan tersenyum lucu. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa konyolnya teman-temannya itu jika sudah ribut berbagi ramyeon. Ia sengaja membeli beberapa ramyeon untuk ia nikmati bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Jalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo cukup sepi. Ia harus melewati sebuah bangunan yang sedang dibangun. Banyak rumor yang menyatakan jika bangunan itu berhantu. Tapi sebagai akademis yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau logika, Kyungsoo tak semudah percaya itu. Dan sebagai namja ia tak takut dengan apapun itu.

"Huah...cuacanya menyenangkan. Pasti anak-anak itu sedang menungguku sambil bertengkar tak jelas. Kkkk"

Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri ditengah jalan. Bayangan teman-temannya selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya mengayun belanjaanya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba saja kantong belanjaannya robek dan seluruh isi belanjaannya berantakan. Kyungsoo yang terkaget langsung memunguti belanjaannya. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat hari ini.

KRIEK

Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara. Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Ia tak menyadari jika ia saat ini berada dipinggir bangunan yang sedang dibangun. Suara tadi semakin jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Kyungsoo terus saja mencari asal suara itu. Saat putus asa tak menemukannya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan sebuah tiang besi yang tergantung diatasnya meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Jika ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya maka ia akan terima itu. Ia menyesal tak bisa berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

BRAK

"Grrrrr..."

Kyungsoo tergelak saat mendengar suara geraman seekor binatang. Ia juga merasa tak terjadi sesuatu padanya padahal ia yakin jika ia mendengar suara benturan yang keras. Kyungsoo membuka salah satu matanya guna mengintip apa yang terjadi. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan seorang yang melindunginya dari besi yang terjatuh.

Kyungsoo memandangi orang itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Matanya berpendar merah dengan pupil mata yang aneh. Giginya sangat tajam seperti gigi binatang buas. Suaranya sangat rendah saat menggeram layaknya binatang. Orang itu juga terus menatap intens Kyungsoo tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terus dalam posisinya walaupun besi tua yang menimpanya sudah terongok disebelahnya.

"Ggg-wwen-cchaana?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Grrr!"

Suara geraman menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Bukannya takut, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah orang itu dengan hati-hati. Bagai ada sebuah aliran listrik ditangannya saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah orang itu. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan terasa berbeda. Ada perasaan takut tapi disaat itu pula ada rasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo memperhatiakan penyelamantnya itu. Pupil matanya yang menajam kemudian berubah. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu berangsur-angsur hilang dan berubah menjadi hitam. Geraman yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya kini mulai hilang tak terdengar. Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Orang itu masih saja memandang Kyungsoo hingga kesadarannya hilang.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat ada 3 pemuda mengerubunginya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ketiga pemuda itu karena penerangan yang minim. Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata mengambil tubuh penyelamatnya. Sedangkan dua yang lain mengumpulkan belanjaan Kyungsoo yang tercecer. Ketiga pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan semua pertanyaan yang menghampirinya. Satu yang Kyungsoo ingat dari para pemuda itu, mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama yaitu merah. Warna yang terlihat jelas dikegalapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris merebahkan Kai keranjangnya. Pak Lee terlihat khawatir saat melihat ketiga tuan mudanya kembali dengan membawa Kai yang sedang pingsan. Pak Lee mengusap keringat didahi Kai. Pria tua itu dengan telaten merawat Kai yang tampak kelelahan.

"Apa menurutmu namja tadi melihat Kai, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tak terlalu yakin" jawab Kris seadanya.

"Tentu saja dia melihat Kai. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat untuk tak saling melihat" sahut Sehun.

"Masih untung namja itu tak berteriak" lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Saat namja itu menyentuh Kai tiba-tiba saja Kai langsung jatuh pingsan" komentar Kris.

"Apa mungkin namja itu 'mate'nya Kai?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Bisa jadi. Dari yang aku baca, perubahan sempurna seorang warewolf dapat dihentikan dan ditimbulkan dari pasangan 'mate'nya" tutur Kris.

"Jadi sang 'mate' yang mampu mengontrolnya?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa. Tapi itu masih belum pasti"

"Hanya 'mate' sejati yang mampu mengontrol kekuatan sang warewolf. Antara 'mate' dengan warewolf harus memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Keduanya saling terhubung. Jika salah satu diantara mereka terluka maka pasangannya akan segera mengetahuinya. Warewolf akan segera menghampiri sang 'mate' jika pasangannya dalam bahaya" jelas pak Lee.

"Jadi...Kai merasakan namja itu dalam bahaya makanya dia berubah dan mencari 'mate'nya?" tanya Sehun berspekulasi dan menatap pak Lee.

"Itu mungkin saja tuan muda"

"Lalu apa maksud pak Lee dengan 'mate' sejati? Apa ada beberapa jenis 'mate'?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud saya tuan muda. Hanya saja ada beberapa warewolf yang dapat menyatu dengan 'mate'nya. Tanpa berkata mereka saling tau dengan apa yang dirasakan"

"Kita tak dapat menyimpulkan itu secepat ini. Kita masih harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kai dan namja itu. Lagipula kita baru satu hari disini. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi" ungkap Kris.

"Pak Lee bisa beristirahat. Kalian juga istirahatlah" lanjut Kris.

Pak Lee beserta Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar kamar Kai. Kris terus memandangi Kai yang tertidur pulas. Ia tak menyangka membawa adiknya yang satu ini kedunia luar akan semerepotkan ini. Kris tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus menyelamatkan ketiga saudaranya. Mereka tak mempunyai banyak waktu. Mereka harus segera menemukan 'mate' mereka.

.

.

.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar pagi ini dikampus Kyungsoo. Semua mahasiswa sedang heboh membicarakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa risih dengan bisik-bisik yang dilakukan para namja dan yeoja dikampusnya. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang sedang dibicarakan hanya saja kehebohan yang ditimbulkan membuat Kyungsoo gerah.

"Ada apa sih yang terjadi dikampus ini?" celetuk Luhan.

"Entahlah. Seperti ada idol saja yang datang" cibir Baekhyun.

"Mungkin mereka idolnya" tunjuk Tao pada sekumpulan namja yang baru saja datang.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tao. Dihalaman parkir kampus mereka ada beberapa namja yang sedang turun dari mobil mereka. Para namja itu sama-sama mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Para yeoja yang ada dikampus sama sekali tak berkedip melihat ketampanan mereka. Tiga diantara mereka melepas kacamata hitamnya yang membuat para gadis menjerit histeris.

Kyungsoo menegang saat melihat namja yang masih menggunakan kacamata hitamnya. Kyungsoo sangat mengenali wajah itu walaupun matanya tertutup kacamata. Bagaimana tidak, wajah itu menghantui Kyungsoo tadi malam. Wajah sang penyelamatnya yang aneh. Walaupun saat itu sangat minim cahaya tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sang penyelamatnya.

"Cih...mereka sok tampan. Masih tampanan aku dibanding mereka" sinis Baekhyun.

"Sok artis sekali gaya mereka. Menyebalkan" cibir Luhan.

'Eoh...bukankah itu ahjussi yang menabrakku waktu itu?" celoteh Tao.

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung memandang Tao dan memandang namja yang dimaksud Tao.

"Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan penasaran.

"Yang paling tinggi diantara mereka" tunjuk Tao kearah Kris yang berjalan didepan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Tao mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Wajahnya sama dengan orang yang menabrakku waktu itu" yakin Tao.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari pendatang baru.

"Kaja! Tak ada gunanya juga kita berada disini" ucap Luhan membenarkan.

.

.

Kris berjalan didepan para saudaranya untuk menunjukkan jalan dimana seharusnya mereka pergi. Hanya Kris yang pernah datang kesini jadi wajar saja jika yang menunjukkan jalan. Chanyeol menguap lebar dengan bodohnya. Biasanya jam segini ia masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Tapi demi berbaur dengan manusia ia harus mengikuti segala aktifitas yang diikuti para manusia.

Kai berjalan paling belakang. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan ketiga saudaranya yang berjalan didepan. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mengakhiri hari ini. Kai sengaja tidak membuka kacamata hitamnya. Teriknya matahari diluar membuatnya silau. Ia tak terlalu suka dengan matahari. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan menurutnya gelap adalah temannya yang paling baik.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun kebingungan. Kris terlihat mengendus-endus sesuatu. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Kai juga tampak mengendus-endus sesuatu. Tatapan matanya langsung menjurus kearah sekelompok namja mungil yang lewat didepan mereka.

Kai langsung saja mendekati mereka tanpa basa-basi. Ia hanya terpaku pada salah satu sosok diantara mereka. Sekumpulan namja itu langsung berhenti saat Kai menghadang jalan mereka. Kai langsung menyingkirkan namja didepannya yang menghalangi namja yang diincarnya. Namja yang ditatap Kai menunduk takut. Kai terus saja berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

"Kau..."

"Maafkan dia berbuat tak sopan" sela Kris memotong ucapan Kai. Kris memberi kode kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk membawa Kai pergi. Keduanya mengangguk dan menarik Kai pergi.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami" ucap Kris lalu mengikuti ketiga adiknya.

"Apa-apaan mereka?!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Kyung, gwenchana?" tanya Luhan.

"N-Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Pendatang baru tak tau diri!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu, Byun!" tegur Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terus menyeret Kai. Entah apa yang merasuki Kai saat ini hingga berbuat nekat mendekati manusia yang tak dikenalnya. Kris menyuruh Chanyeol dan Sehun melepaskan Kai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Salah satu diantara mereka adalah 'mate'ku" jawab Kris.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana kau tau hyung?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Dari aromanya, bodoh! Bukankah aku bilang jika sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya!" ketus Kris.

"Lalu namja mungil tadi adalah 'mate'nya Kai?" tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol dan Kris memandang Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau mencium baunya bukan? Makanya kau mendekatinya" sambung Kris.

"Molla" jawab Kai singkat lalu pergi.

"Ya! Eodiga?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Apa mungkin namja tadi adalah namja kemarin yang ditolong Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Bisa jadi. Untuk sementara aku dan Kai sudah menemukan 'mate' kami. Jadi tinggal kalian berdua. Segera temukan dan kita harus segera melakukan 'mating' sebelum purnama selanjutnya" ujar Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Halloha...Annyeong. Aku kembali lagi. Maafkan aku yang lama apdet. Ok. kali ini aku tak akan banyak komentar. Terima kasih buat para readers semua yang masih menanti kelanjutan cerita ini. Aku berharap kalian masih menghargai usahaku. Terima kasih juga sudah mendukung EXO selama ini. Mari kita menjadi fansnya yang baik dan selalu mendukung segala yang dilakukan EXO.**

 **Aku rindu pake banget momen kaisoo. Aku rindu Kai. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Dari pada baper mending review.**

 **Review juseyo~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _Previous chapter :_

 _"_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _Salah satu diantara mereka adalah 'mate'ku" jawab Kris._

 _"_ _Mwo?! Bagaimana kau tau hyung?" kaget Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Dari aromanya, bodoh! Bukankah aku bilang jika sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya!" ketus Kris._

 _"_ _Lalu namja mungil tadi adalah 'mate'nya Kai?" tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol dan Kris memandang Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam._

 _"_ _Kau mencium baunya bukan? Makanya kau mendekatinya" sambung Kris._

 _"_ _Molla" jawab Kai singkat lalu pergi._

 _"_ _Ya! Eodiga?!" teriak Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Apa mungkin namja tadi adalah namja kemarin yang ditolong Kai?" tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _Bisa jadi. Untuk sementara aku dan Kai sudah menemukan 'mate' kami. Jadi tinggal kalian berdua. Segera temukan dan kita harus segera melakukan 'mating' sebelum purnama selanjutnya" ujar Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk._

.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pertokoan. Sebuah kertas dipegangnya dan dipandanginya berkali-kali. Ada suatu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Kertas itu merupakan petunjuk yang masih ia dapatkan saat ini. Kai membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya dan bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Sesampainya ditempat yang ia tuju, Kai kembali melirik sebuah tulisan yang ada dikertasnya. Ia mencocokkan sebuah alamat yang ada didalamnya. Sangat jelas dimatanya jika alamat itu benar. Tapi tempat yang ia cari selama ini seperti tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Sebuah rumah besar yang tak terawat berada didepan Kai. Rumah itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali tak ditinggali dilihat dari banyaknya rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar rumah itu.

Kai memustuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Perlahan-lahan Kai membuka pintu rumah yang terlihat rapuh. Suara decitan amat keras menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Kai memasuki rumah itu dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Didalam rumah itu banyak barang berserakan sepertinya rumah itu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kai berjalan menuju tempat perapian. Kai mengambil salah satu bingkai foto tapi tak ada apapun disitu.

Kai kembali melanjutkan jalannya mengelilingi rumah itu. Satu persatu kamar ia masuki dan mencari sebuah petunjuk. Kamar terakhir yang ia datangi tampaknya seperti kamar seorang yeoja. Terlihat feminim walaupun sudah tertutup jaring laba-laba. Kai mengambil sesuatu dari meja rias yang ada disana. Ia menemukan sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Kai membersihkan foto itu dari debu kemudian menyimpan foto itu disaku celananya.

Tak ada petunjuk berarti baginya saat ini. Segala informasi yang diam-diam ia kumpulkan ternyata mengalami kebuntuan. Kai keluar dari rumah itu. Ia menatap sejenak rumah yang ada didepannya sebelum ia pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kai? Diam-diam Kai mencari informasi tentang pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tak mudah mencari informasi yang sudah terjadi puluhan tahun itu. Kai tak menyerah begitu saja, ia terus mencari keberadaan pembunuh itu hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah alamat dimana pembunuh itu tinggal. Sangat disayangkan ternyata para pembunuh itu sudah tak mendiami rumah itu. Setidaknya Kai sudah mendapat sebuah titik terang. Perlahan-lahan ia akan mencari orang-orang itu.

Kai mengambil foto yang ada disakunya dan menatapnya lama. Foto seorang gadis itu bisa menjadi kelanjutan pencariannya. Ia harus mencari gadis itu. Kai yakin jika gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan para pembunuh orang tuanya. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum saudara-saudaranya menyadari jika ia masih mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin Kris mengetahui apa yang ia temukan sejauh ini. Kris akan berusaha menjauhkannya dari semua petunjuk yang ia dapat.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

Chanyeol tertidur diperpustakaan kampus. Ia sengaja melarikan diri dari kuliah membosankan itu. Ia masih tak habis berfikir bagaimana mungkin para manusia bisa betah duduk berlama-lama mendengarkan ocehan gila orang yang berada didepan. Hanya satu menit didalam kelas langsung membuatnya bosan dan ingin segera keluar. Jika bukan perintah dari Kris ia tak ingin melakukannya.

Chanyeol langsung membuka kedua matanya saat mencium bau yang sangat enak. Matanya berubah merah. Chanyeol berdiri dan mencari siapa orang yang mempunyai bau seperti ini. Rak perrak dilalui Chanyeol. Untung tak banyak orang yang datang keperpustakaan saat ini sehingga Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot menutupi warna matanya. Chanyeol semakin mendekati sumber bau yang diciumnya.

Langkahnya berhenti saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Chanyeol perlahan mendekati orang itu. Chanyeol berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh orang didepannya. Chanyeol sedikit mengendus-endus orang itu agar yakin jika bau itu berasal dari orang didepannya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol beruntung karena orang itu sekarang sedang tertidur. Sepertinya orang ini sedang membaca buku dipojokan perpustakaan dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol menatapi wajah namja didepannya. Kulitnya sangat halus tanpa harus ia sentuh. Wajahnya sangat cantik untuk seukuran namja dan jangan lupa tubuhnya terlihat ramping seperti yeoja. Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh wajah namja itu. Tapi tangannya langsung berhenti saat kedua mata namja itu terbuka. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Seperti disihir, namja didepannya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seharusnya ia berteriak keras karena ada orang asing yang ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi semua teriakan bahkan suaranya rasanya tertelan begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap dalam ke kedua mata berwarna merah namja didepannya. Mata itu seakan membawa Baekhyun jatuh lebih dalam dan terjerat oleh pesona kuat namja didepannya. Baekhyun dapat menyaksikan sendiri pantulan wajahnya dari mata itu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah itu. Sebuah sengatan terasa ditangan kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mendengar pria didepannya menggeram rendah. Matanya terlihat semakin memerah.

Tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya dan bibir namja itu bertemu. Lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikan namja itu. Baekhyun bahkan masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia sekalipun tak merespon ciuman dari namja asing itu. Lumatan itu semakin menuntut. Baekhyun terdesak hingga semakin merapat kedinding. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin ganas. Baekhyun yang tak kuasa menahan godaan luar biasa akhirnya menyerah dan menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir laki-laki itu dibibirnya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Ia tatap namja manis didepannya yang sedang terengah-engah. Bibir mungilnya yang menggoda sekarang menjadi bengkak memerah akibat perbuatannya. Smirk khasnya tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia menemukan 'mate'nya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa melakukan 'mating' dengan namja didepannya ini. Chanyeol tak menyangka akan mendapatkan 'mate' semanis ini.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun seketika menahan nafasnya saat nafas hangat namja asing itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Ingat baik-baik. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Ingat nama itu dikepala mungilmu ini" bisik Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

"Ah...Jangan lupa untuk bernafas. Aku tak ingin 'mate'ku mati karena tak bisa bernafas" lanjut Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung bernafas terburu-buru. Namja asing itu benar-benar membuatnya linglung seketika. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang baru saja dikatakan namja itu. 'Park Chanyeol' gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Ia harus mencari namja itu dan meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya. Bagaiamana mungkin ia diam saja tanpa melawan apa yang dilakukan namja itu kepadanya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Luhan meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Kuliah hari ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Mendengarkan Song seosaengnim selama lebih dari dua jam membuat badannya kaku. Salah fokus sedikit akan langsung ditegur oleh dosen galak itu. Luhan terus berjalan disepanjang trotoar kampusnya. Ia harus segera keluar dari kampus untuk pulang. Hari ini adalah jatahnya untuk membuat makan malam. Sebelum sampai apartemen ia harus belanja ke minimarket dulu dan itu harus ia lakukan dengan cepat agar ia tak terlambat sampai apartemennya.

Tubuh Luhan langsung limbung saat tanpa sengaja ia tersandung batu. Tubuhnya langsung condong kedepan. Luhan yang sudah menerima dirinya akan jatuh langsung saja memejamkan matanya. Seseorang dari belakang langsung menangkap tangan Luhan dan menariknya. Seketika itu tubuh Luhan langsung berputar kebelakang dan menubruk tubuh orang yang menariknya.

Jantung Luhan langsung berpacu dengan cepat saat tangan-tangan kekar yang menolongnya itu bertengger dipinggangnya. Tangan itu tak menunjukkan akan terlepas. Luhan mendongak melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sekilas Luhan dapat melihat mata namja yang menolongnya itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali takut jika ia salah lihat.

Namja berkulit putih dihadapan Luhan tersenyum miring. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan tangkapan besar hari ini. Seekor rusa kecil tiba-tiba saja terhidang dihadapannya tak berdaya. Bahkan rusa kecil itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika ia telah dihadapkan oleh seekor serigala yang akan menerjangnya kapan saja.

Sehun melepas rengkuhannya. Aroma tubuh Luhan benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Jika ia tak tau tempat, Sehun langsung akan menerjang rusa kecil itu disini. Tapi ia tak akan melakukannya karena sekarang mereka sedang ditempat terbuka. Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan. Rusa kecilnya itu masih saja terdiam bodoh didepannya. Sehun memberikan senyuman tampannya dihadapan Luhan.

"Bukankah kau sedang terburu-buru sampai kau tersandung batu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sadar dari lamunan panjangnya langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia harus segera ke minimarket. Luhan langsung berbalik dan bersiap untuk lari tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Biar ku antar. Aku takut kau akan terjatuh lagi" ucap Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menurut pada pria asing itu. Padahal ia baru bertemu dengan pria ini tapi segala yang dilakukan olehnya Luhan selalu menurut. Seperti anak kecil yang tak tau apa-apa Luhan mengikuti langkah namja didepannya. Melihat tangannya yang bertautan dengan namja tak dikenalnya membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Rasanya hangat itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Namja itu membuatnya sangat nyaman diawal pertemuan mereka. Bahkan Luhan tak tau nama namja itu. Saat sadar dengan lamunannya Luhan langsung mendongak dan menatap belakang tubuh namja didepannya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun, itu namaku"

Luhan tersentak saat namja yang bernama Sehun itu menyebutkan namanya. Apa ia tau apa yang aku pikirkan batin Luhan. Luhan menggeleng-geleng kecil. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan" lirih Luhan. Ia tak yakin jika laki-laki didepannya mendengarkan kata-katanya. Sehun mendengar jelas perkataan Luhan. Seorang warewolf sepertinya mempunyai pendengaran yang baik.

Sehun sedikit menarik paksa Luhan agar mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan. Luhan yang merasa ditarik langsung mensejajari Sehun dan menyamai langkah besar Sehun. Luhan agak sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Kaki jenjang Sehun berjalan dengan kecepatan biasa tapi untuk kaki mungilnya agak sedikit kesusahan. Sehun melirik Luhan yang terlihat kepayahan dengan langkahnya. Sedikit ia terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Luhan yang terus menerus mengimbangi langkahnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Luhan. Luhan ikut berhenti dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Ah...Sehun bisa gila, hanya dengan melihat Luhan yang linglung seperti ini membuatnya ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Dimana arah rumahmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menunjukkan arah menggunakan tangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan terus menggandeng tangan Luhan. Orang dari awah berlawanan menyenggol bahu Luhan. Luhan yang tak siap langsung limbung. Sehun dengan sigap memegangi Luhan agar tak terjatuh. Tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat bibirnya dan bibir Sehun berhadap-hadapan. Jika salah satu dari mereka bergerak maka bibir keduanya pasti akan bertemu. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengumpat pelan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang masih membatu. Ia tak peduli lagi Luhan kesakitan atau tidak. Diotaknya sekarang hanya ingin memiliki rusa kecil dibelakangnya. Sehun memilih sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilalui orang. Sehun terus membawa Luhan entah kemana hingga tiba ditempat yang cukup sepi dan sedikit gelap. Sehun memojokkan Luhan didinding dan langsung mencumbunya.

Sehun terus mengecap bibir manis milik Luhan. Tubuhnya bergerak terus menekan tubuh Luhan kedinding. Luhan sendiri tak bisa menolak perlakuan Sehun. Sejak awal tubuhnya telah dikuasai penuh oleh Sehun hanya lewat tatapan matanya. Mata Sehun berubah menjadi merah darah. Kuku jari tajamnya muncul. Dengan hati-hati Sehun memegang tubuh Luhan tanpa melukainya. Ia tak ingin tubuh mulus Luhan lecet hanya karena ulahnya yang terlalu kasar. Ia harus bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tak bertindak lebih jauh.

Sehun melepas panggutannya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Luhan. Luhan sedikit kesulitan dalam bernafas. Perlahan-lahan Luhan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang namja dengan mata semerah darah tengah menatapnya dalam. Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang menciumnya tadi berubah menjadi monster.

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang ketakutan dengan kuku jarinya yang tajam. Ia masih menikmati ekspresi Luhan yang menatapnya tak percaya. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan segala keterkejutannya dan ketakutannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Warna matanya sekarang sudah berubah normal dan juga kuku jarinya sudah mulai normal.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Xi Luhan. Kau hanya milikku. Milik Oh Sehun" bisik Sehun dengan nada rendah. Luhan mengangguk kaku. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku karena menakutimu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentangku asal kau terus berada disampingku"

Luhan mengangguk lagi tapi lebih pasti dari sebelumnya. Sungguh Luhan tak bisa lari dari Sehun. Sejak pertama melihatnya, Luhan merasa seperti ada yang menjeratnya. Ikatan takdir apa yang membuatnya terjebak dengan seorang monster seperti Sehun ia tak ingin memikirkannya. Sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah bersama dengan Sehun, namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kyungsoo membaca bukunya sambil berjalan. Ia terlalu asik dengan bukunya dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Dari arah berlawanan Kai berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan tangan dikedua sakunya. Lirikan para yeoja tak membuatnya risih atau berbangga hati. Kai tak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan manusia yang membosankan –menurutnya.

BRAK

Buku Kyungsoo terjatuh saat sang empunya menabrak seorang pria yang kini berdiri dengan santainya tanpa mau mengambilkan bukunya. Kyungsoo mendelik kearah namja itu. Kai masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Hidungnya mencium aroma khas yang ia kenal. Kai langsung menoleh kearah namja mungil yang sedang memungut bukunya dengan kesal. Kai mengalihkan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditinggalkan langsung merasa gondok dengan sikap namja itu.

"YA! Harusnya kau minta maaf!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan namja itu dan menghentakkan kakinya keras. Ia berbalik dan pergi dengan perasaan marah. Berjalanpun ia masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya hingga dihentakan yang entah keberapa kali, kaki Kyungsoo tidak berpijak dengan baik dan membuat pergelang kakinya keseleo. Kyungsoo terduduk memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dengan cepat Kai membalik badannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk dengan rintihan kesakitan. Kai melebarkan matanya dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Wajahnya seketika menjadi panik. Ia pandangi kaki Kyungsoo yang terluka. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut melihat namja yang menabraknya tadi kembali dengan wajah panik. Setaunya tadi namja itu sangat tak peduli dengan keadaannya tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Kai langsung saja membopong tubuh Kyungsoo didepan layaknya sang pangeran membawa sang putri. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung memberontak digendongan Kai. Kai tak tinggal diam, ia semakin mengeratkan gendongannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang saat jarak wajahnya berada beberapa senti dari wajah Kai. Kai membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka menjadi tontonan para mahasiswa yang tak sengaja melintas didekat mereka. Para mahasiswa itu menyaksikan kejadian dari awal kejadian tabrakan hingga aksi gendong Kai.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah ruang perawatan. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo diranjang dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo hanya diam mengamati Kai. Wajah Kai terlihat masih sama dengan wajah yang dilihatnya saat menyelamatkannya malam itu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak mengetahui siapa nama Kai yang sebenarnya. Kai berjongkok tepat didepan kaki Kyungsoo yang menggantung ditepi ranjang. Kai mencoba membuka sepatu Kyungsoo tapi mendapat respon penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Diam!" suruh Kai dingin. Nyali Kyungsoo langsung menciut. Ia membiarkan saja apa yang akan dilakukan Kai kepadanya.

Kai melepaskan sepatu Kyungsoo pelan-pelan agar tak menyakiti pergelangan Kyungsoo. Ia lepaskan juga kaos kaki yang menempel dikaki Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat kakinya digerakan. Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka lebar saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai kepada kakinya. Kai tiba-tiba saja mencium pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Kecupan itu sangat lembut dan mengalirkan sesuatu yang hangat didalam diri Kyungsoo. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat mendapat perlakuan dari Kai.

Kai masih dalam posisinya mencium pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Semburat merah muncul dipipi gembul Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memperlakukannya lembut. Sesuatu menggelitiki perutnya membuatnya gatal. Perasaan ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari kaki Kyungsoo. Kai melihat pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo dan memijitnya pelan. Tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Neo...nuguya? Neo...mwoya?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat punggung Kai yang akan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Jangan pernah berada disekitarku. Aku benci melihat wajahmu" ucap Kai dingin dan datar lalu pergi.

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti. Nafasnya seakan berhenti mendengar penuturan Kai. Dadanya sesak dan ia ingin menangis. Padahal Kai bukan siapa-siapanya tapi kenapa semenyakitkan ini mendengar kata-kata itu dilontarkan oleh Kai. Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Ia pegangi dadanya yang sesak. Ia pukul-pukul dadanya berharap bisa membaik. Tapi semakin ia pukul semakin sakit rasanya. Dalam keheningan ruang perawatan, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Kai memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Nafasnya pendek terputus-putus. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghambat dijalur pernafasannya. Kai bersandar didinding lorong kampusnya yang sepi. Ia berusaha untuk terus berjalan tapi rasa sesak itu terus menderanya. Kai ambruk dengan satu kaki menumpu tubuhnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lemah. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi dan yang terakhir ia lihat hanya bayangan Kris berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakan. Kai berusaha untuk duduk dan langsung dibantu Sehun yang berada dipinggir ranjangnya. Chanyeol merapikan bantal Kai agar nyaman untuk bersandar. Sehun dengan pelan membantu Kai bersandar.

Kai melihat ketiga saudaranya berwajah khawatir. Kris menghela nafasnya. Ingin sekali ia memukuli Kai tapi kondisi Kai yang sekarang sedang tak memungkinkan. Chanyeol memberikan segelas air kearah Kai dan langsung diteguk habis oleh Kai.

"Jadi kenapa aku menghindarinya?" tanya Kris tak sabar.

"Hyung! Kai baru saja sadar dan kau sudah ingin mengintrogasinya?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Tunggu hingga kondisi Kai membaik, hyung" imbuh Sehun.

"Kita tak bisa menunggu! Kalian tau waktu kita tak banyak!" bentak Kris emosi.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menghindari Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris menstabilkan emosinya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nugu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kai! Kyungsoo adalah 'mate'mu! Kenapa kau menghindarinya?!" bentak Kris.

"Ah...namja mungil itu. Itu karena dia 'mate'ku makanya aku menghindarinya" jawab Kai santai. Kris menggeram. Chanyeol langsung menahan Kris yang ingin menyerang Kai.

"Kau tau seberapa penting 'mate' untuk kita?! Kenapa kau mengabaikannya, hah?! Kau...kau..kau...Aish! Sialan!" umpat Kris dan meninggalkan kamar Kai. Chanyeol ingin mengejar Kris tapi lebih baik membiarkan Kris sendirian dulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Meninggalkan 'mate'mu sama saja mati perlahan Kai, kau tau itu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apalagi kau memiliki ikatan batin kuat dengan Kyungsoo. Saat ia tersakiti maka kau juga tersakiti. Jadi jangan menyusahkan dirimu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan mendekatinya jika aku masih belum bisa menemukan pembunuh kedua orang tua kita, hyung" lirih Kai.

"Tak bisakah kau mencarinya setelah purnama ini? Kita tak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa Kai" bujuk Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa, Hun. Aku sudah hampir menemukan keberadaan mereka. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan menemukan mereka"

"Setelah menemukan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Membunuh mereka" balas Kai singkat.

"Jika mereka sudah mati?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku akan membunuh keturunannya. Sampai keujung dunia aku akan menemukan dimana keturunan pembunuh itu hidup"

"Sebelum itu kau sudah mati duluan, Kai. Kau harus melakukan 'mating' jika ingin menjalankan rencanamu"

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti, hyung"

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Setelah mencari cukup lama, Kai akhirnya menemukan keberadaan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dua batu nisan kini berada dihadapan Kai. Batu nisan yang mengukir nama para pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sial baginya karena kedua orang itu telah mati terlebih dahulu.

Kai mengeluarkan sebuah foto keluarga dimana ada tiga orang tertawa bahagia didepan kamera. Dua orang namja dewasa dan seorang namja kecil. Kai mengambil satu foto lagi disakunya dan mengamati kedua foto itu. Ia harus mencari namja kecil dikedua foto itu. Ia yakin jika anak dari pembunuh orang tuanya itu masih hidup. Ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Kau harus menerima hukuman dari apa yang telah orang tuamu lakukan kepada orang tuaku"

Kai menatap sengit kedua nisan itu dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Kebenciannya semakin besar dan hasrat ingin membalas dendam semakin kuat. Ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia harus berhasil memenuhi keinginannya.

Beberapa menit Kai meninggalkan makam datang seorang namja mungil dengan dua buket bunga ditangannya. Namja itu membungkuk hormat didepan makam kedua orang tuanya. Namja mungil itu meletakkan masing-masing buket dimakan orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma...appa...Kyungsoo wasseoyo. Apa eomma dan appa merindukanku disana? Aku harap begitu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yuhu...ku kembali lagi. Terima kasih supportnya. Cepetkan updatenya? kkkk.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _Previous chapter :_

 _Beberapa menit Kai meninggalkan makam datang seorang namja mungil dengan dua buket bunga ditangannya. Namja itu membungkuk hormat didepan makam kedua orang tuanya. Namja mungil itu meletakkan masing-masing buket dimakan orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Eomma...appa...Kyungsoo wasseoyo. Apa eomma dan appa merindukanku disana? Aku harap begitu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian"_

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kris menuju kesalah satu ruang kelas. Wajah datarnya selalu ia tampakkan disepanjang jalan. Kris memang terkenal jutek dan jarang berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Kris juga tak pandai berbaur. Bahkan sudah cukup lama ia menjadi mahasiswa disini tapi tetap saja ia tak mempunyai teman. Cukup rawan berteman dengan manusia, ia takut jati dirinya akan terbongkar.

Kris melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah Kris. Perlahan-lahan Kris mendekati orang yang dicarinya. Sepertinya orang itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kris. Kris duduk disamping pemuda yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu itu. Pemuda itu menoleh dan langsung terkaget.

"OMO!" Kris tersenyum melihat tampang polos pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal namja itu dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kris masih setia memandangi namja itu yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas.

"Pergi sana! Jangan mengikutiku terus! Kau seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum!" usir namja itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa pergi darimu, Tao-ya" balas Kris kalem.

"Ish! Kau menjengkelkan sekali. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku selalu merasa tak tenang!" cibir Tao.

"Aku juga merasa tak tenang sebelum 'mating' denganmu" balas Kris.

"YA! Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong!" jengkel Tao dan menatap tajam Kris.

Cup

Tao melebarkan matanya akibat serangan mendadak Kris. Kris menahan tengkuk Tao dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tao memukul-mukul tubuh Kris minta dilepaskan. Tapi Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tao merasakan oksigen didalam dadanya mulai menipis. Ia kembali memukul-mukul dada Kris. Kris menggeram tertahan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tao mencoba bernafas sekuat-kuatnya dan mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigen disekitarnya. Kris yang mengamati itu semakin menahan hasratnya. Mata Kris mulai berbinar merah darah. Tao sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan mata Kris. Kris mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah Tao. Kuku tajamnya keluar dan membelai lembut wajah mulus Tao. Tao masih tak bergeming.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku" bisik Kris tajam.

Kris mengambil kacamata hitamnya dan memakainya. Ia membereskan buku-buku Tao dan memasukkan ke tas Tao. Kris membawa tas Tao ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggandengan tangan Tao. Tao menurut saja kemana Kris membawanya. Tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan, ia tak bisa menolak Kris walaupun pikirannya menjerit ingin kabur.

Tao diam mematung saat kakinya menginjak halaman rumah yang sudah sangat kuno didepannya. Tao mengitari pandangannya untuk melihat lebih detail rumah didepannya ini. Sempat ia merasa merinding dengan hawa aneh yang dikeluarkan rumah itu. Rumah itu seperti rumah hantu yang dilihatnya di TV. Tao bergidik ngeri. Langkahnya mundur teratur merasakan ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Tao menoleh perlahan dan ia bisa melihat raut bingung Kris.

Tao melepas tangan Kris kasar dan berlari keluar halaman rumah itu. Tao benar-benar takut saat ini. Ia paling tak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Mendengar cerita hantu saja dia sudah berteriak histeris apalagi ia dibawa ke rumah berhantu seperti ini. Jika lebih lama ia tinggal, ia yakin ia akan segera pingsan.

Kris mencengkeram kasar tangan Tao dan membaliknya keras. Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat Tao sudah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Pemuda bermata panda itu diam-diam menangis saking takutnya. Kris tersenyum singkat kemudian memeluk tubuh panda kesayangannya itu. Disaat hasratnya sedang tinggi-tingginya kenapa ia harus mengalami hal yang menyiksa seperti ini.

Kris mengusap pelan air mata yang menetes dipipi Tao. Tao sesenggukan menatap Kris. Sial baginya karena kelemahannya terlihat jelas didepan namja yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Kris mendekap Tao dan membawanya masuk. Tao sempat menolak tapi Kris tetap memaksanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berkali-kali Kris memberikan kecupan didahi Tao sebagai penenang.

Kris terus menggiringnya kesebuah kamar. Kris membukakan kamarnya dan menyalakan lampunya. Saat merasa kamar Kris bukan seperti kamar berhantu, Tao memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri memasuki kamar itu. Ia melihat keseliling kamar itu. Tak ada istimewa dengan kamar itu, hanya saja kamar itu tampak sekali sisi maskulin seorang pria. Kamarnya saja tak bernuansa seperti ini, padahal ia dan Kris sama-sama pria tapi kenapa bisa berbeda?

Kris mendekati Tao dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tao bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kris dilehernya. Ada perasaan geli dan hangat dengan terpaan nafas Kris. Ia sadar, ia tak bisa menolak. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tao singkat dan polos. Kris tersenyum samar dan membalik tubuh Tao. Kris tatap mata Tao yang balas menatapnya.

"Jika aku katakan sebenarnya, apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tergantung" jawab Tao acuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi saat dikampus? Aku yakin kau melihatku dalam keadaanku yang berbeda'"

"Matamu berubah menjadi merah dan kukumu memanjang dan tajam"

"Lalu menurutmu, aku ini apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak percaya hal-hal seperti itu" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata tajam Kris. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama memandang mata tajam Kris.

"Akan kubuat kau percaya"

Kris langsung saja membanting tubuh Tao keranjangnya. Tao yang tak siap sempat terkejut dengan perilaku kasar Kris. Tanpa diduganya, Kris langsung mencubunya ganas. Kris terus mencium Tao kasar. Tangannya langsung merobek baju yang dikenakan Tao. Tao melenguh tertahan karena perbuatan Kris.

Tao mencengkeram kuat bahu Kris. Tao sedikit kualahan mengimbangi cumbuan Kris. Kris terus saja merobek-robek baju Tao hingga telanjang. Kris melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap namja yang ada dibawahnya. Matanya sudah memerah sedari tadi. Ia amati tubuh polos namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Tao sangat malu melihat orang lain memandangi tubuhnya seintens itu. Tao menyentuh wajah Kris dan membawanya menatap matanya.

Tao membelai pelan wajah Kris yang mengeras. Kris menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Tao berikan. Wajah Kris mengikuti gerakan tangan Tao dengan sesekali menggeram. Mendengar suara geraman keluar dari mulut Kris membuatnya tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Kris dengan cepat menangkap tangan Tao. Ia kembali meletakkan tangan Tao diwajahnya. Kris sangat senang saat Tao membelainya. Bagaikan anjing yang suka saat majikannya mengelus-elus bulu halusnya.

Kris kembali mencium Tao tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan dalam. Tao menikmati ciuman Kris dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram kuat rambut Kris. Tao menekan kepala Kris agar memperdalam ciumannya. Bosan dengan ciuman yang biasa-biasa saja, Kris memulai aksinya dengan menggerakan tangannya menjelajah tubuh Tao. Tao menggeliat tak nyaman saat tangan besar Kris menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Kris tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah bersabar sedari tadi dan sekarang adalah puncaknya. Kris mempersiapkan Tao untuk ia masuki. Tao sedikit merasa takut dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan. Kris memandang wajah Tao dan membelainya pelan. Sedikit tak tega melihat Tao yang ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya dan dengan begitu mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya.

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat hati Tao trenyuh dan tenang. Ia tak lagi merasa takut. Entah apa yang Kris lakukan padanya dan fikirannya tapi segala kata-kata lelaki tinggi itu selalu saja membuatnya tak berkutik dan menurut. Tao mengangguk lucu. Kris yang tak tahan langsung mencium dahi Tao.

Kris sudah membuka lebar kaki Tao. Ia bersiap mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Tao. Kris mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya dan mendapat rintihan kesakitan dari Tao. Belum apa-apa Tao sudah merasa sakit. Tanpa menunggu lama Kris langsung memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan. Tao menjerit keras saat benda tumpul nan besar memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"GGRRRRRRHHHH!"

Kris menggeram keras saat berhasil menerobos masuk. Matanya semakin berwarna merah. Kukunya yang tajam langsung menancap diranjangnya. Penyatuannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas. Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuh Tao dan Kris. Kris menggerakan pinggulnya cepat. Tao hanya bisa meraih punggung Kris dan mencakarnya kuat. Tangan Tao yang semula normal tiba-tiba saja kuku tajam mulai tumbuh dan mengakibatkan goresan yang cukup dalam dipunggung Kris.

Hentakan-hentakan yang Kris lakukan membuat ranjang mereka berdecit kuat hingga roboh. Kris mencabik-cabik kasurnya guna menyalurkan hasrat nikmat yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang terjadi hingga keduanya mendapatkan puncaknya.

Tao langsung jatuh pingsan setelah adegan panas dengan Kris. Tubuhnya tak kuat menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar disetiap syarafnya. Kris berdiri dari ranjangnya dan memakai celananya. Kris sedikit merapikan ranjangnya tempat Tao tertidur. Ia buat senyaman mungkin untuk Tao tiduri mengingat betapa berantakannya ranjang itu sekarang. Jika dilihat-lihat kamar Kris sekarang seperti kamar yang baru saja terkena serangan angin topan, sangat berantakan.

Kris tersenyum miring kemudian keluar kamarnya. Ia mengunci kamarnya dari luar agar tak seorang pun masuk dan melihat 'mate'nya yang begitu berantakan. Kris berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga tempat ia dan saudara-saudaranya berkumpul. Mata Kris bersinar aneh. Tak lagi berwarna merah darah akan tetapi berwarna kuning terang bak berlian. Kris merasa dirinya berbeda dan kekuatannya jauh lebih besar. Ternyata 'mating' tak buruk juga. Ia bahkan merasakan dirinya sempurna dan tak terkalahkan.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja melakukan 'mating'" sindir seseorang yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menikmati daging mentahnya.

"Matamu berubah, hyung!" imbuh namja yang lainnya.

"Rasanya tak buruk juga melakukan 'mating'. Aku merasa diriku semakin kuat" ucap Kris.

"Yah...kau merasa kuat sekuat eranganmu yang terdengar sampai luar" sindir Chanyeol dan terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Kalian harus segera melakukan 'mating'. Kalian akan paham dengan maksudku. Dan juga kita tak mempunyai waktu banyak. Terutama kau, Kai. Kau tak bisa terus menerus menghindari Kyungsoo sebagai 'mate'mu. Dan lupakan masalah balas dendam!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan.

Kai hanya mendengus pelan. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja tapi tetap saja kena omelan Kris. Kris duduk disebelah Kai dan menatap kedua saudaranya yang berada didepannya.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah menemukan 'mate' kalian?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau tau hyung, ternyata 'mate' kita itu saling berteman. Jadi lebih mudah untuk kita" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kerahasiaan kita akan aman. Mereka tak akan mungkin menceritakan keoranglain" imbuh Sehun.

"Bagus. Kapan kalian akan melakukan 'mating'?"

"Woah...slow down, hyung. Itu urusan kami. Biar kami bersenang-senang sebentar dengan 'mangsa' kami tak seperti kau" Chanyeol dan Sehun ber-high five ria.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Adik-adiknya ini jarang sekali serius menangani masalah. Sehun yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap pergerakan aneh dari Kai yang sedari tadi diam. Sehun melihat Kai dengan pandangan menyelidik. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat perubahan warna mata Kai. Sehun langsung bergerak menyerang Kai tapi gerakannya sangat terlambat dengan ke gesitan Kai.

"Kejar Kai, hyung!" teriak Sehun. Kris dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Mereka pikir Sehun dan Kai sedang memainkan sebuah permainan yang hanya kedua orang itu yang tau dan berakhir mengabaikan teriakan Sehun.

"HYUNG! Kai berubah lagi!" sungut Sehun yang sudah berlari kepintu utama.

Kris memberi kode ke Chanyeol untuk mengikuti Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menyusul Sehun dan Kai yang sudah jauh. Sedangkan Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan panda mungilnya sendirian setelah 'aktivitas' mereka. Kris harus memindahkan Tao ke kamar yang layak agar pemuda manis itu nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Untung saja hari ini teman-temannya pulang terlambat. Jadi Kyungsoo tak akan melihat wajah panik mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya tak stabil. Terkadang ia merasakan perasaan sakit dan sesak padahal tak ada yang terjadi dengannya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Keringat yang mengucur membuat Kyungsoo kegerahan. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tak bisa bergerak.

Kai menghentikan larinya saat tepat disalah satu bangunan. Mata Kai yang semerah darah itu menatap bangunan tinggi dihadapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Kai langsung saja naik kebangunan itu. Sudah hal biasa bagi Kai dan kaumnya untuk urusan memanjat seperti ini. Kai terus memanjat dan akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya. Kai membuka paksa jendela kamar itu hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ada suara gaduh diluar jendelanya langsung membuka matanya. Ia berharap bukan perampok yang datang karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang. Kyungsoo dapat melihat siluet seseorang dari jendela kamarnya. Tak terlalu jelas karena lampu kamarnya ia sengaja matikan. Sosok itu memiliki mata berwarna merah yang bersinar terang dibalik gelapnya kamar.

Sosok itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Percuma saja ia melawan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Sosok itu terus mendekati Kyungsoo hingga berdiri disebelah ranjangnya. Kyungsoo kini dapat melihat siapa itu. Sosok yang sudah menyakitinya dengan sadisnya dan ketajaman kata-katanya. Mengingat kata-kata sosok itu kemarin membuat sakit hatinya kembali.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang sesak. Rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi. Perasaan yang entah didapat darimana itu kini menghinggapinya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara geraman dari arah sosok itu. Bukan geraman untuk menakut-nakuti tapi geraman yang menunjukkan kesakitan. Sosok itu terlihat kesakitan memegangi dadanya.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan" ucap Kai dengan segala usahanya untuk tak menggeram ditengah-tengah perubahannya.

"Disini aku yang kau sakiti. Seharusnya hanya aku yang tersakiti disini" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kendalikan dirimu! Jangan buat dirimu sakit hanya karenaku!" bentak Kai.

"Harusnya aku yang marah disini! Apa hakmu memerintahku?!" teriak Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pening mulai menghinggapi Kyungsoo. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kyungsoo mengamati sosok itu.

"Cukup, Kai! Semakin kau membuatnya terluka maka semakin kau ikut tersakiti" tegur Chanyeol yang baru saja datang bersama Sehun.

Keduanya datang disaat yang tepat saat perdebatan sengit itu tak mungkin berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol dan Sehun bergerak mendekati Kai dan membawa namja tan itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini salah satu akibat dari penolakan Kai. Chanyeol memerintahkan Sehun untuk membawa Kai pergi.

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Ikatan batin yang kuat ternyata berdampak buruk bila salah satu diantara mereka menolak kehadiarannya.

"Maafkan, Kai. Aku yakin ia tak menolakmu. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Aku harap kau mengerti" ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah tak terlalu mempedulikan kata-kata Chanyeol. Dirinya terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Chanyeol bergerak menuju jendela Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo. Ia turut prihatin dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Secepatnya ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membuka jendela Kyungsoo lalu meloncat keluar.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

BRAK

PRANG

BUGH

Suara gaduh terdengar keras diruang tamu keluarga warewolf. Disana terjadi keributan 'kecil' antar saudara. Kris yang amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun langsung menyerang Kai yang baru saja datang bersama Sehun. Sehun sudah berusaha melerai keduanya tapi kekuatannya tak cukup menandingi kekuatan Kris maupun Kai.

Kai yang tak terima dipukul begitu saja langsung membalas pukulan Kris. Ia tak peduli jika Kris adalah hyungnya. Ia sebal dengan segala sifat Kris yang otoriter itu. Keduanya terus beradu jotosan hingga memporak-porandakan seisi ruang tamu itu. Sudah tak ternilai lagi berapa jumlah kerusakan diruang tamu itu. Padahal disana banyak barang antik dari jaman dahulu yang hanya satu-satunya didunia.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang langsung disuguhi pemandangan hebat.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri dipinggiran.

"Kenapa kau tak melerai mereka?"

"Kau pikir aku tak mencobanya? Aku sudah kewalahan melerai mereka. Kekuatanku tak sepadan dengan kekuatan Kai yang dalam mode perubahannya dan kekuatan Kris hyung yang sudah sempurna!"

"Sial!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sekali tak tau harus berbuat apa. Keduanya tak mampu menenangkan kekuatan 'monster' Kai dan Kris. Ditengah kefrustasian keduanya, Tao datang dalam kondisi segar. Saat terbangun, Tao mendengar suara berisik dibawah. Ia memutuskan untuk turun tapi sebelum itu ia membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao dan berdiri ditengah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"OMO!" pekik Tao kaget melihat ruangan yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan kedua namja yang masih terlibat perkelahian.

"Kenapa kalian tak menghentikan mereka?" kesal Tao.

"Ck. Jika kami berhasil melerai mereka tak mungkin mereka masih asik bergumul begitu" cibir Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Tao panik.

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Tao. Mereka lupa jika disini ada Tao yang merupakan 'mate' dari Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menyeringai saat keduanya sama-sama memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Tao.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu?" tanya Tao tak mengerti.

"Sudah lakukan saja. Ini demi kebaikan bersama" suruh Chanyeol. Tao yang tak terlalu mengerti langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"KRIS, BERHENTI! KEMARI!" jerit Tao lantang.

Seketika tubuh Kris langsung berhenti memukuli Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan menarik tubuh Kai menjauh dan menahannya agar tak menyerang lagi. Kris seperti anjing setia langsung saja menghampiri Tao yang berdiri penuh kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Kris.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kris saat dirinya tau kedua saudaranya itu memanfaatkan Tao untuk menghentikan perkelahiannya.

"Mwo?! Kau mengataiku brengsek?!" tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Kris gugup seketika melihat wajah Tao yang akan menangis.

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Tao lalu pergi. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian mengejar Tao.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum kemenangan. Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa membantu mereka disaat genting seperti ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian membawa Kai kekamarnya. Untung saja sekarang Kai sudah kembali kekeadaan normalnya. Jadi keduanya tak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk meladeni kebringasan Kai.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh! Udah pada bisa nebak kan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo terus gimana takdir mereka. Aku sengaja ga mau main umpet-umpetan. Tapi ya begitulah. Maaf klo cepet banget kebacanya. Dan...TAORIS in here. Siapa yang rindu mereka? aku sengaja bikin mereka tampil duluan. Yah...secara Kris dulu yang udah nemuin matenya.**

 **OK lah...siap2 untuk 'hentakan' kedua. Menurut kalian siapa? Hunhan or Chanbaek? kkkkk. Dan pastinya bukan Kaisoo.. Long way to go guys... Aku ga semudah itu membiarkan mereka bersatu. kkkkk #devillaugh.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _Previous chapter :_

 _"_ _KRIS, BERHENTI! KEMARI!" jerit Tao lantang._

 _Seketika tubuh Kris langsung berhenti memukuli Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan menarik tubuh Kai menjauh dan menahannya agar tak menyerang lagi. Kris seperti anjing setia langsung saja menghampiri Tao yang berdiri penuh kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Kris._

 _"_ _Brengsek!" umpat Kris saat dirinya tau kedua saudaranya itu memanfaatkan Tao untuk menghentikan perkelahiannya._

 _"_ _Mwo?! Kau mengataiku brengsek?!" tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Kris gugup seketika melihat wajah Tao yang akan menangis._

 _"_ _Aku membencimu!" teriak Tao lalu pergi. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian mengejar Tao._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum kemenangan. Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa membantu mereka disaat genting seperti ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian membawa Kai kekamarnya. Untung saja sekarang Kai sudah kembali kekeadaan normalnya. Jadi keduanya tak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk meladeni kebringasan Kai._

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao duduk santai dikantin kampus mereka. Ketiganya tampak muram dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan mereka. Mereka bertiga serempak menghela nafas mereka. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka seperti yeoja yang sedang patah hati.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, panda?"

Tao membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kris dan saudara-saudaranya berjalan mendekati meja mereka. Tao mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kris dan memilih diam memandangi makanannya. Ketiga namja tinggi itu memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah 'mate' mereka masing-masing.

"Kau belum menjawabku, panda" tegur Kris.

"Apa urusanmu?! Pergi sana!" usir Tao.

Seperti sebuah robot yang dikendalikan, tubuh Kris tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan meninggalkan kelima orang yang berada dikantin. Tao mendengus pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kris seperti boneka mainan Tao.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Hyungmu pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tak menyangka akan seampuh ini efeknya. Tao kau benar-benar hebat" ucap Chanyeol dan memberikan jempolnya untuk Tao. Tao mencibik pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tanya saja pada kedua manusia jadi-jadian ini. Aku pergi" kesal Tao.

"Panda! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Luhan tapi Tao terus melangkah menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ah...aku hampir lupa. Bagaiaman keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyit heran. Setau mereka, mereka tak menceritakan kepada siapapun perihal sakitnya Kyungsoo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya seolah ia tau jika Kyungsoo sedang sakit?

"Bagaimana kau tau?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Kemarin kami baru ke apartemen kalian dan menemukan Kyungsoo pingsan" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kenapa kalian ke apartemen kami?" penasaran Baekhyun.

"Aku mencarimu tapi kau tak ada" bohong Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau bohong"

Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan kecil Chanbaek hanya diam. Luhan memberi kode Sehun menanyakan ada apa. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Katakan padaku, Park!" tegas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengatakannya tapi tidak disini" ucap Chanyeol menyerah.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar kantin. Percuma saja ia menutupi apa yang terjadi. Toh lelaki mungilnya ini akan terus bertanya hingga ia puas dengan jawabannya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Baekhyun cukup tertegun dengan bangunan klasik didepannya. Bahkan hingga turun dari mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih saja memandangi bangunan didepannya.

Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya kedalam. Namja mungil incarannya ini terkadang menyusahkan juga. Pintu utama terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok lelaki tua yang Chanyeol tau betul siapa itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda Kai masih berada dikamar. Sepertinya beliau belum sadar" jawab Pak Lee.

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

"Tak separah kemarin, hanya saja sedikit lambat untuk sembuh. Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan 'mate'nya"

"Aish...namja bodoh. Kenapa dia suka sekali membuat orang lain susah" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kajja!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan meraih pinggang rampingnya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Baekhyun membungkuk singkat saat melewati lelaki tua yang diajak Chanyeol berbincang tadi. Lelaki tua itu membalas membungkuk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan lelaki tua itu.

Segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otak Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka sudah masuk didalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengamati kamarnya. Ia mengunci kamarnya lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamar. Baru kali ini ia melihat kamar dengan nuansa klasik dijaman kuno.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kesepakatan" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kesepakatan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar. Aku akan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada dikepala kecilmu itu tapi kau hanya perlu membalasnya dengan menuruti setiap keinginanku"

"It's not fair!" seru Baekhyun.

"Terserah. Jika kau tak mau tak masalah bagiku" balas Chanyeol cuek. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab deal or no deal. Setelahnya aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu tapi tidak untuk apa keinginanku"

"Ck. Kau pemaksa sekali. Sejak awal bertemu denganmu kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu!"

"Itu sifat naluriahku. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya"

"Fine! Deal! Aku menyetujui kesepakatanmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan Baekhyun tanpa harus bersusah payah. Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk disofa yang berada dikamarnya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk memulai.

"Jadi...sebenarnya kau ini apa? Aku tau jika kau bukan manusia biasa"

"Warewolf" Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"Warewolf? Aku rasa itu hanya didongeng saja. Kau tak mengarangnya kan?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun geram. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki jangkung didepannya ini menjawab begitu santai dan sangat singkat. Ia sangat serius saat ini.

"Aku serius, Park Chanyeol! Jawablah dengan benar!" kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Betapa menyenangkannya mengerjai simungil ini. Baekhyun memberengut saat lelaki giant didepannya ini ketawa. Jika bukan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, mana sudi ia berada dikamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh didada bidang Chanyeol

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Baek" ucap Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Bekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Rasanya nyaman, apalagi sekarang ia berada dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau warewolf, apa mata semerah darah itu merupakan buktinya?"

"Kau melihatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi hanya dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Marah, bulan purnama dan menciummu"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud kalimat terakhirmu?"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedekapannya lagi.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak protes. Tak usah bertanya. Aku akan menjelaskannya"

"Jadi aku dan saudara-saudaraku seorang warewolf. Kami lebih tampak seperti manusia dibandingkan serigala. Hanya dalam keadaan marah dan bulan purnama saja yang membuat kami berubah. Mata kami akan berubah menjadi semerah darah dan kuku-kuku kami akan memanjang dan terlihat seperti cakar. Kami sudah hidup puluhan tahun. Umur kami memang tak sama seperti umur manusia pada umumnya. Dan sekarang kami mengalami pendewasaan. Dan untuk melewati masa pendewasaan kami membutuhkan seorang 'mate' untuk melakukan 'mating'"

Baekhyun beranjak dari dekapan Chanyeol dan duduk dihadapannya. Kini ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Mate? Mating? Sebenarnya apa itu?"

"'Mate' adalah takdir kami dan pendamping hidup kami. Setiap warewolf akan mempunyai satu 'mate' yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka"

"Lalu apa aku dan teman-temanku merupakan 'mate' kalian?"

"Luar biasanya, iya. Kami sendiri tak menyangkanya. Jujur saja itu merupakan keuntungan buat kami. Kami jadi tak perlu repot-repot membungkam kalian untuk menyebarkan bahwa kami seorang warewolf"

"Jika Luhan hyung dengan namja albino, kemudian Tao dengan namja tinggi tadi dan aku dengan...dengan..mu. Lalu Kyungsoo dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia meruntuki mulutnya yang gugup saat menyebut namanya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo dengan Kai. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya"

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Kai?"

"Itu karena Kai menghindari Kyungsoo. Kai menolak Kyungsoo sebagai 'mate'nya"

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol langsung bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya bisa kalian menolak seorang 'mate'?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang bukan jika satu warewolf ditakdirkan memiliki 'mate'. Seberapa besar menolak kami tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Karena 'mate' mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat dengan warewolf terutama setelah 'mating'"

"Lalu kenapa Kai menolak Kyungsoo?"

"Karena Kai berada disini bukan mencari 'mate'nya. Ia disini karena ingin mencari pembunuh kedua orang tua kami"

Baekhyun ikut merasa sedih. Ia peluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja dapat merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi dipelukannya ini sebenarnya rapuh. Ia memendam segala masalahnya sendiri dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjadi tempat adunya.

"Maafkan aku harus membuatmu menceritakan semuanya" ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Tidak. Aku memang harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tak tega melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling melukai"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kai dan Kyungsoo mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Keduanya akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan pasangannya. Dan penolakan Kai terhadap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terpuruk dan itu sama saja membuat Kai ikut terpuruk. Kai berusaha membuat Kyungsoo membencinya dan menghilang dari pandangannya tapi jika sampai itu terjadi, keduanya akan mati perlahan"

"A-Apa?!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Mereka istimewa, Baek. Perasaan mereka bisa menjadi penyembuh sekaligus dewa kematian untuk mereka sendiri. Seorang warewolf tak akan hidup lama jika sang 'mate' tak berada disampingnya. Dan kau tau, Kai memiliki kekuatan yang paling besar dari kami. Jika pada bulan purnama mendatang ia tak melakukan 'mating' dengan Kyungsoo maka Kai akan berubah menjadi monster dan kehilangan seluruh kendali diri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo akan mati dan setelah kematian Kyungsoo, Kai juga akan mati"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kenapa Kyungsoo mempunyai nasib yang benar-benar buruk batin Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo tetap hidup. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Ayo temukan pembunuh kedua orang tuamu. Kita selesaikan urusan pribadi Kai agar ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebelum kesana. Aku ingin kau mengabulkan keinginanku"

"Chanyeol-ah! Itu tak penting! Kita harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Ini penting Baek. Penting untuk kita berdua"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semangat Baekhyun menurun. Ia menantikan kalimat selanjutnya dari Chanyeol.

"Keinginanku adalah 'mating' denganmu"

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya saat melihat mata Chanyeol berwarna merah. Sungguh ia sangat takut jika Chanyeol seperti ini. Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari tak dapat berkutik saat tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja diranjang. Badan Baekhyun gemetaran.

"C-Chan..."

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. Dilihatnya lelaki mungil dibawahnya meringkuk ketakutan. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus sadar. Jika ia kehilangan kendali maka ia bisa menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar geraman. Baekhyun melihat seksama tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tak menyadari jika kuku tajam Chanyeol sudah keluar. Pasti Chanyeol menahan sedari tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ketakutan tapi melihat Chanyeol seperti sedang kesakitan membuatnya tak tega. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Badannya masih gemetar tapi hatinya bersikukuh memeluk Chanyeol.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Yeol. Tolong jangan ditahan. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu tersakiti" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"Aku tak bisa. Dengan tampangku yang seperti ini saja kau sudah ketakutan, Baek. Jika kau menyuruhku lebih lanjut aku takut menyakitimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Kesakitanmu kesakitanku. Aku percaya padamu" ucap Baekhyun menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keranjang dan menurunkannya pelan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur kedagu Baekhyun. Tangan hangat Chanyeol mengalir disekitar wajah Baekhyun. Perpaduan kehangatan tangan dan dinginnya kuku-kuku Chanyeol membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai mencium Baekhyun pelan. Bibir manis Baekhyun membuatnya ketagihan. Tubuhnya bergerak menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman dalam dan panas itu. Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat pundak Chanyeol saat tangan Chanyeol mulai mengeksplor tubuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat merasakan sensasi nikmat akibat perlakuan Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kini Baekhyun sudah tergeletak tanpa mengenakan sehelai kainpun. Chanyeol menatap lapar tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai aksinya dari perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelinjang saat benda basah nan kenyal menyentuh perut ratanya. Desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam hasrat mereka. Chanyeol yang harus dengan segera melakukan penyatuan langsung memposisikan dirinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta ijin dari simungil. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dirasa mendapat persetujuan, Chanyeol langsung saja melesatkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"GRRRRRRRR!"

Keduanya menjerit dan menggeram bersamaan. Penyatuan yang sempurna dilanjutkan dengan gerakan lambat namun pasti. Baekhyun mendesah keras saat merasakan benda asing memenuhi lubangnya. Rasanya sedikit perih tapi begitu nikmat. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak.

Baekhyun mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup banyak. Keduanya masih belum berhenti melakukannya. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah tapi lelaki diatasnya masih saja menggenjotnya kuat.

Baekhyun yang merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya langsung mencengkeram kuat pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggeram kesakitan. Kuku-kuku Baekhyun yang tumbuh menusuk kulitnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan keluar langsung mempercepat genjotannya.

"AAAAHHHH~~~~~"

Baekhyun menjerit saat dirinya keluar. Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi langsung menggerakan pinggulnya lagi tanpa menunggu kesiapan Baekhyun. Kasur berdecit hebat akibat keganasan Chanyeol. Terus dan terus, Chanyeol menggenjot lubang Baekhyun.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH!"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat ia orgasme yang disusul dengan robohnya ranjang mereka. Chanyeol merasakan tenaganya luar biasa terisi. Belum pernah ia mendapat kekuatan seperti ini. Ia pandangi namja mungil yang sudah jatuh pingsan akibat sesi panas mereka. Chanyeol bergerak dan membuat ranjang yang sudah roboh itu semakin hancur.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat menyadari tenaganya yang luar biasa. Ia berdiri dan merapikan puing-puing ranjangnya agar tak melukai Baekhyun. Setelah cukup bersih-bersihnya, Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mandi. Pantulan kaca yang menampilkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertegun. Matanya sekarang tak lagi berwarna merah darah melainkan warna kuning sama seperti milik Kris. Ia tersenyum samar mengingat dirinya sudah melakukan 'mating' dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan masalah Kai.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Biasanya tubuhnya akan cepat sembuh tapi kenapa dia merasakan jika tubuhnya tak seperti dulu. Kai mencoba untuk duduk tapi kepalanya terasa pening. Ia rebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Seorang pria tua masuk kekamar Kai sambil membawa nampan. Pria tua itu tersenyum samar saat melihat Tuan mudanya sudah siuman. Namja itu menghampiri ranjang Kai dan meletakkan nampan dimeja dekat ranjang Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan muda Kai?" tanya pak Lee.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kai serak.

"Anda masih harus beristirahat. Keadaan anda masih belum stabil"

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar 2 hari. Saya membawakan daging segar untuk anda. Ini bisa membuat anda lebih segar"

Kai hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Perasaannya kacau. Ia ingat saat bertemu Kyungsoo terakhir kali membuatnya merasa sedih dengan segala kondisinya. Ia sadar jika takdirnya tak bisa dihindari tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selama ia belum membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya, ia masih belum bisa tenang. Dendam itu sudah menemani hidupnya selama ini.

Pak Lee yang melihat kondisi Kai kian memburuk ikut khawatir. Jujur saja ia tak ingin melihat tuan mudanya seperti itu. Pak Lee yang hendak keluar kamar Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah foto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang Kai. Pak Lee meraihnya dan memandang sekilas foto itu. Ia mengambil foto itu dan memasukkan kedalam jasnya. Ia akan menyelidiki orang yang ada difoto itu.

Kai menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dilubuk hatinya terasa sakit yang amat sangat. Perasaan menyakitkan itu terus menyerangnya. Tanpa sadar Kai menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan pedihnya yang dideritanya.

"Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Kai.

"Apa aku terlalu menyakitimu hingga kau sesakit ini? Sungguh ini menyakitkan"

Dilain tempat, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya didashboard kasurnya. Ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Hidupnya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Belum lama ia menjalani hidup layaknya orang normal, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali membencinya. Apa salahnya? Sedikitpun ia tak mengenali orang itu sebelumnya tapi kenapa orang itu datang kepadanya dan memberikan segala kebencian kepadanya?

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang merasa sesak. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Padahal ia sangat menyukai penyelamatnya itu. Ia berharap bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tapi semua itu sirna setelah penolakan dari penyelamatnya itu. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa antara dia dan orang itu. Kenapa orang itu begitu menyalahkannya akan kehadirannya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa hubunganku denganmu? Kenapa aku sangat terluka? Sungguh ini menyakitkan" lirih Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mian...Jeongmal mianhae #deepbow. Sumpah ngaretnya lama banget. Maaf klo NC Kristao kemarin kurang hot. Dan yang punya chanbaek juga kurang hot. huhuhuhu. Maafkan aku T,T**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah support aku selama ini. Maaf juga klo lama apdetnya. Terus dukung Kaisoo ya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak banget momennya Kaisoo. Semoga badai ga dateng lagi. Amin.**

 **Cukup cuap-cuap dari aku. Terima kasih semua readers yang udah baca, follow, fav n review epep ini. Klo masih gaje harap dimaklumi dan berikanlah saran kepadaku.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Previous chapter :_

 _Dilain tempat, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya didashboard kasurnya. Ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Hidupnya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Belum lama ia menjalani hidup layaknya orang normal, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali membencinya. Apa salahnya? Sedikitpun ia tak mengenali orang itu sebelumnya tapi kenapa orang itu datang kepadanya dan memberikan segala kebencian kepadanya?_

 _Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang merasa sesak. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Padahal ia sangat menyukai penyelamatnya itu. Ia berharap bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tapi semua itu sirna setelah penolakan dari penyelamatnya itu. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa antara dia dan orang itu. Kenapa orang itu begitu menyalahkannya akan kehadirannya?_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa hubunganku denganmu? Kenapa aku sangat terluka? Sungguh ini menyakitkan" lirih Kyungsoo._

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus. Tubuhnya berangsur membaik walaupun tak secepat dulu. Kai berjalan memajang wajah datarnya seperti biasanya. Ia mengacuhkan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melirik-lirik kearahnya. Ia ingin menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya berpikir dan terus berpikir. Orang yang katanya ditakdirkan untuknya.

Kai berbelok kearah ruang musik. Kata hyungnya, orang itu ada diruang musik saat ini. Kai tak terlalu yakin bisa berbicara berdua dengannya. Apalagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat orang itu sedikit menjauhinya.

Kai membuka pintu ruang musik. Pertama kali Kai memasuki ruang itu hanya terdengar dentingan suara piano yang mengalir merdu dan sendu. Mungkin orang yang memainkannya sedang gundah gulana hingga lagu yang dimainkannya begitu sendu dan penuh perasaan. Kai mendapati seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk di depan piano. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu ruang musik membuatnya tak sadar jika ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Namja itu terus memainkan lagu sedihnya. Tak ada nyanyian apapun dari lagu itu. Ia sengaja menumpahkan rasa sedih dan sendunya melalui nada piano yang keluar. Kai berjalan mendekati namja itu. Punggungnya yang kecil terkesan rapuh dimata Kai. Keterikatannya ia dan namja itu membuat Kai ingin mendekap namja itu dan menghilangkan segala rasa tak menyenangkan dari hatinya. Tapi Kai sadar jika orang yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah dia.

DANG

Suara tuts yang ditekan bersamaan membuat Kai sedikit terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Namja mungil itu terlihat berdiam dan termangu menatap tuts piano didepannya. Seketika itu Kai merasa dia orang yang paling brengsek. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat orang serapuh itu menjadi seperti ini. Tak bertenaga dan tak berjiwa.

Kyungsoo menatap piano didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia hembuskan nafasnya sebentar guna menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berniat pulang. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo mendapati namja yang ia hindari beberapa hari ini berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menatap mata Kai. Kyungsoo buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari ruang musik.

Saat langkahnya mencapai tepat disebelah Kai, laki-laki tan itu mencekal tangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan tak memberontak sedikitpun. Masih dengan pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa menatap mata Kai, Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan rasa gugupnya. Sungguh...Kyungsoo masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Melihat Kai membuatnya teringat masa-masa buruknya dengan Kai. Namja itu benar-benar sudah menanamkan benih sakit hati didadanya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tak mau menatap Kai yang kini menatapnya. Tangannya bergetar saat merasakan cengkraman Kai semakin kuat.

"Apo..." gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar Kai.

Kai melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Ia merasa tak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kai langsung saja membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya mendapati dirinya dengan mudah ditarik dalam pelukan Kai. Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kai melesakkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Aroma ini adalah aroma yang diinginkan Kai. Aroma yang mirip dengan eommanya. Begitu menenangkan dan nyaman. Tak pernah ia merasakan pelukan sehangat ini selain eommanya. Apakah benar Kyungsoo adalah takdirnya? Itu lah hal yang selalu Kai tanyakan pada dirinya. Mengingat begitu besarnya keterikatannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong keras tubuh Kai hingga pelukannya dengan mudah terlepas. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih mencerna semua yang terjadi. Kai begitu lihai memainkan hatinya. Dengan mudahnya Kai membuatnya terjatuh kedalam pesonanya dan dengan mudah juga Kai menghempaskannya kekenyataan pahit. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan kakinya.

"Andwe! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Kai terdiam.

"Jangan buat aku bingung dengan semua tindakanmu. Kau mendekat lalu menolakku secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan menatap mata Kai. Kai diam, lidahnya kelu melihat tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menyiksa dimatanya. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terngiang-ngiang diotaknya. Jujur...ia tak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia masih ragu dengan hatinya. Kai ingin sekali selalu berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo layaknya warewolf yang lain dengan 'mate'nya. Hanya saja sisi egois dan rasa balas dendamnya yang tinggi membuat sistem otaknya menolak semua itu. Sebelum ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya ia masih belum bisa terpusat untuk 'mating'.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai terdiam langsung mengambil langkah menjauhinya. Kyungsoo membuka paksa pintu ruangan musik dan menutupnya keras. Debuman pintu menyadarkan Kai yang bermain dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah menghilang. Kai langsung mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ketempat sepi. Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan Kai. Ia marah. Itu sudah jelas. Kyungsoo menatap sengit kearah Kai yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kita belum selesai berbicara" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Kita? Berbicara? Setahuku hanya aku yang berbicara sedangkan kau tidak!" ungkap Kyungsoo dengan penekanan dibagian akhir kalimatnya. Kai menatap datar Kyungsoo.

"See? Disinilah aku sebagai pihak yang berbicara bukan kau" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi.

Kai mencegah Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ketempatnya semula. Kyungsoo memberontak.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"KAU!" geram Kai.

Seketika nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Kyungsoo melihat mata Kai yang berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Ia dengan jelas mendengar suara gemeletuk dari gigi Kai. Kyungsoo yakin jika laki-laki dihadapannya ini tengah menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu secepat ini?! Tak taukah kau jika aku sedang mengurusi masalahku?!" desis Kai.

"Memangnya aku tau?! Kau sendiri yang mendekatiku! Lagipula ada apa denganku? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menghindarimu?!" bentak Kyungsoo tersulut emosi.

"Karena kau adalah 'mate'ku!" ujar Kai sedikit lebih tenang. Apa reaksi Kyungsoo?

"Mate?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan mulut setengah melongo.

"Kau dengan jelas mendengarku kan? Kau tidak bodohkan?" tanya Kai.

"Tunggu! Kau mengerjaiku? Kau membuatku tampak bodoh dengan segala kebohonganmu. Jika kau terus berbohong padaku lebih baik aku pergi" sinis Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kau ingin bukti jika kau adalah 'mate'ku dan kita saling terikat?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menghentikan dan berbalik. Ia melihat Kai yang memunggunginya. Ternyata laki-laki itu bertanya tanpa menatapnya dan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kai berbalik dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo dengan mata merahnya. Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai memainkan pisau lipat yang diambilnya tadi.

"Akan aku buktikan jika kita saling 'berbagi'. Kesakitanmu adalah kesakitanku juga"

JLEB

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

Kai menancapkan pisau itu ketangannya tapi jangan salah paham. Bukan Kai yang menjerit kesakitan melainkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terduduk lemah memegangi tangannya dan berteriak histeris. Kai mencabut pisaunya dan perlahan-lahan luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Kai senekat itu menusuk tangannya sendiri dengan pisau. Dan anehnya lagi bukannya Kai yang kesakitan tapi dirinya. Rasa sakit seperti tertusuk masih dirasakan Kyungsoo. Saking sakitnya, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk memegangi tangannya. Sakit sekali pikir Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kai langsung menempelkan tangan Kyungsoo kebibirnya. Sebuah kecupan hangat diberikan Kai untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih tak mengerti merasakan tangannya membaik. Tak ada sakit apapun. Ia merasa tangannya kembali normal. Sekelebat bayangan dirinya sewaktu terkilir dulu menghinggapinya. Ia pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kai dan hasilnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Hanya sebuah kecupan saja bisa menyembuhkannya dalam waktu singkat.

Kai meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo dan berdiri. Ia rapikan bajunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau masih bingung tanya kan saja kepada teman-temanmu. Aku yakin mereka sudah mengetahuinya"

Kyungsoo masih duduk termangu mencerna ucapan Kai. Bagaimana Kai bisa kenal dengan teman-temannya? Lalu apa yang diketahui teman-temannya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran Kyungsoo.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Sehun terus mencumbu Luhan yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. Mulutnya menjelajahi setiap jengkal rongga mulut Luhan. Kepalanya bergerak liar mengikuti cumbuannya yang semakin dalam dan panas. Tubuhnya sedikit dibuat rendah tapi tak sepenuhnya menindih namja rusa dibawahnya.

Luhan mendesah tertahan saat Sehun mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Walaupun dari luar saja, Luhan tak bisa menghindari desahannya. Tangan Sehun terus bergerak meraba kulit Luhan bagian dalam. Sehun langsung saja menyobek baju Luhan. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman saat tangan besar Sehun dengan kuku panjangnya mulai meraba kulit perutnya. Gesekan kuku tajam Sehun dengan kulitnya membuat Luhan meremang. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, Luhan melepas panggutan panas Sehun.

Sehun dengan rela hati melepaskan cumbuannya. Ia tatap namja dibawahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sedangkan Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Luhan dengan jelas melihat warna mata Sehun yang terlihat merah. Ia tak terlalu terkejut lagi. Luhan juga melihat taring-taring Sehun mulai keluar. Inilah Sehun yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah tau tentang Sehun dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena sejak perkenalannya dengan Sehun, Luhan sudah terikat dan jatuh hati dengan manusia serigala didepannya ini.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu walaupun kau memintanya setelah ini. Kau milikku" desis Sehun tajam dengan geraman yang tertahan. Luhan mengangguk singkat. Tangannya menyentuh pipi namja pucat itu.

"Aku milikmu. Miliki aku sepenuhnya, Sehun-ah"

Mendapatkan lampu hijau, Sehun langsung menyerang Luhan. Ia menyambar bibir manis Luhan dan melumatnya kasar. Luhan yang kualahan mengimbangi permainan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membiarkan Sehun mendominasi setiap pergerakannya. Toh ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dibawah Sehun.

Sehun bergerak cepat dengan merobek semua baju yang Luhan kenakan. Nafsu sudah menguasainya. Melihat Luhan yang terbaring pasrah dengan pemandangan indah didepannya membuat Sehun meneteskan air liurnya. Kepala Sehun bergerak menuju leher Luhan. Ia mengendus-endus bau Luhan yang khas. Bau khas milik seorang Luhan 'mate'nya.

Sehun menggigiti setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Sehun berusaha untuk tak terlalu dalam saat menggigiti Luhan mengingat gigi-gigi tajamnya dapat melukai tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang merasakan sensasi dingin setiap kali Sehun menggigit tubuhnya. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram kasur dan sedikit mengoyaknya hingga robek.

Sehun terus menjelajahi tubuh Luhan hingga kebagian bawah. Melihat punya Luhan yang sudah berdiri tegak membuat Sehun tak sabar ingin membobol lubang Luhan. Sehun melepas celananya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki Luhan. Sehun menatap sejenak Luhan yang pasrah dibawahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang hangat Luhan.

"AAKKK!"

Jeritan Luhan menggema diseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Sebuah jeritan kesakitan dan kenikmatan mengalun memasuki telinga Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram kuat kasur Luhan hingga sobek. Luhan terlalu nikmat untuknya dan hari ini ia akan mengalami masa 'pendewasaannya'.

Sehun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dan menghentak-hentakkan miliknya yang sudah sejak tadi menanti pijatan 'nikmat' dari 'mate'nya. Luhan bergerak pasrah mengimbangi gerakan Sehun yang terkesan brutal. Tubuhnya terasa remuk seremuk-remuknya. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat Sehun menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Seakan-akan dirinya dari dulu mendambakan sentuhan ini.

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Matanya semakin menyala merah. Sebentar lagi ia akan meluncurkan serpihan-serpihan kenikmatannya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Taringnya semakin tajam dan kuku-kukunya semakin memanjang. Sebuah getaran halus merambati tubuh Sehun. Rasanya panas dan nikmat. Tubuhnya seakan-akan pulih dan segar.

Dengan beberapa kali hentakan, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan cairannya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Matanya yang memerah menjadi kuning terang. Otot-ototnya tertampil menunjukkan sesi 'mating' yang ia lakukan sudah selesai. Sehun menunduk dan mendapati Luhan yang berantakan dibawahnya. Tubuhnya yang semula banyak bekas luka cakaran dan gigitan berangsur-angsur membaik dengan sendirinya. Penyatuan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan berlangsung sempurna. Sehun bersyukur karena Luhan adalah 'mate'nya bukan yang lain.

Sehun merapikan kasur Luhan yang benar-benar berantakan agar 'mate' mungilnya itu bisa tidur. Ia lihat sekeliling kamar Luhan dan ternyata hanya bagian kasur saja yang terlihat berantakan. Apalagi ranjang Luhan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ternyata 'mating' bisa sedahsyat ini. Pantas saja hyungnya selalu mengganti ranjangnya setelah melakukan 'mating'.

Sehun memakai celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi seseorang diluar sana.

"Bawakan ranjang baru kesebuah apartemen. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan alamatnya"

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia merasa haus setelah sesi 'mating' yang luar biasa. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Seorang namja mungil disusul namja tinggi masuk kedalam apartemen. Keduanya terkejut melihat Sehun yang berdiri topless dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sehun langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali berjalan kearah dapur. Baekhyun geram dengan sikap serigala satu ini. Ingin sekali ia memukuli wajah datar si Sehun. Chanyeol mengendus-endus perlahan dan saat hidungnya mencium sesuatu ia menyeringai.

"Kau habis 'mating'?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol malas. Seharusnya hyungnya yang satu ini sudah peka sedari tadi. Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan kedua saudara itu mengernyit bingung.

"Untung kau tak menghancurkan apartemen ini" gurau Chanyeol.

"APA?!" pekik Baekhyun heboh.

"Kau melakukan apa kepada Luhan hyung?! Kau menyakitinya?!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak menyakitinya" ucap Sehun malas.

"Sudahlah...Luhan pasti baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang nampak ingin melayangkan protesnya.

"Pas sekali kau ada disini, Hun. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Pakai dulu bajumu" perintah Chaanyeol.

Baekhyun pergi kekamar Luhan untuk mengecek keadaan sabahabatnya itu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang sudah pergi langsung menatap Sehun yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyodorkan kearah Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan mengernyit bingung.

"Ini apa, hyung?"

"Itu adalah sebuah petunjuk terakhir yang coba Kai temukan. Pak Lee tak sengaja menemukannya dikamar Kai. Ia memberikannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu pak Lee untuk merahasiakan ini dari Kris hyung. Aku juga sudah menyuruh pak Lee untuk mencari identitas orang difoto itu"

"Kai mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya dari Kai juga. Kita harus bertindak cepat menemukan orang itu sebelum Kai. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya"

"Kau tau waktu kita terbatas. Sebentar lagi akan purnama sedangkan masih belum melakukan 'mating' dengan Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir akan kondisi mereka"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol sedikit frustasi. Ia tau dengan betul apa yang ditakutkan oleh hyungnya itu. Tapi bagaimana membujuk Kai yang keras kepala untuk segera 'mating'? Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saja tak begitu baik apalagi melakukan 'mating'. Sehun merenung sejenak.

Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi minuman untuk kedua orang kakak-adik itu. Baekhyun sedikit heran melihat tampang kusut keduanya. Sepertinya bahasan yang sedang mereka perbincangkan tidak meneumi titik terang. Baekhyun meletakkan nampannya diatas meja dan meraih gelas diatasnya dan menaruhnya didepan kedua namja itu. Baekhyun melirik sebuah foto yang berada dimeja. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat orang didalam foto itu. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat kedua namja serigala itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku ingat sekarang!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang tampak berbinar dengan memegang foto yang merupakan petunjuk pentingnya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Kalian dapat darimana foto ini, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun menatap kedua manusia serigala itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aish! Aku yang bertanya duluan, bodoh! Jangan bertanya balik!" geram Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah bukti penting bagi kami. Kami harus menemukan orang itu bagaimanapun caranya" jawab Sehun.

"Bukti penting? Apa ini berkaitan dengan saudara kalian yang bernama Kai itu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Benar. Kai sedang mencari orang yang ada difoto itu" ucap Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Omo! Aku harap ini bukan pertanda buruk" gelisah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku harap kalian jangan terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku sampaikan"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Awalnya kedua namja serigala itu ragu dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Semoga apa yang terjadi setelah ini tidak menjadi buruk.

"Orang difoto ini adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Sahabat kami" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun melebarkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini?! Ternyata selama ini orang yang dicari Kai berada didekatnya? Dan berita ini adalah berita buruk karena orang yang dicari Kai adalah 'mate'nya yang tak terelakkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kami semua selalu berbagi kisah masa kecil kami. Dan kami tau bagaimana rupa kami sewaktu kecil. Dan sewaktu Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto masa kecilnya, foto ini lah ia tunjukkan. Jadi aku tak mungkin salah"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

CEKLEK

Pintu apartemen dibuka dan menampilkan wajah kusut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki apartemennya dan teman-temannya. Kepalanya langsung berdiri tegak saat menemukan beberapa orang diruang tamu apartemennya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Seketika kepala ketiga orang disana menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Baekhyun yang gugup langsung menyembunyikan foto itu. Kyungsoo menatap curiga ketiga orang itu. Dan anehnya ada dua orang tak terlalu dikenalnya ada diapartemennya. Ia tau jika kedua orang itu merupakan saudara dari Kai.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan diapartemen kita, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Mereka datang berkunjung" jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Dia yang bernama Chanyeol dan yang itu bernama Sehun" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Tunggu! Ada bekas luka pada tanganmu. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo. Ia tarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan sebuah goresan ditangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda luka ditangannya" ucap Baekhyun heran.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kai padamu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tak tau bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu tau tentang tanganya. Padahal tak ada sesuatu apapun yang terluka ditangannya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aniya. Nan gwenchana"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian berdua. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? apa hubunganku dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo menatap kedua namja itu penuh selidik. Ia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin tau siapa sebenarrnya Kai dan apa hubungan mereka hingga secara tak sengaja ia terikat dengan Kai.

"Kyung...kenapa kau..."

"Aku tau kau juga tau masalahku, Baek. Jadi diam dan biarkan mereka yang menjeaskannya" potong Kyungsoo cepat dan tegas.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian. Kedua orang itu saling memandang dan menimang apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"Tak usah membuang waktu. Apa maksud aku adalah 'mate' Kai? Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Kai mengatakan kau adalah 'mate'nya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap kedua manusia srigala itu.

"Baiklah. Jika Kai sudah mengatakan kau adalah 'mate'nya Kai maka kami tak bisa menutupi apapun lagi"

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar dan memandang Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat penasaran.

"Kami adalah manusia serigala. Kau mungkin menganggap itu gila dan kami mengada-ada tapi itulah kebenarannya. Aku, Sehun, Kris hyung dan Kai kami adalah bersaudara dan merupakan manusia serigala. Kami ditakdirkan memiliki seorang 'mate' untuk selamanya. Dan 'mate' kami berasal dari kaum manusia. Hanya kami yang dapat merasakan keberadaan 'mate' kami. Dalam kasus kami, Kau, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao adalah 'mate' kami. Kami harus melakukan 'mating' sebelum bulan purnama karena saat itu adalah saat pendewasaan kami" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Ia menunggu reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Antara kami dan 'mate' kami memiliki ikatan batin. Kami tak akan pernah bisa menolak 'mate' kami atau itu artinya kehancuran bagi kami" lanjut Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kalian menolak 'mate' kalian dan tidak melakukan 'mating' sebelum bulan purnama ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Kami akan berubah menjadi monster dan sifat serigala kami akan mengambil alih hingga kami kehilangan jati diri manusia kami. Dan saat itu tak hanya kami yang mengalami kesakitan yang mendalam tapi 'mate' kami juga akan mengalami kesakitan yang sama hingga mati"

"Jadi jika Kai terus menolakku dan tak melakukan 'mating' itu artinya kami akan mati secara perlahan karena kesakitan?"

"Kami tak tau pasti. Karena kami belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Itu hanya cerita yang diturunkan dari pendahulu kami" sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berdiri. Baekhyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tak pergi. Perhatian Kyungsoo beralih kesebuah foto yang terjatuh dari samping Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memungut foto itu yang membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana membelalak kaget. Baekhyun ingin merebut foto itu tapi Kyungsoo lebih gesit dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melihat foto itu lebih jelas. Ia tau jika itu adalah fotonya sewaktu kecil. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Tatapan Kyungsoo menajam dan menyelidik kearah dua bersaudara itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan foto ini?"

"Aku yang menunjukkan pada mereka, Kyung"

"Kau tau sendiri jika aku selalu membawa foto ini didompetku, Baek"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun jengah. Baekhyun menunduk dan meruntuki dirinya yang lupa jika Kyungsoo selalu membawa foto itu bersamanya.

"Sudahlah...Hari ini hari yang sangat buruk untukku. Aku anggap cerita kalian tadi hanya omong kosong. Silahkan kalian pulang. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian dan saudara-saudara kalian berada disekitar kami"

Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Baekhyun yang hendak menyusul Kyungsoo ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun untuk bersiap. Sehun mengangguk dan menuju kekamar Luhan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menenangkan separuh jiwanya itu.

"Yakinlah jika semua ini ada jalan keluarnya. Percayalah padaku, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya dikasur dalam keadaan terlentang. Matanya menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Kai hari ini ditambah cerita dari saudara Kai tadi memenuhi otaknya. Jujur saja ia masih belum menemukan inti dari permasalahannya. Terutama keadaan dimana Kai sangat menghindarinya. Ia tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Kai hingga memilih menghindari nasibnya. Bila yang dibilang Chanyeol tadi adalah benar maka Kai harusnya lebih tau konsekuensinya dan melakukan 'mating' sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini pendahulunya lakukan.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menata jendela kamarnya. Ia penasaran akan satu hal. Tentang fotonya yang ia temukan tadi. Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan dirinya? Tapi apa? Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Semua hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. Angin malam yang dingin menyapa setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Kyungsoo memandang langit dengan sendu. Seharusnya ia ikut bersama orang tuanya. Jadi ia tak perlu menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pagar besi dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok keranjangnya. Kyungsoo mengambil obat penenangnya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa butir dan meminumnya. Kyungsoo memegang erat botol obat itu. Ia terus memandangi botol itu. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo. Ia tuangkan obatnya itu ketangannya. Hampir setengah isi dari botol itu keluar. Kyungsoo menatap tangan mungilnya yang penuh dengan obat. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo menelan sekaligus obat-obat itu. Ia tau resikonya tapi ia memilih untuk melakukannya. Hanya mati yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia ingin menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak tahan bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Tubuhnya mengejang-ngejang akibat reaksi dari obat yang ditelannya. Seketika pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan sesak. Efek dari dosis yang berlebihan muncul sangat cepat dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai kembali kerumahnya dan melihat saudara-saudaranya sudah duduk rapi dimeja makan. Kai menghampiri mereka dengan malas. Kai menarik salah satu kursi untuk didudukinya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kai memegang dadanya dan merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris yang melihat itu langsung mengerubungi Kai. Kai mencengkeram erat kursi disebelahnya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi tak berhasil. Sehun memegangi Kai agar tak terjatuh. Ia yakin jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu tentu saja...

"Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello aku kembali! Ada yang kangen? pasti jawabannya ga, hahaha. Lama banget ya aku menghilangnya. Maafkan aku TT. Ceritanya semakin absurb ya? Tapi udah mulai kebongkarkan rahasia-rahasianya? Jujur aku masih bingung ma ending epep ini. Antara iya dan tidak Kaisoonya, kkkk.**

 **Aku mau promote sesuatu. Sebenernya udah hampir kadaluarsa sih ya tapi ga papalah. Mungkin sebagian readers udah pada tau klo para author pencinta Kaisoo bikin project dihari spesial Kaisoo tahun depan. Nah..project ini untuk meramaikan ff Kaisoo yang menurutku semakin lama semakin menghilang. huuhu.**

 **KFF2K17 mempersembahkan Let's Celebrate the Love! Sayangnya sekarang udah tahap claim prompt. Nah untuk para author kaisoo yang kebetulan mampir di epep aku bisa lah join projectnya. Seru-seru lho! buruan deh cek bio KFF2K17! ayo para author ramaikan epep Kaisoo. Aku juga ikut lho #semogasempet #peace**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _Previous chapter :_

 _Kai kembali kerumahnya dan melihat saudara-saudaranya sudah duduk rapi dimeja makan. Kai menghampiri mereka dengan malas. Kai menarik salah satu kursi untuk didudukinya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kai memegang dadanya dan merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris yang melihat itu langsung mengerubungi Kai. Kai mencengkeram erat kursi disebelahnya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi tak berhasil. Sehun memegangi Kai agar tak terjatuh. Ia yakin jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu tentu saja..._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo.."_

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu operasi. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam lamanya, Kyungsoo tak juga kunjung keluar. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para dokter itu hingga membuat operasi Kyungsoo terkesan lama. Luhan sesekali melirik pintu operasi yang masih tertutup rapat tanpa ada tanda-tanda yang akan keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun menjambak-jambak rambutnya bosan menunggu. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang kritis. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo tergeletak lemas diranjangnya dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa. Sontak saja ia langsung berteriak meminta pertolongan Luhan yang saat itu ada diapartemen mereka.

Awalnya Baekhyun memiliki firasat aneh. Ia sedang menonton TV. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang menyeruak tak menyenangkan dan saat itu dilayar ponselnya tertampil nama Chanyeol. Ia sempat heran. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun langsung panik saat Chanyeol berteriak nama Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah kamar Kyungsoo. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang overdosis obat penenang.

"Hyung bagaimana jika..."

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan memperparah situasi kita" potong Luhan cepat.

"Tapi jika Kyungsoo..."

"Baek! Diamlah! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!" bentak Luhan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan duduk manis disebelah Luhan yang menatap khawatir ke arah pintu ruang operasi. Luhan sama berantakannya dengan Baekhyun. Kedua namja manis itu kalang kabut menghubungi ambulance. Mereka bahkan berteriak panik disekitaran apartemen mereka hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Tao datang terenggah-enggah dengan rambut berantakan. Ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskulnya dan tiba-tiba saja diberitahu jika Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit. Tao mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum bertanya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Entahlah. Dari tadi mereka belum keluar ruang operasi. Aku semakin khawatir" sahut Baekhyun.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar ruangan itu. Ketiga namja itu mengerumuni sang dokter dan menatap penuh gelisah. Sang dokter tersenyum singkat.

"Pasien sudah mulai pulih. Kondisinya sempat menurun tapi untung kami bisa menanganinya. Kami melakukan bilas lambung agar efek obat penenang yang diminumnya hilang. Jika terlambat sedikit saja bisa fatal. Aku akan memindahkannya keruang rawat. Kita akan terus memantau keadaannya" ucap sang dokter.

Luhan tersenyum lega dan membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih yang disusul oleh Baekhyun dan Tao. Dokter itu meninggalan ketiga namja itu. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao saling memandang kemudian berpelukan. Ketiganya sangat bahagia dan segera menuju ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedikit panik melihat Kai yang langsung pingsan. Ketiganya membawa Kai ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya disana. Pak Lee datang dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan Kai. Nafas Kai terlihat tersengal-sengal. Keringatnya bercucuran dan bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kris memandang prihatin kearah saudaranya itu. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa semakin rumit? batin Kris.

Chanyeol bergabung kembali kekamar Kai setelah keluar menerima telepon. Ia menghampiri Kris dan menepuk pundaknya. Kris yang sedang memikirkan keadaan Kai langsung menoleh. Chanyeol memberikan isyarat untuk berbicara diluar dan pergi mendahului Kris. Sehun yang melihat hyungnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu langsung ikut mengekori mereka. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat matanya menangkap gelengan kepala dari Kris agar tak mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya Sehun kembali ketempatnya dan memfokuskan dirinya mengamati Pak Lee yang sedang mengobati Kai.

Kris menutup pintu kamar Kai dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Hyung...sepertinya Kyungsoo mencoba bunuh diri dengan membuatnya overdosis"

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Baekhyun baru saja menghubungiku. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dioperasi karena overdosis di kamarnya"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Begitu susah menyatukan kedua makhluk itu.

"Mmmm...hyung"

Kris menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu meneruskan perkataannya. Ia berpikir ulang apa benar ia harus mengatakan semuanya ke hyungnya ini. Tapi masalah sudah sebesar ini dan bila ditunda akan membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

"Sebenarnya aku tau siapa orang yang dicari Kai selama ini"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia rentangkan tangannya mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya. Tidur disofa membuat otot-ototnya kram. Semalam adalah gilirannya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Tao akan menggantikannya nanti siang. Baekhyun menguap lebar dan berjalan kearah ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Pagi, Kyungie"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak operasi Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Peralatan medis Kyungsoo juga sudah banyak yang dilepas. Menurut dokter keadaannya sudah membaik hanya saja kesadarannya belum kembali.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sedih. Ia usap tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak ingin bangun, Kyung? Kau tak rindu pada kami?" monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh dan beranjak mencuci mukanya. Baekhyun kembali membawa baskom berisi air. Ia letakkan baskom itu dimeja dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mulai mencelupkan handuk yang dibawanya kedalam baskom dan memerasnya. Ia usapkan handuknya kewajah Kyungsoo. Penuh dengan ketelatenan Baekhyun mengulanginya hingga kebagian-bagian lain.

Baekhyun merapikan rambut Kyungsoo agar tak berantakan. Senyuman tipis terukir diwajah Baekhyun. Pekerjaannya membasuh tubuh Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Ia bawa baskomnya kekamar mandi dan sekaligus membereskannya.

Kamar rawat Kyungsoo terbuka menampilkan dua sosok tinggi. Kedua orang itu menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali terkejut akan hadirnya dua orang yang suda berada diruang rawat Kyungsoo. Salah satu sosok itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol" bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku juga. Ayo keluar. Kau pasti belum sarapan" aja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang ditemani oleh Kai. Ia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak apa meninggalkan mereka sendirian?"

"Gwenchana. Kau tenang saja"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tubuhnya tepat disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Selama dua hari ini ia memulihkan tubuhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih merasa lemas tapi ia memaksa untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Keadaan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar sangat mempengaruhi keadaan Kai juga. Maka dari itu ia ingin melihat langsung apa yang terjadi dengan 'mate'nya itu.

Kai sendiri merasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo. Sungguh takdir sangat kejam terhadapnya. Disaat ia harus segera mencari pembunuh keduanya, ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang memilukan. Ia tau jika dirinya sudah terikat kuat oleh Kyungsoo walaupun mereka belum 'mating' sama sekali. Tapi hal itu menjadi penghambatnya.

Kai melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai bergerak. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Kai hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Kyungsoo menggerakan kedua kelopak matanya pelan. Bias-bias cahaya mulai memasuki retina matanya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membiasakan diri hingga matanya sepenuhnya terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo mengedip-kedipkan matanya pelan. Ia gulirkan bola matanya hingga menemukan sosok laki-laki disamping ranjangnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai yang menatapnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo memilih memalingkan pandangannya. Hal terburuk saat ia membuka mata adalah melihat wajah orang yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan kedatangannya.

Kai membawakan sebuah minuman untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tau jika saat ini ia kehausan. Sebuah sedotan terjulur didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengambil sedotan itu dan meminum air putih yang sudah disiapkan Kai. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak mau menerima bantuan dari orang itu tapi melihat diruangan itu hanya mereka berdua akhirnya Kyungsoo menurunkan egonya. Setelah selesai minum, Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Kilasan balik apa yang sudah dilakukannya langsung terngiang dikepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi apalagi sekarang ia bertemu dengan orang yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Pergilah"

Suara serak Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai dari melamunnya. Kai menatapi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Aku..."

"Pergilah. Aku ingin beristirahat"

"Aku menyesal" Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu"

"Aku hanya..."

"Aku tau kebenarannya"

Kyungsoo menggeser tangannya dan menatap tajam Kai. Kai memandangnya penuh tanya. Kebenaran? batin Kai.

"Aku tau siapa yang selama ini kau kejar"

Kai terkesikap mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini tau apa yang dicarinya selama ini. Bahkan ia tak memberitahukan apapun pada pemuda mungil ini.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Kai.

"Semuanya. Takdirmu. Takdirku. Takdir kita"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara mengenai takdirku! Aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya!" geram Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa lemah.

"Tentu saja kau yang akan menentukannya. Disini aku hanya korban. Dan takdirku berkaitan dengan keputusanmu"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sedang malas bermain teka-teki saat ini tapi pemuda mungil ini begitu menyebalkan saat ini.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku mati saja"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling adu pandang. Keduanya menampilkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Menjadi 'mate'mu adalah hal terburuk setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Terikat takdir konyol denganmu membuatku muak" hina Kyungsoo.

"Kau!" geram Kai.

"Apa?! Kau mau memukulku?! Silahkan! Bunuh saja aku! Bukankah itu tujuanmu selama ini?! Membunuhku?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Kai terkejut. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat membunuhmu!"

"Aku rasa banyak fakta yang disembunyikan saudara-saudaramu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Kai mengkerut.

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk dengan pandangan bertanya. Aura menegangkan menguar diantara kedua pemuda itu. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung?" cemas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kai mendekati Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hyung?"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi disini.

"Katakan, hyung!" bentak Kai.

Saat ini Kai mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan serigalanya. Taring dan cakarnya mulai nampak. Matanya pun mulai berubah menjadi merah. Geraman Kai terdengar disegala penjuru kamar.

"Tenang dulu. Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar Chanyeol kalem.

Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh bahunya. Kai mencekik leher Chanyeol dan mendorongnya hingga ketembok. Chanyeol merintih kesakitan akibat cekikan Kai. Disisi lain, Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Baekhyun mencengkeram erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang panik mulai mengguncang-guncang tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan menemukan 'mate'nya tengah berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hentikan, Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya karena pening. Tubuhnya melemah. Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kai melonggarkan cekikan tangannya karena kepalanya sangat sakit. Chanyeol yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung kabur dari Kai dan bergerak kearah Baekhyun yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol mencoba menolong Baekhyun.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo. Kai melihat pemuda itu tampak kesakitan langsung mengubah wujudnya kembali kesemula. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang diambang batas kesadarannya. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo yang lemah merasakan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur sehat. Menyadari jika Kai melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Kai kemudian menamparnya keras. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung menoleh kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ja-jangan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkanku! Aku tak sudi menerima pertolongan darimu" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu saja mempermainkanku. Melukaiku lalu menyembuhkanku. Menghindariku dan tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuanmu itu. Kau membuatku menderita"

Kyungsoo menangis. Segala perasaannya keluar begitu saja. Segala yang ada dibenaknya ia curahkan agar pria yang selama ini melukainya sadar jika ia telah mempermainkannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo miris.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan mengarahkannya kelehernya. Kyungsoo genggam erat tangan Kai disekitaran lehernya. Ia tatapan Kai dengan mata basahnya.

"Bunuh aku" pinta Kyungsoo pilu.

Kai mencoba menarik tangannya tapi cengkraman Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mencegah Kyungsoo berbuat nekat hingga sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"KAI/KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan, Tao, Kris dan Sehun yang baru saja datang langsung terkejut mendapati tangan Kai yang mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Kris dan Sehun langsung mengambil alih tubuh Kai dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Tao langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang semakin menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sembur Kris marah.

"A-aku..." Kai bingung harus menjawab apa. Aksi nekat Kyungsoo tadi juga tak luput mengejutkannya. Apalagi nada Kyungsoo yang terdengar putus asa itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, hyung?" tanya Sehun ke Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang jadi pembicaraan Kai dan Kyungsoo hingga masalahnya seperti ini"

"Kyungsoo-ah. Gwenchana?" khawatir Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan menenangkan diri. Tao mengambilkan air putih dan langsung diminum oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih saja mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kai-ssi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali, membunuh keturunan pembunuh kedua orang tuamu atau melakukan 'mating'?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tentu saja membunuh keturunan pembunuh kedua orang tuaku" jawab Kai pasti tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Lalu jika ternyata keturunan pembunuh orang tuamu adalah orang yang berarti untuk kelangsungan hidupmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Semua orang menatap awas pada pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Semua orang tau apa maksud dari kata-kata Kyungsoo kecuali Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika orang selama ini kau cari adalah aku, 'mate'mu"

"Kyungsoo...sebaikanya kau istirahat dulu"

"DIAM!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya memotong pembicaraannya dengan Kai. Chanyeol langsung diam dan tak berani mengganggu lagi.

"Kau apa?" tanya Kai bodoh.

"Aku yang sialnya adalah 'mate'mu merupakan keturunan pembunuh kedua orang tuamu yang kau cari selama ini"

Suasana seketika hening. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao menahan nafasnya saat kata-kata itu mengalir dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sungguh mereka tak tau jika Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semua itu. Mereka pikir Kyungsoo tak terlalu ambil pikir akan hal itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun melirik kearah Kai yang berubah diam. Matanya masih menampilkan keterkejutannya tapi wajahnya tetap biasa.

"Kai..." Kris menepuk pundak Kai untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kai menepis tangan Kris dan mulai meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbaring lemah diranjangnya. Ia rilekskan badannya yang sedari tadi menegang. Ia tak menduga reaksi yang diberikan Kai tak sesuai harapannya. Ia pikir Kai akan membunuhnya saat itu juga tapi namja itu malah pergi meninggalkan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kita perlu mengejarnya hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng.

"Kita biarkan dulu. Aku rasa ia masih syok"

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku ingin istirahat"

Semua menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Namja mungil tampak kelelahan. Para manusia serigala memberikan isyarat kepara 'mate'nya untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Awalnya para sahabat Kyungsoo tak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian tapi karena paksaan para manusia serigala akhirnya mereka keluar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya saat dihadapkan dengan hutan tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini. Masih terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Kai memasuki kawasan hutan. Bisikan-bisikan angin terdengar sangat merdu. Suasana ini yang ia rindukan. Keheningan yang menyelimuti hutan ini dapat menenangkannya.

Kai semakin memasuki tengah hutan. Kai hanya berjalan pelan dengan memperhatikan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Ia usap pelan setiap pohon yang ia lewati. Rasanya masih sama., lembab dan dingin.

WORF

WORF

Gonggongan serigala mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari pohon-pohon. Kai tersenyum saat melihat serigala kesayangannya berlari kearahnya. Serigala itu langsung menerjang Kai hingga mereka berdua berguling-guling. Kai tertawa saat serigalanya itu menjilatinya. Kai mengusak bulu serigalanya.

Kai bangkit yang diikuti oleh serigalanya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan dihadapannya sudah dihadang beberapa serigala. Kai menatap semua anak-anaknya. Ia begitu rindu dengan mereka. Lolongan terdengar bersahutan menyambut kedatangan Kai.

"Mari kita berburu"

Ajakan Kai disambut dengan gembira para serigala. Kai duduk dipunggung serigala kesayangannya kemudian berlari kencang dan diikuti beberapa serigala lainnya. Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati angin dingin hutan tempat tinggalnya. Rasa ini yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

Kai dengan beberapa serigalanya berburu dipinggiran hutan sisi barat. Disana lebih banyak rusa yang berkeliaran dan cukup untuk acara berburu kali ini. Kai melihat segerombolan rusa sedang menikmati air dipinggir sungai. Kai memberikan kode ke para serigala untuk menyebar. Seketika para serigala langsung menyebar guna memerangkap rusa-rusa itu. Kai memprediksi jika jumlah rusa itu cukup untuk kawanan serigalanya.

Kai menyuruh serigalanya untuk berhenti. Ia melihat para kawanan serigalanya menyergap gerombolan rusa. Mereka terlihat antusias dengan pemburuan kali ini. Serigala kesayangan Kai menggonggong saat para serigala berhasil melumpuhkan semua rusa. Lolongan serigala terdengar untuk merayakan hasil pemburuan mereka. Kai menyuruh serigalanya untuk mendekat.

Kai turun dari pungung serigalanya dan mendekati bangkai rusa yang tergeletak didepannya. Sekitar ada 7 bangkai rusa yang akan menjadi makan malam anak-anaknya. Kai memberikan kode untuk mereka memakan hasil buruannya. Kai melangkah sedikit menjauhi kawanannya. Ia duduk dipinggir sungai dan mengamati air yang mengalir begitu tenang didepannya.

Seekor serigala berbulu hitam mendekati Kai dan memberikan potongan tubuh rusa kearah Kai. Kai tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusak bulunya. Kai mengambil sebagian daging dari potongan tubuh rusa itu dan sisanya ia berikan kepada serigalanya. Serigala kesayangan Kai duduk dengan tenang disebelah Kai sambil memakan dagingnya. Kai memilih diam dan memakan dagingnya dengan santai. Daging segar memang yang terbaik. Semenjak tinggal dikota Kai tidak bisa memakan daging segar. Semuanya harus dimasak.

Kai jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya. Eommanya selalu memberinya makan dengan daging yang sudah dimasak. Dirinya dan Sehun selalu menolak jika eommanya memasak daging segar mereka. Sehun akan merengek kepada eommanya agar diberikan daging segar tapi eommanya selalu menolak dengan tegas. Kai tersenyum membayangkannya. Kenangan dengan eommanya tak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Ia terlalu menyayangi eommanya.

Kai menghabiskan potongan dagingnya dan mencuci tangannya dan mulutnya disungai. Kai membasuh tangan dan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah. Setelah bersih Kai mengambil air sungai dan meminumnya. Rasanya dingin dan segar saat air itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Kai duduk kembali ketempatnya dan menatap serigalanya yang sedang menjilati tangannya. Kai mengusak pelan bulunya hingga mendapatkan perhatian dari serigalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa dilema sekarang. Haruskah aku membunuuhnya atau aku menerima takdirku?"

WORF

Sang serigala menggonggong seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan tuannya. Kai terus membelai bulunya.

"Kau tau kan jika selama ini aku selalu mengejar siapa pembunuh orang tuaku. Tapi kenyataan begitu pahit. Purnama sebentar lagi dan aku sama sekali belum melakukan ritual itu. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Serigalanya bangkit dan menggigit tangan Kai. Kai mengaduh kesakitan. Sang serigala tampak tak merasa bersalah lalu meninggalkan tuannya sendirian. Kai tertawa hambar. Bahkan serigalanya menganggapnya bodoh karena masih belum juga melakukan ritual sakral itu. Para serigala milik warewolf tau akan perasaan majikannya. Mereka juga terhubung dengan para manusia serigala. Karena umur seekor serigala juga ditentukan dari umur majikannya.

Kai merebahkan dirinya dan memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Ia masih bingung harus berbuat apa dengan takdirnya. Kai memejamkan matanya. Semua semakin rumit. Kenapa semua ini harus ia yang alami. Dari menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya hingga masalah 'mate'nya. Kenapa semua seakan-akan saling terpaut. Dan kenapa pula 'mate'nya harus memiliki darah yang sama dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eomma?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hallo! Aku kembali. Pertama-tama aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama tak apdet kelanjutan Bad Destiny. Kedua aku dalam masa transisi untuk Semi Hiastus. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai. Jadi tenang aja karena epep ini ga akan gantung atau berhenti ditengah jalan. Cuma aku mohon untuk bersabar. Aku ga bakalan tau kapan apdet lagi. Ketiga, apa diantara para readers mengikuti event KFF2K17? Disana aku ikut berpartisipasi membuat sebuah cerita. Rencana cerita itu akan aku publish juga di akunku tapi aku belum tau kapan aku publish. Aku akan menampilkan cerita aslinya sebelum edit. Dan sebenarnya cerita yang di KFF2K17 itu memiliki 2 versi yaitu Short ver dan Long ver. Yang dipublish pada KFF2K17 merupakan long ver. Asal kalian tau, long ver merupakan Rate M, hehehe. sedangkan short ver adalah rate T.**

 **Aku ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku. Berhubung aku akan Semi Hiastus jadi aku tak tau kapan muncul lagi. Rencana aku mau menarik diri dari dunia per-epep-an. Tapi aku tak berhenti menulis. Banyak draft Kaisoo dilaptopku yang sebenernya siap publish. Tapi sengaja ga ku publish. Sulit ga nulis-nulis tentang Kaisoo. Aku terlalu cinta dengan mereka.**

 **Ok...cuap-cuapnya sampai sini aja. Untuk bocoran, cerita ini bakalan tamat di chap 12-an mungkin. Aku masih memikirkan endingnya. Masih belum nemu inspirasi yang pas aja.**

 **GAMSHAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN...**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 ** _Previous chapter :_**

 _Kai merebahkan dirinya dan memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Ia masih bingung harus berbuat apa dengan takdirnya. Kai memejamkan matanya. Semua semakin rumit. Kenapa semua ini harus ia yang alami. Dari menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya hingga masalah 'mate'nya. Kenapa semua seakan-akan saling terpaut. Dan kenapa pula 'mate'nya harus memiliki darah yang sama dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eomma?"_

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Kepalanya ia sembulkan kedalam untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyender dikepala ranjang mendongak dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, Baek"

Baekhyun yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo langsung masuk. Ia tak lupa menutup pintu sebelum berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia melirik mangkok kosong dinakas meja sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia menduga Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum ia datang kesini.

"Dimana Luhan hyung dan Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka ada jadwal kuliah. Mereka akan kesini setelah kuliah mereka selesai" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmm...aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

Kyungsoo menatap geli kearah Baekhyun karena sahabatnya itu tampak canggung untuk berbicara.

"Kau tak bersama dengan manusia serigalamu?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Bola matanya tampak tak tenang menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Hei...tenanglah. Aku hanya bertanya, Baek. Kenapa kau sepanik itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku...mmmm...i-itu..."

"Berbicalah yang santai, Baek. Kenapa kau jadi sekaku ini? Baek style aniya" goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia tatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Nah..begitu baru temanku"

"Chanyeol sedang ada urusan. Dia mengantarku kemari tapi tak ikut masuk"

"Nampaknya namchin-mu itu sedang banyak urusan. Kasihan sekali kau ditinggal sendiri"

Baekhyun tersipu saat Kyungsoo menyebut Chanyeol sebagai namchin-nya.

"Lihat...kau tersipu. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersipu malu, Baek. Kau menggemaskan!"

"YA! Aku tidak menggemaskan. Kau yang menggemaskan, Soo" bela Baekhyun tak terima.

"Wajahku ini mana mungkin menggemaskan! Aku manly tau!"

"Cih...Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya" cibir Baekhyun.

Keduanya tertawa bersama akibat kekonyolan mereka. Seperti sudah lama sekali mereka tak ngobrol santai seperti sekarang. Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan tiga makhluk tinggi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terheran melihat ketiga orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yeol? Bukannya kau ada urusan?" tanya Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol datang bersama para saudaranya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun sekilas. Hal itu menjadi rutinitas para warewolf bila bertemu dengan 'mate' mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah ranjang Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kini Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun mengelilingi ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan para manusia serigala itu.

"Purnama akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Kami disini akan menjagamu" ucap Kris.

"Menjaga? Dari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dari Kai tentu saja" sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Kenapa dia harus dijaga? Apa Kai benar-benar akan membunuhnya? batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kai akan menyakiti Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang menjadi keputusan Kai setelah kemarin ia mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Kami hanya berjaga-jaga" balas Chanyeol.

"Kai memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar diantara kami. Ditambah lagi purnama sebentar lagi. Kekuatan Kai akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat" jelas Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah kekuatan kalian sudah lebih besar dari Kai sekarang? Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Baek. Kekuatan Kai masih belum terkontrol sepenuhnya. Bulan purnama sangat mempengaruhi kesadarannya dalam mengontrol kekuatan. Selama ini Kai sangat sulit mengontrol kekuatannya. Setiap purnama kita kualahan menghentikan aksinya"

Baekhyun gemetar. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik ujung bajunya menyalurkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Ia tak mau melihat Chanyeol terluka.

"Apa Kai semenakutkan itu hingga kalian disini menjagaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci. Yang kami yakini jika Kai pasti akan kemari untuk menemuimu"

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang akan ia alami ia akan menerimanya sebagai takdirnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana nantinya. Semua keputusan ada ditangan Kai. Akankah hidupnya berakhir atau ia masih bisa bernafas nantinya. Ia menerima segala takdir yang ada padanya.

"Kami datang!" seru Luhan dan Tao bersamaan.

Suasana kejutan yang disiapkan Luhan dan Tao berubah menjadi hening. Mereka berdua yang tak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya tersenyum kaku. Keduanya masuk keruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar. Apalagi mereka melihat para warewolf mereka disini. Sehun dan kris mendekati Luhan dan Tao langsung memeluk mereka seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ada apa?" bisik Luhan didalam pelukan sehun.

"Tak ada apa-apa" Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Bukankah kalian kesini untuk menemaniku? Ayo bermain"

Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana yang awalnya tegang. Tanpa tau apa-apa Tao langsung mengeluarkan permainan yang ia bawa. Suasana kembali riuh akibat kepolosan Tao dan godaan dari teman-temannya.

Mereka bercanda sepanjang hari. Tak sadar waktu bergulir cepat dan sekarang sudah sekarang sang malam telah datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang membawa makan malam mereka. Suasana kembali gaduh hanya karena berebut makanan. Beberapa kali perawat penjaga menegur mereka karena mengganggu pasien lain.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Luhan.

"Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul seperti ini" tutur Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat teman-temannya senang. Ia juga merasa senang hari ini. Setidaknya ia sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meremang. Ia merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Para warewolf langsung bersikap waspada saat merasakan aura Kai disekitarnya. Masing-masing dari mereka langsung melindungi 'mate'nya masing-masing.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao dibuat bingung saat melihat para warewolfnya memasang sikap pertahanan. Jendela kamar rawat Kyungsoo terbuka. Angin malam masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Sesosok makhluk memasuki kamar Kyungsoo melewati jendela itu. para warewolf langsung berdiri dan melindungi 'mate' mereka. Kyungsoo terpana saat siapa orang yang datang melalu jendela kamarnya.

Sosok itu berdiri tegak dengan cakar-cakarnya terlihat jelas. Wajahnya tampak menakutkan dengan mata serigala yang tajam dan berwarna merah darah. Suara geraman terdengar pelan tapi menakutkan. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao bersembunyi dibalik punggung warewolfnya. Mereka ketakutan saat sosok itu melihat mereka.

Sosok itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang hanya diam mematung diranjangnya. Matanya penuh dengan intimidasi. Sehun mendekati sosok itu saat tangan sosok itu akan menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi tangan sosok itu langsung beralih ke leher Sehun dan mencekiknya. Semua tercekat saat Sehun dicekik dan diangkat tinggi. Sehun meronta. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan cekikan sosok itu pada lehernya tapi tak berhasil. Walaupun ia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan serigalanya tapi kekuatannya masih jauh dari kekuatan sosok itu.

Disisi lain Luhan merasa seperti tercekik. Nafasnya pendek dan nyaris pingsan. Baekhyun dan Tao membantu Luhan yang sudah jatuh terduduk. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung panik. Ia tak mau melihat sahabatnya menderita karenanya.

"Andwe! Lepaskan! Jebal!" Kyungsoo memohon sambil memegang lengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu melihat Kyungsoo sekilas lalu membanting tubuh Sehun. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung membantu Sehun. Sosok itu semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan segala peralatan rumah sakit yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasrah saat tubuhnya dibopong oleh sosok yang ia yakini adalah Kai. Kai berjalan menuju jendela. Kai berhenti tepat didepan jendela.

"Jangan coba mencariku atau menggangguku jika kalian masih ingin melihat Kyungsoo hidup" lalu pergi sambil membawa Kyungsoo.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang takut saat Kai membawanya kesebuah hutan yang sangat gelap. Saat ini sosok Kai terlihat lebih manusia dibandingkan tadi hanya saja mata semerah darahnya masih tampak dimatanya. Kyungsoo mengamati sekitarnya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun ditempat gelap seperti ini. Pohon-pohon tinggi membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Pohon-pohon itu tampak menyeramkan dimatanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo mentap Kai bingung. Ia sempat berpikir Kai akan membunuhnya disini dan meninggalkan mayatnya untuk disantap bintang buas. Perhatian Kyungsoo beralih saat melihat bayangan serigala besar datang menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh ia sangat takut saat ini. Bagaimana serigala besar itu memandangnya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya tapi Kyungsoo menolak keras. Sedikit kesusahan Kai akhirnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo menurut. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat dan menutup matanya saat melihat serigala itu semakin dekat menghampirinya. Serigala itu mengendus-endus tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetaran.

"Tolong jangan makan aku. Aku mohon" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih bisa didengar Kai.

Kai menyuruh serigala itu untuk mendekatinya. Serigala itu menurut dan berjalan kesamping tubuh Kai. Kai mengusap pelan bulu serigala kesayangannya. Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang tampak sangat senang membelai bulu serigala itu. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kai. Ia masih ketakutan saat ini.

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan, sobat"

WORF

"KYA!"

Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat mendengar gonggongan dari serigala disebelah Kai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. Kai mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo tapi tak berhasil. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan membuatnya menempel pada Kai seperti lem. Kai mengisyaratkan serigalanya untuk menyingkir. Setelah melihat serigalanya cukup jauh darinya dan Kyungsoo, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya dan masih menggenggam erat pinggang Kai sambil menolehkan kepalanya mencari dimana serigala tadi. Saat merasa serigala tadi tak berada disekitarnya Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Kai. Mata itu tampak menawan bila dilihat dari dekat. Pupil mata Kai yang berbeda memberikan kesan lain pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan membelai wajah Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak kearah mata Kai. Kedua mata Kai tertutup saat tangan Kyungsoo menyapu matanya. Desiran aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuh Kai. Kai sangat menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks. Kai membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Warna matamu berubah menjadi hitam" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai sedikit tertegun dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Selama hidupnya warna matanya tak akan berubah sebelum purnama selesai. Tapi hanya dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo warna matanya langsung berubah. Ia juga merasakan energi yang meledak-ledak dalam tubuhnya seakan tertekan. Selama bertahun-tahun ia dan saudara-saudaranya berusaha menekan kekuatan itu tapi selalu tak berhasil. Kai menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Apakah ini artinya aku harus memilihmu dan melupakan masalah keluargaku? batin Kai.

"Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat" ucap Kai.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Rumahku. Tempat tinggalku"

Kai bersiul pelan. Seekor serigala datang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo langsung ketakutan saat melihat serigala itu lagi. Serigala besar berbulu hitam legam dengan mata berwarna biru. Tingginya hampir setengah dari tinggi Kai. Kyungsoo tak yakin ada jenis serigala baru didunia ini yang sebesar ini.

"Tenanglah. Dia tak akan menyerangmu" bisik Kai.

Kai mengusak bulu serigala itu.

"Naiklah dipunggungnya"

Kyungsoo melotot kearah Kai yang seenak saja menyuruhnya untuk menaiki serigala besara menakutkan ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo melirik takut kearah serigala yang berada disampingnya dan Kai. Serigala itu menatapnya sambil menunjukkan taring-taring besarnya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mndekatkannya kearah sang serigala. Kyungsoo awalnya menolak karena takut tapi Kai membimbingnya hingga menyentuh bulu serigala kesayangannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika bulu-bulu serigala itu sangat halus. Kyungsoo mengusaknya pelan tanpa ketakutan. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika tangan Kai sudah tak lagi membantunya. Sebuah geraman terdengar dari mulut sang serigala dan membuat Kyungsoo sadar. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari sana.

"Dia sangat menyukai sentuhanmu" ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa bahasa serigala?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah manusia serigala. Itu hal wajar yang bisa aku lakukan"

"Sekarang naiklah"

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung diangkat Kai dengan mudah kepunggung serigalanya. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa duduk diam. Kai melompat dan ikut duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kai merendahkan tubuhnya yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo ikut menundukkan tubuhnya. Kai mengusak daerah leher serigala itu dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat serigala itu berlari kencang. Dengan sigap Kai melingkarkan salah satu tangannya kepinggang Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada sang serigala.

Kai dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Begitu manis dan menenangkan. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyuruh serigalanya berlari lebih cepat. Kyungsoo melihat cahaya dari kejauhan. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang. Kyungsoo dapat melihat siluet bangunan yang tampak bercahaya diantara pepohonan. Laju lari serigala kian melambat. Kai menegakkan badannya saat serigalanya mulai berjalan santai menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Kyungsoo melihat ada segerombolan serigala disekitaran rumah itu. Diantaranya ada 3 serigala besar sama seperti milik Kai hanya berbeda warna bulu saja. Kai turun dari punggung serigalanya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk turun. Mereka telah sampai ditempat tinggalnya. Kyungsoo sempat mundur beberapa langkah saat memperhatikan para serigala itu. Satu serigala saja sudah membuatnya takut apalagi dikepung banyak serigala seperti ini. Kai menahan langkah Kyungsoo ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak ketakutan.

"Mereka tak akan menyakitimu. Aku pastikan itu"

Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumahnya. Saat melewati kumpulan serigala itu Kyungsoo langsung merapat kearah Kai. Para serigala langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat Kai dan Kyungsoo melewati mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan tingkah para serigala itu. Seakan-akan dia adalah tamu istimewa hingga mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya telebih dahulu. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa takut langsung saja masuk tanpa perlawanan.

Kai membalikkan badannya. Ia tatap satu persatu anak-anaknya. Kai memanggil seekor serigala besar berbulu coklat untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ia usak pelan bulunya. Serigala ini adalah milik hyung tertuanya, Kris. Dia adalah pemimpin dari kawanan serigala mereka jika para warewolf tidak ada.

"Berjagalah disekitaran sini. Aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu ritualku"

WORF

Serigala itu langsung meninggalkan Kai yang diikuti oleh serigala lainnya. Kai langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak berkeliling melihat disekitaran ruang tamu. Kai menutup pintu. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih tertarik dengan rumahnya. Penerangan disini hanya menggunakan lilin. Jadi suasana dirumah Kai sedikit remang.

"Kalian berempat tinggal disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berenam lebih tepatnya"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan ikut duduk diseberang Kai.

"Berenam?"

"Ditambah dengan kedua orang tuaku"

"Ah..."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Inikah saat membahas masa lalu? Apa ia siap dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka nantinya.

"Aku memilihmu"

Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendongak cepat dan menatap bingung Kai. Kyungsoo langsung ambil posisi waspada saat Kai mencoba mendekatinya. Kyungsoo semakin bergerak menjauh saat Kai berusaha menggapainya. Warna mata Kai berubah. Warna merah darah kembali terlihat dimata Kai. Kyungsoo ketakutan saat ini. Ia masih belum tau apa motif Kai membawanya kehutan ini. Walaupun Kai sudah mengatakan bahwa ia memilih dirinya tapi itu bukan jawaban yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

"Aromamu sama dengan aroma eommaku. Begitu manis dan menenangkan"

Kai menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang walaupun seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak tapi ia menahannya. Kai sedikit menggeram saat tubuhnya sulit dikendalikan. Ia tau jika Kyungsoo ketakutan melihatnya dan ia tak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menakutimu. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksa"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. Pemuda itu tampak frustasi dengan segala pemikirannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan memandang Kai yang sesekali mengelurkan geraman kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara dan hal itu mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kai. Manusia serigala itu langsung memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menatap Kai walaupun tak terlalu sering.

"Segala sikapmu membuatku bingung menafsirkannya. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benakmu"

"Begitu juga aku. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya. Kai membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Awalnya aku sangat ingin menemukan pembunuh kedua orang tuaku lalu membunuhnya. Setidaknya keluarga mereka harus merasakan apa yang sudah aku rasakan. Tapi saat aku tau jika mereka sudah mati, aku sedikit kehilangan arah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mencari keturunannya dan membalaskan dendam kepada mereka. Aku terlalu berpusat dengan balas dendam dan melupakan bahwa aku mungkin saja bisa mati karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting"

Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk membalaskan dendamku baru aku akan melakukan 'mating'. Tapi ada yang mengusik pikiranku. Kau yang membuatnya kacau"

"A-Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat kau berada disekitarku. Aku seakan-akan kehilangan akal sehatku dan ingin terus bersamamu. Tapi mengingat aku masih punya tujuan lain akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatmu menjauh. Aku selalu menghindarimu dan menyakitimu walaupun resikonya sangat besar karena aku juga akan tersakiti juga tapi itulah satu-satunya cara"

Kai merebahkan dirinya dipunggung sofa. Tenaganya seakan terkuras hanya karena menceritakan hal pribadi yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

"Fakta bahwa kau adalah anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tuaku menjadi pukulan telak untukku. Saat itu aku datang untuk mencoba menerimamu. Tapi kau terlihat sangat membenciku. Aku akui bahwa aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku tak layak mendapat belas kasihmu tapi fakta itu menyakitiku"

"Kenapa takdirku begitu kejam? Dari awal aku lahir aku sudah diberikan kekuatan lebih dibandingkan saudara-saudaraku. Kekuatan mengerikan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tau bagaimana mengontrolnya. Beranjak remaja aku menyaksikan kedua orang tuaku dibunuh didepan mataku. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ibuku kesakitan saat menjemput ajalnya. Itu semua mimpi burukku setiap malam. Dan sekarang saat aku menemukan 'mate' yang ditakdirkan untukku selamanya ternyata adalah anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tuaku. Jika aku memiliki takdir seperti ini aku lebih baik tak dilahirkan didunia ini"

Kai meneteskan air matanya. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis. Menanggung semua beban penderitaan yang begitu dalam membuatnya tak sanggup menahannya. Kai tutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Sungguh memalukan seorang manusia serigalanya sepertinya menangis didepan manusia, apalagi manusia itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat tertegun mendengar kisah hidup Kai. Ia tak tau jika ternyata Kai menanggung semua penderitaan itu sendirian. Ia merasa bersalah saat melampiaskan semuanya kepada Kai saat itu. Kyungsoo bergerak ragu kearah Kai. Tangannya menggantung ingin meraih Kai dalam pelukannya. Ia masih ragu. Jujur didalam hatinya ia ingin memiliki Kai. Ia sudah merasa tertarik sejak Kai menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Kyungsoo mengusap pelan rambut Kai. Tangan Kai perlahan turun dan kedua matanya terbuka. Ia tatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kai langsung mendekap Kyungsoo. Rasanya hangat. Kehangatan ini yang ia cari selama ini. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terisi dengan energy baru dan sangat menyenangkan. Kai membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan usapan pelan dipunggung Kai. Ia seperti sedang menenangkan seekor anjing liar saat ini. Pikiran konyol itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Kai yang menyapu wajahnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat bibir Kai berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Ada sensai aneh didalam dadanya saat bibirnya dan bibir Kai bersatu. Kai masih menempelkan bibirnya tanpa melakukan pergerakan. Ia ingin meresapi kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung menjauhkan kepalanya saat gejolak dalam dirinya timbul. Kyungsoo yang merasa kehilangan langsung membuka kedua matanya. Ia dapat melihat mata Kai yang berwarna merah dan taring tajamnya yang langsung keluar. Keterkejutan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah saat Kai langsung saja meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Kai. Ia sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena penerangan yang minim. Kyungsoo meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk mencari benda sekitarnya agar ia tak terbentur. Disebuah lorong yang gelap Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar geraman serigala. Walaupun ia takut tapi Kyungsoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Kai. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah suara geraman itu. Sampai disebuah pintu, Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara geraman itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu itu. Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya melihat kedalam kamar. Kamar itu tak terlalu banyak cahaya. Beberapa lilin diletakkan disana membuat kamar itu masih kekurangan cahaya. Kyungsoo membuka lebih lebar kamar itu dan mencoba masuk. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang berada didekat jendela. Keadaan luar jendela yang gelap gulita membuat Kyungsoo sulit melihat dengan jelas. Ia yakin jika itu adalah Kai.

Kai membalik badannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya. Kai menggeram rendah dan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata merahnya. Ini salah. Seharusnya Ia tak membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Kai masih kesusahan mengontrol kendali tubuhnya. Purnama yang sebentar lagi datang membuat tubuhnya tak terkendali. Walaupun beberapa kali Kyungsoo dapat menekannya tapi karena mereka belum melakukan 'mating' membuat Kai masih berada diambang krisisnya. Ia ingin melakukan 'mating' dengan Kyungsoo tapi ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku saat ini. Menajuhlah!" ancam Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang bergerak kembali.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan ancaman Kai dan terus berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia tau apa yang Kai alami sekarang. Kai pasti tersiksa karena perubahannya. Entah dapat dorongan darimana Kyungsoo seakan harus menyelamatkan Kai. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kai melebarkan matanya. Ia mendapatkan serangan tak terduga dari Kyungsoo. Deguban jantungnya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali.

'Tidak! Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi. Jika seperti ini aku akan kehilangan dirimu' batin Kai.

"Lakukanlah, Kai. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan" bisik Kyungsoo.

Debaran jantung Kai semakin menggila. Ajakan Kyungsoo membuat pikirannya kacau. Bila seperti ini terus ia dapat lepas kendali dan menyerang Kyungsoo. Kai tak menginginkannya. Saat Kai mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo tubuhnya menegang mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakana padanya.

"Kau tak akan menyakitiku, Kai. Jika kau terus begini kita berdua yang akan tersakiti"

Kai pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa lagi menghindar. Kepasrahan Kyungsoo membuat sisi liarnya semakin berkuasa pada dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa menyakitimu lagi" desis Kai.

"Kau juga yang akan menyembuhkanku. Aku percaya padamu" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. Pancaran mata Kyungsoo tersirat taka da keraguan sedikitpun. Kai langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Ia lumat perlahan. Ia tak ingin gigi taringnya melukai bibir mulus Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kakinya kepinggangnya.

Kai terus mencumbu Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti permainan Kai. Kai melempar tubuh Kyungsoo keranjang dan langsung menindihnya. Kai dengan kasar merobek baju Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan bekas goresan cakaran ditubuh mulusnya. Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat cakar Kai mengenai kulitnya. Rasanya begitu pedih dan nyeri. Tapi sakit itu tak berangsur lama. Dengan cepat Kai langsung menyembuhkannya dan luka itu langsung menghilang.

Kyungsoo masih tersenggal-senggal disela-sela cumbuan Kai. Sensasi yang Kai berikan begitu nikmat. Kai memperlakukannya dengan lembut walaupun terkadang Kai dengan sengaja melukainya lalu menyembuhkannya. Kini Kyungsoo sudah telanjang bulat. Ia tak tau kapan Kai berhasil melucutinya. Kyungsoo menatap sayu Kai. Pandangannya tak terlalu tajam tapi ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana seringaian Kai tercipta diwajahnya.

Kai menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas pada bibir Kyungsoo. Gejolak didalam dirinya begitu menjadi-jadi. Seluruh kekuatannya berkumpul menjadi satu tapi tanpa kehilangan kendali. Setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo seperti menyadarkannya dan mengembalikan kendali dirinya. Ia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang bisa mengontrol penuh dirinya hanya dengan sentuhan. Kai mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat pasrah.

"Semuanya akan berlangsung dengan cepat" bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Dan tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung menghentakkan miliknya memasuki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersentak langsung mencengkram kuat bahu Kai. Kuku-kuku tajam langsung keluar dari jari Kyungsoo. Setiap kuku itu menancap erat pada bahu Kai hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kai sendiri menggeram rendah saat penyatuan mereka berhasil. Seluruh kekuatannya berpusat pada satu titik. Kai mencoba untuk tak menindih Kyungsoo. Ia bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

BRAK

Kyungsoo dan Kai sedikit tersentak karena ranjang yang roboh. Kai melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia keluar masukkan miliknya kedalam Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"Ngghhhh~~~"

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat Kai mulai bergerak liar. Ia buka matanya yang sempat tertutup. Warna mata Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kuning emas. Taringnya perlahan muncul. Kyungsoo merasakan ada energy yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa perih saat penyatuan Kai tadi sekarang berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Kyungsoo mencoba tetap sadar dan melihat Kai yang berada diatasnya dengan menyentak-nyentakkan bagian selatan tubuh mereka.

Kai terlihat begitu bersinar dimata Kyungsoo. Warna mata Kai berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil mata yang menajam. Kai terus menggerakan tubuhnya hingga Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak karenanya. Kai mengusap pelan wajah Kyungsoo yang dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia suka dengan perubahan Kyungsoo terutama warna matanya. Kai mengecup sekilas mata Kyungsoo disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ritual ini akan selesai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai" bisik Kyungsoo lemah. Kai dapat mendengarnya. Ia terkejut Kyungsoo akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

Kai semakin liar menghentakkan pinggulnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Hujaman Kai semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam. Hingga akhirnya penggabungan mereka berakhir.

"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Geraman Kai terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru rumah bahkan mencapai penjuru hutan. Seluruh serigala secara serentak melolong bersamaan dengan geraman Kai. Seperti sebuah selebrasi kecil karena sempurnanya penyatuan sang majikan.

Kai merasakan tubuhnya sempurna. Ada energy baru didalam tubuhnya dan itu membawa dampak positif bagi tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu sungguh besar dan Kai bisa mengontrolnya. Inilah kesempurnaan kekuatan para kaum manusia serigala. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri pasca peleburan mereka. Kai kecup dahi Kyungsoo guna merilekskan tubuhnya. Kai melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan memakai celananya. Ranjangnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bekas cakaran ada disana sini akibat ulah mereka.

Kai membopong tubuh Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya untuk istirahat dikamar lain. Kai tersenyum singkat dan mengecup pelan. bibir Kyungsoo. Ia letakkan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar tak membangunkan belahan jiwanya. Kai memakaikan selimut hingga menutui tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat.

Kai keluar dari rumahnya dan disambut oleh kawanan serigalanya. Kai tersenyum saat melihat serigala kesayangannya menuju kearahnya. Ia usap pelan bulu-bulu serigalanya.

"Kau merasakannya? Kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku belum pernah merasakan energi sekuat ini sebelumnya"

"WORF"

Kai tersenyum.

"Pergilah. Kalian tak perlu menjaga sekitar sini"

Kawanan serigala itu menggonggong dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai. Kai kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mematikan lilin-lilin yang sengaja dinyalakannya. Kai melangkah masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dimana Kyungsoo tidur. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Kai menyibakkan selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyungsoo. Kai kembali merapikan selimutnya hingga menutui tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya. Kai terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai...hai...Aku kembali dengan cepat. kkkk. Mumpung lagi senggang bolehlah aku kasih kejutan dengan kembali membawa cerita ga bermutu ini. Semakin lama aku semakin bingung dengan endingnya. Ada saran?

Yang pengen enaena kaisoo nih aku kasih. Kurang hotkah? huft...biarkanlah. kkkkk

Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia pada epep ini. GOMAWO~~~~~

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~


	11. Chapter 10

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _Previous chapter_

 _Kai keluar dari rumahnya dan disambut oleh kawanan serigalanya. Kai tersenyum saat melihat serigala kesayangannya menuju kearahnya. Ia usap pelan bulu-bulu serigalanya._

 _"_ _Kau merasakannya? Kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku belum pernah merasakan energi sekuat ini sebelumnya"_

 _"_ _WORF"_

 _Kai tersenyum._

 _"_ _Pergilah. Kalian tak perlu menjaga sekitar sini"_

 _Kawanan serigala itu menggonggong dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai. Kai kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mematikan lilin-lilin yang sengaja dinyalakannya. Kai melangkah masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dimana Kyungsoo tidur. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Kai menyibakkan selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyungsoo. Kai kembali merapikan selimutnya hingga menutui tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya. Kai terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo._

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Sebuah van berhenti didepan gerbang menuju hutan. Beberapa namja turun dari van itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar jalan. Jalanan tampak sepi. Sama sekali tak ada kendaraan yang melewati daerah ini. Luhan menatap ngeri hutan dihadapannya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Baekhyun jika mereka mendapatkan penderitaan dihutan nanti. Tao sama sekali tak mau turun dari dalam van. Ia menolak keras ajakan Kris yang membujuknya untuk turun.

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan mendatangi rumah para manusia serigala. Mereka meminta penjelasan akan hilangnya Kyungsoo. Sudah lebih dari dua hari mereka tak mendapatkan kabar Kyungsoo semenjak kehilangannya. Tentu saja mereka khawatir. Kyungsoo dibawa oleh Kai yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata mereka._

 _Para warewolf turun dari kamar mereka dan menyambut 'mate' mereka. Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol yang akan mendekatinya, begitu pula Tao dan Luhan. Para warewolf tetap ngotot ingin memeluk mereka hanya bisa pasrah saat para 'mate' mereka memberikan perintah._

 _"_ _Duduk!"_

 _"_ _Kami ingin bertemu Kyungsoo!" – Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kami tau kalian tau dimana Kyungsoo berada" – Luhan._

 _"_ _Jangan buat alasan! Kami menolak segala alasan kalian!" – Tao._

 _Ketiga namja imut itu bersedekap dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada para warewolf. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Kris meminta pendapat. Kris menghembuskan nafas kecil dan menatap ketiga namja dihadapan mereka._

 _"_ _Kami akan mengantarkan kalian kesana. Jangan sesali apa yang kalian minta nantinya"_

 _Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan pernyataan Kris. Kenapa mereka harus menyesali hanya karena bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? batin mereka bertiga. Kris menyuruh pak Lee menyiapkan van milik mereka._

 _Flashback off_

"Ayolah, Tao. Kau harus turun untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo" bujuk Kris untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kami dibawa ketempat ini?! Atau jangan-jangan kalian ingin membunuh kami disini dan meninggalkan mayat kami begitu saja?"

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Pemikiran 'mate'nya ini selalu saja aneh.

"Bukankah kalian meminta kami untuk mengantar kalian bertemu Kyungsoo? Disinilah tempatnya!" kesal Kris.

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan.

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan anda Tuan Kris. Biarkan saya yang menjelaskan" pinta Pak Lee.

Kris mempersilahkan Pak Lee untuk berbicara. Luhan dan Baekhyun mendekati pintu mobil dan menyimak apa yang akan disampaikan Pak Lee.

"Tuan Kyungsoo dan Tuan Kai berada dirumah utama didalam hutan. Mungkin anda sekalian tak akan percaya ada rumah didalam hutan gelap itu. Tapi disanalah tempat tinggal Tuan-tuan muda. Rumah yang berada dikota hanya rumah sementara"

"Jadi maksud Pak Lee kami harus masuk kedalam hutan untuk menemui Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar, tuan Baekhyun"

"Tapi itu menakutkan!" sergah Tao.

"Ada kami yang akan menjaga kalian. Jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?" sebal Kris.

Kris memberi kode kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk mengamankan 'mate'nya masing-masing. Kris menarik lengan Tao kuat hingga ia keluar dari mobil. Kris menutup pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh pak Lee untuk pergi.

"YA! AHJUSSI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!" teriak Tao kencang.

Kris membopong tubuh Tao dan berjalan memasuki kawasan hutan. Tao terus memberontak selama perjalanan. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah dongsaeng mereka hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Mereka langsung ditenangkan oleh warewolf mereka sehingga mereka tak lagi ketakutan seperti Tao.

Mereka sampai pada perbatasan hutan. Kris menurunkan Tao yang sudah menyerah untuk berteriak. Kris tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah laku 'mate'nya itu. Tao cemberut melihat Kris yang merasa tak bersalah. Kris bersiul keras. Tao memandang bingung Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao.

"Memanggil kawan lama" jawab Kris.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedalam hutan yang gelap. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah menuju kearah mereka. Tao semakin menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat kedalam hutan. Tubuhnya menegang saat beberapa sorot mata terlihat dalam kegelapan disusul dengan suara geraman. Tao buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kris. Ia mengintip dari balik bahu Kris.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama takutnya. Mereka dengan jelas mendengar suara geraman dari serigala. Baekhyun yang akan bersembunyi seperti Tao langsung ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali mengintip melalu jari-jarinya.

Luhan juga sama ditahan oleh Sehun. Bedanya Luhan memilih memeluk tubuh Sehun dan tak berani menatap apa yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Suara ranting yang terinjak semakin keras terdengar. Suaranya begitu keras dalam mematahkan ranting-ranting itu. Segerombolan serigala keluar dari dalam hutan yang dipimpin oleh tiga serigala besar berbeda warna bulu.

Serigala besar berbulu coklat lebat berjalan mendekati Kris. Kris mengangkat tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh serigala itu. Serigala itu tampak senang mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ditangan Kris. Sesekali Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala sang serigala.

"Aku merindukanmu, buddy"

Seekor serigala berbulu putih dan berbulu perak mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan menjerit histeris saat serigala besar itu berada didekat mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih mereka. Ketiga namja uke itu langsung menghindar dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari para serigala. Ketiganya saling merangkul dan menatap awas kepada serigala yang berada disekitar mereka.

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk serigala putih kesayangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah asik menggoda serigalanya dengan saling bercanda. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao menatap tak percaya kearah kekasih mereka itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermain-main dengan serigala itu dan tak mempedulikan mereka yang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kemarilah. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu" suruh Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Mereka akan melindungimu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jika kau tak mau kemari akan aku suruh mereka menerkammu" ancam Kris. Tao mendelik tak percaya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu akan ku pastikan kau mati ditanganku! Kemari kau!" perintah Tao.

Kris seperti anjing penurut mendekati Tao tanpa banyak perlawanan. Tao langsung memukuli Kris diseluruh tubuhnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti tak berdaya bila Tao sudah marah. Semenjak Tao tau cara menjinakkan Kris, ia selalu menggunakan itu bila kemauannya tak dituruti. Untung saja Luhan dan Baekhyun tak menggunakan keistimewaan mereka.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membopongnya kepunggung serigalanya lalu ia naik dibelakang Luhan. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memanfaatkan momen Tao dan Kris tadi untuk mengelabui Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kedua uke tersebut sempat syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sudah berada diatas punggung serigala besar itu dan tak melakukan apapun. Chanyeol dan Sehun menyuruh serigalanya untuk bergerak. Kedua serigala itu langsung melesat dengan cepat. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang belum siap langsung berteriak kencang.

Tao yang mendengar jeritan kedua hyungnya langsung mencari keberadaan mereka. Tao melihat beberapa serigala berjalan menuju kedalam hutan. Tao langsung mendelik kearah Kris.

"Dimana kedua hyungku?"

"Ikut denganku maka kau akan tau dimana mereka"

Kris dengan tidak sabaran langsung menarik tangan Tao dan menaikkannya dipunggung serigalanya. Kris langsung menyuruh serigalanya untuk berlari. Tao menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Apalagi ia berada diatas punggung serigala besar dengan seorang manusia serigala dibelakangnya. Ia berharap Kris tak macam-macam dengannya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dan menampilkan warna kuning terang bak berlian. Kai menatap keluar jendela. Bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menembus lebatnya hutan mulai tampak. Kai yakin ini sudah cukup siang. Kai bangun dari tidurnya secara perlahan agar tak mengusik malaikat kecilnya yang berada disebelahnya. Kai dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dari lengannya.

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkannya. Saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, Kai mendengar suara gerakan dari ranjangnya. Kai berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk bangun. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk duduk. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan menatap Kai. Kai sempat tertegun dengan warna mata Kyungsoo. Warna matanya sama seperti miliknya. Tapi punya Kyungsoo lebih bersinar. Kai mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Air"

Suara Kyungsoo tampak serak dan berat. Kai menuangkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya. Setelah habis, Kai mengambil gelas itu dan meletakkan kembali ditempatnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan. Jangan kemana-mana"

Kai bergegas menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa daging ikan yang sebelumnya sudah ia bakar. Ia tak terlalu tau bagaimana memasak daging sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa ikan untuk Kyungsoo makan. Kai membawa sepiring ikan bakar dan menyerahkannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Maaf jika hanya ini yang aku punya. Aku yakin kau tak bisa memakan daging segar"

"Tak apa"

Kyungsoo memakan makanannya. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara lolongan serigala terdengar ditelinganya. Kai menatap jendelanya. Ia yakin ada tamu yang akan datang.

"Apa itu, Kai?"

"Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan tamu. Setelah selesai, mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kai beranjak dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan keluar rumah. Ia menatap kedalam hutan. Kai bersiul keras dan tak berapa lama serigala kesayangannya datang. Tepat setelahnya beberapa serigala datang mengawal dua serigala besar dengan dua manusia diatas punggung mereka.

Sehun dan Chanyeol turun dari punggung serigalanya dan menurunkan Baekhyun beserta Luhan. Tak selang beberapa lama Kris datang. Kai menggumamkan sesuatu kepada serigalanya. Serigala itu lalu menggonggong dan berlari yang diikuti beberapa kawanan serigala termasuk serigala milik Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai tak langsung memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya menatap datar keenam tamu yang baru saja datang itu.

"Katakan dimana..."

"Dia mati" sahut Kai cepat.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao terperanggah tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu mati?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu tak mungkin! Kau saja masih hidup!" sahut Baekhyun.

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Seolma..."

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao menatap ketiga manusia serigala dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa tamu kita, Kai?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan menyambutnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium kening pemuda manisnya. Kyungsoo melongok dari bahu Kai untuk melihat dengan siapa Kai berbincang.

"Luhan hyung, Baekhyun, Tao?" absen Kyungsoo saat melihat ketiga sahabatnya berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo...neo..."

Kata-kata Luhan tercekat saat melihat warna mata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Tao sama seperti Luhan. Mereka terkejut dengan perubahan Kyungsoo.

"Kita bicarakan didalam"

Kai membawa Kyungsoo masuk diikuti ketiga warewolf dan 'mate' mereka. Keempat psangan itu duduk dalam diam. Mereka memandang takjub bagaimana cara Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuan Kai. Kai sendiri mengamati reaksi yang diberikan ketiga teman Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau sengaja merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tak merencanakannya tapi terjadi begitu saja" aku Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja bisa jika 'sang penerima' menyerahkan dirinya untuk 'dimasuki'"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Chankaman! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan disini?" geram Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo sebagai manusia sudah aku bunuh dua hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ini bukan Kyungsoo sebagai manusia"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kyungsoo yang sekarang adalah manusia serigala seperti kami" jelas Chanyeol.

Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatapi hanya bisa menunduk. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

"Kenapa kau mengubahnya?!"

"Kau kejam!"

Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan seketika menyerbu Kai dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Kai yang tak tahan dengan perkataan ketiga 'mate' itu langsung menggebrak meja yang seketika itu langsung hancur. Kai mengeluarkan taringnya dan juga cakarnya. Matanya yang berwarna kuning berkilat marah. Mengetahui ada tanda bahaya, ketiga manusia serigala lainnya langsung melindungi sang 'mate'. Mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan warewolf mereka. suara geraman terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga ketiga 'mate' itu.

"Sudahlah Kai. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Baek, Lu hyung, Tao. Aku mohon jangan bersikap menuduh seperti itu. Semua murni keinginanku. Aku yang mengijinkan Kai untuk mengubahku. Ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Kai" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar. Semua bukan murni kesalahan Kai karena 'mate'nya menerima Kai. Dan juga Kyungsoo merupakan orang terpilih. Tak banyak 'mate' yang hidup saat dia diubah menjadi manusia serigala. Karena kekuatan manusia serigala yang besar dan tak biasa untuk seorang manusia, mereka tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dan akhirnya mati. Tak banyak warewolf yang melakukan itu. Mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko" jelas Kris.

Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ketubuuh Kai. Kai yang langsung mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo langsung membopongnya.

"Kalian istirahatlah"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai langsung pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia takut sahabatnya itu terluka atau kesakitan.

"Tenang saja. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Apakah Kyungsoo bisa melalui perubahannya menjadi manusia serigala?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bila 'mate' tidak bisa beradaptasi maka dari awal mereka akan mati. Tapi sejauh ini Kyungsoo tampak baik-baik saja. Aku pikir Kyungsoo hanya belum makan saja" terang Kris.

"Makan? Kai tak memberinya makan?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan itu. Jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi manusia serigala kau tau sendiri kan makanan apa untuk kaum seperti kami?" balas Kris.

"Daging?" tebak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Kai masih belum memberikan Kyungsoo daging segar dan itu pula yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo masih lemah" ujar Sehun.

Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol saling menatap. Ketiganya berbicara melalui mata mereka. Setelah isi kepala mereka sama mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri dan memberikan tatapan bertanya dari 'mate' mereka.

"Mari kita berburu"

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai merebahkan Kyungsoo diranjang. Kyungsoo menatap sayu kearah Kai. Kai bergerak duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih lemah, Kai sadar hal itu. Dan untuk menyempurnakan perubahan Kyungsoo, Kai harus memberikannya daging segar. Kai takut jika Kyungsoo tak suka dan menolak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memikirkanmu"

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo berubah dari hitam menjadi kuning seperti miliknya. Hanya saja warna mata Kyungsoo lebih berkilau darinya. Menampilkan sebuah kelembutan yang mendalam.

"Apa kau menyesal menyerahkan dirimu?"

Kini giliran Kai yang bertanya. Kai masih tak tau harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo maka ia berikan pertanyaan yang sama. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tak menyesal. Seburuk apapun takdir kita tapi aku tak menyesal. Bila ini adalah takdir yang harus aku jalani untuk bersamamu maka aku rela"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Karena aku adalah takdirmu. Sekeras apapun kita menghindari ini maka kita semakin terluka. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku disini. Untukmu"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia peluk Kyungsoo dan berharap 'mate'nya ini akan selalu berada disisinya. Kini Kai menambatkan hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Semua ia serahkan kepada Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo tempat kembalinya. Ia tak butuh yang lain selain Kyungsoo.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah pintu. Sebelum beranjak ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan menaikan selimutnya. Kai berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Ia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah nampan kepada Kai. Kai menerima dengan tanda tanya.

"Itu daging segar. Aku yakin Kyungsoo membutuhkan itu sekarang. Aku dan Sehun berburu untuk membawakan Kyungsoo daging itu"

"Aku berharap Kyungsoo menyukainya walaupun baunya sangat menyengat untukku. Biarkan Kyungsoo menghabiskannya"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlalu. Kai menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia simpan nampan itu disamping ranjangnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menatap Kai. Ia mengarahkan matanya kearah nampan itu. Warna mata Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi kuning. Taring-taringnya mulai muncul dan cakarnya mulai terlihat.

Kai membuka tutup nampan itu dan memperlihatkan tumpukan daging segar. Kyungsoo dengan gesit meraih nampan itu tapi dicegah Kai. Kai menjauhkan nampan itu dari Kyungsoo. Ia bawa nampan itu kearah sofanya. Kyungsoo menggeram dan mengamati setiap gerakan Kai. Kyungsoo langsung meloncat kearah sofa dan menubruk Kai.

"Rasa laparmu masih belum terkendali. Makanlah pelan-pelan kau belum terbisa dengan daging ini"

Kyungsoo merebut makanannya dan memakannya dengan rakus. Awalnya ada rasa aneh dimulutnya tapi lama kelamaan rasa itu sangat menggiurkan. Ia ingin merasakan lagi dan lagi. Kai mengamati cara makan Kyungsoo. Beberapa cipratan darah berada disekitar mulutnya dan tangannya. Kyungsoo tampak tak mempedulikan penampilannya sekarang. Matanya hanya tertuju pada daging segar ditangannya.

Kai menjilati jejak-jejak darah disekitar tangan Kyungsoo. Dirinya langsung berubah dalam bentuk warewolfnya saat tergoda dengan cara makan Kyungsoo. Kai menggigit ujung daging yang dimakan Kyungsoo. Kedua terlibat saling menarik daging. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Kai sedangkan tangan Kai mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat bermain-main dengan makanan mereka. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam tarik menarik itu. Suara geraman terdengar cukup keras yang keluar dari mulut Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya menikmati waktu bermain mereka.

BRAK

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam, Kai! Disini ada 3 manusia yang mendengar geramanan kalian, sialan! Bermainlah dihutan!"

Teriakan Kris membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sadar. Keduanya langsung terdiam. Potongan daging yang tersisa terjatuh. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap kemudai tertawa. Mereka menyadari jika mereka agak bodoh. Mungkin sebuah naluri serigala untuk saling berebut makanan sekaligus bermain-main.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur. Ia melihat ketiga temannya tampak sibuk memasak. Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu masuk dapur. Kelihatannya ketiga temannya tak menyadari kedatangannya. Mereka tampak bahagia dan Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena harus meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalian sedang memasak apa?"

"Ah Kyungie...Kemarilah dan cicipi makanan kami" ajak Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengambil sendok lalu mengambil sedikit dan mencicipinya. Ia merasakan sebentar lalu berdehem. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao mengantisipasi komentar Kyungsoo.

"Agak sedikit asin tapi itu dapat diatasi dengan penambahan gula sedikit"

Luhan mendesah kecewa karena masakannya tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Kyungsoo mengambil sejuput gula dan memasukkannya kedalam masakan Luhan. Ia mengaduknya sebentar dan kembali menyicipinya. Dan hasilnya sudah pas.

"Dimana para serigala itu?" tanya Tao.

"Mereka berburu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah mereka tadi sudah berburu dengan Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan hyung?" seru Tao.

"Tadi kami hanya diajak jalan-jalan saja Taoie. Lagipula tadi kita berburu untuk Kyungsoo dan makanan kita" jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu sekarang mereka berburu untuk siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja untuk mereka. Kau pikir untuk siapa lagi?!" sungut Baekhyun.

Tao membanting sendok sayurnya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung menatap maknae mereka.

"Lalu dari tadi kita susah payah memasak buat apa? Aku pikir mereka akan makan bersama kita! Aku tak mau melanjutkannya lagi!"

Tao yang ngambek langsung kembali kekamarnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah. Tao selalu saja seperti itu. Baekhyun tak mempedulikan Tao dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Apa kau masih bisa memakan makanan manusia, Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan piring-piring langsung menoleh.

"Aku masih bisa. Asalkan itu berbau daging. Aku tak masalah dengan yang sudah dimasak. Mungkin karena aku sudah biasa dengan makanan yang sudah dimasak jadi tak mempengaruhiku"

"Lalu apa kau juga bisa makan daging segar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semua tak masalah untukku, hyung"

"Coba Chanyeol juga bisa memakan makanan yang dimasak pasti aku tak akan kerepotan" keluh Baekhyun.

"Memang ada apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh aku tak tahan dengan baunya. Begitu menyengat. Melihat Chanyeol memakan daging mentah membuatku mual"

"Kau pernah menemaninya makan?" Luhan cukup terkejut dengan curhatan Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Aku yang memaksanya. Aku ingin tau seperti apa dia makan. Awalnya aku ketakutan melihatnya berubah bentuk tapi setelah itu aku mulai terbiasa"

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar diluar rumah. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera melirik kearah jendela yang ada didapur. Ternyata keempat manusia serigala itu sudah kembali dengan gerombolan serigalanya.

Ketiga manusia serigala itu langsung menuju kedapur sedangkan Kris langsung menuju kamar karena ia tau Tao berada disana. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengendusnya pelan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan mundur saat para kekasihnya mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalian bau darah dan itu membuatku mual!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung mengendus-endus tubuhnya. Seingat mereka, mereka sudah membersihkan noda darah sebelum pulang. Apa masih bau?

"Kau tak akan bisa menciumnya karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Kalian mandilah dan ganti pakaian. Kami akan menyiapkan makanan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kami sudah makan. Apa kami harus makan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.

Baekhyun yang geram langsung membuang masakanannya. Ia berharap Chanyeol tetap menemaninya makan walaupun ia sudah berburu. Ia kecewa. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dapur. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. Setelah Tao, orang yang mempunyai tempramen cukup tinggi adalah Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau tak mengatakan itu, hyung. Kau tak lihat tadi bagaimana Baekhyun menatapmu penuh luka" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Ia bodoh karena tak peka dengan 'mate'nya itu.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mandi" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan membantu kalian" tawar Kai tapi ditolak Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi juga. Aku tak masalah dengan bau darah tapi Baekhyun hyung, Luhan hyung dan Tao tak biasa"

"Baiklah"

Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makanan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Ia lega melihat dongsaengnya satu ini bahagia. Ia kira tak akan bisa melihat wajah sumringah dari Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang merapikan meja melirik sebentar kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang kita sudah menemukan kebahagiaan kita. Terutama kau, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Akhirnya ada orang lain yang akan menjaga Baekhyun dan Tao. Aku terkadang merasa lelah meladeni sikap ngambek mereka" canda Luhan.

"Kau benar hyung. Tapi rasanya sedih juga. Seperti ibu yang melepaskan anaknya untuk menikah" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa setelah ini tak akan sama lagi"

Suara Luhan berubah sendu. Ia sadar kehidupan mereka tak akan sama seperti dulu. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang sekarang 'berbeda' dari mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perasaan Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia tau jika kedepannya ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tak tau, hyung" Kyungsoo menunduk.

Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Ia usap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia tau keputusan besar Kyungsoo akan berpengaruh pada semua hal termasuk kebersamaan mereka.

Pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja karena Kai merebut Kyungsoo secara paksa. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo posesif. Ia menggeram pelan dengan memandang Luhan tajam. Insting warewolfnya tak membiarkan miliknya disentuh orang lain. Kai akan lebih sensitif berkali-kali lipat jika Kyungsoo terlalu intens berdekatan dengan yang lainnya. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat Kai yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sehun datang lalu memeluk Luhan. Ia benamkan wajah Luhan kedadanya agar matanya tak melihat mata ganas Kai. Ia paham betul perasaan Kai. Seorang warewolf yang ikatannya sudah kuat sebelum 'mating' akan sangat sensitif bila 'mate'nya berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan menatapnya tajam. Ia tak ingin Kai menatap para sahabatnya layaknya musuh.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo yang merasa percuma memberontak hanya diam dan menurut.

"Dimana yang lainnya? Apa mereka tak ikut makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu tau. Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung sedang membujuk 'mate' mereka" jawab Sehun.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Keempat orang itu datang dengan wajah masam. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan dan diikuti Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao. Kedua uke yang baru datang hanya diam tanpa memakan makanan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan dan memberi isyarat untuk memulai acara makan bersama mereka yang pertama.

"Ja! Waktunya makan" seru Luhan.

Luhan mengambil nasi dan lauk yang mereka buat tadi diikuti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambilkan makanan untuk Baekhyun dan Tao. Kedua uke itu hanya diam.

"Makanlah. Aku tau kalian lapar" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang terlihat enggan memakan daging olahan itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat memakannya. Ia mencoba memakannya agar bisa mengimbangi Luhan yang makan dengan lahapnya. Kyungsoo memakan makanannya juga. Sesekali ia menyuapi Kai yang nampak menolak makan. Tapi akhirnya Kai tetap memakannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Tao ikut makan. Mereka masih diam dan tak berisik seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berbicara tapi diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun. Kris hanya menatap Tao dalam diam yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Kalian makan juga hyung" suruh Sehun kepada kedua hyungnya yang masih diam.

Kris dan Chanyeol mendelik kearah Sehun. Sebenarnya mereka sudah merasa kenyang karena berburu tadi dan sekarang mereka disuruh makan lagi? Sehun menatap mereka seolah-olah berkata 'aku saja memakannya dan Kai juga'. Sehun melirikkan matanya kearah Kai yang sedang disuapi Kyungsoo.

"Apa masakan kami tak menggugah selera kalian?" tanya Luhan.

Kris dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan menggeleng lemah. Baekhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia hanya sedikit memakan makannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan bersamaku lebih baik kau pergi. Kau merusak nafsu makanku" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"B-Baek...B-Bukan begitu..."

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Terima kasih makanannya"

Ucapan Tao memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Tao langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Kyungsoo serta Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Hyung! Kalian keterlaluan! Setidaknya kalian memakan makanannya!" sembur Sehun.

"Itu benar. Akan sangat mengecewakan jika kalian tak bisa menemani 'mate' kalian untuk makan. Harusnya kalian paham perasaan masing-masing" imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Aku tau kalian tak terlalu suka dengan daging olahan tapi kami manusia hanya bisa memakannya. Kami tak mempermasalahkan kalau kalian menyukai daging segar tapi setidaknya temani kami makan" ujar Luhan.

Kris dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Bukan maksud mereka tak ingin makan hanya saja mereka sudah kenyang dan mereka terlalu antusias untuk berburu sehingga terlalu banyak makan. Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil makanan baru didalam piring. Ia menyerahkan kedua piring itu kearah Chanyeol dan Kris. Keduanya menatap heran Kyungsoo.

"Bukan buat kalian. Tapi ini untuk Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka hanya makan sedikit. Aku khawatir mereka sakit" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo hingga terduduk lagi dipangkuannya.

"Jangan buat Kyungsooku mengkhawatirkan orang lain lagi. Pergi sana" usir Kai.

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Kai. Chanyeol dan Kris langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Luhan masih meneruskan makannya yang belum habis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! AKU KEMBALI! Sudah lama tak kembali. Ok ini cerita udah mendekati akhir. Aku tak yakin kapan akan post endingnya. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan cerita ini atau nunggu ceritaku yang lain. Aku tak menjanjikan apa-apa. Aku tau mungkin cerita ini sudah sangat basi but it's ok.

Terima kasih buat para readers-nim.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~


	12. Chapter 11

**BAD DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present :**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR ALL KAISOOSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE FICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah seminggu lebih Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun berada dirumah para serigala. Kini mereka harus kembali ke rutinitas mereka. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai manusia terutama kuliah. Mereka harus menyelesaikannya. Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun mulai membereskan beberapa barang mereka. Sedangkan para warewolf mereka sedang membawa 'anak-anak'nya pergi berburu.**

 **Kyungsoo merapikan kamar Kai. Sebisa mungkin kamar itu harus rapi sebelum ditinggal pergi. Kai menatap dalam diam setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dari sofa. Tak ada niatan untuk membantu 'mate'nya itu. Kyungsoo tau jika Kai sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia sadar tatapan mata itu begitu menusuk tapi ia coba abaikan. Beberapa hari ini ia sering sekali beradu mulut masalah kepulangan mereka ke kota.**

 **Kai tak mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali. Dari awal Kai sudah mengclaim Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya dihutan. Tapi karena hasutan tiga manusia sahabat Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berfikir ulang dan memutuskan untuk ikut pergi. Kai benar-benar marah saat keputusan Kyungsoo begitu mutlak. Bahkan selama beberapa hari Kai akan menyendiri dan tak ikut ketiga saudaranya untuk berkumpul atau makan bersama. Kai terlalu marah untuk sekedar berkumpul. Kyungsoo juga tak berani melarang Kai.**

 **"** **Kai..."**

 **Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah. Sungguh ia tak ingin Kai seperti ini tapi Kyungsoo tak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkan dunia manusianya. Berbeda halnya dengan Kai dan saudara-saudaranya yang sebelumnya tak berurusan dengan dunia manusia, Kyungsoo harus menjalani dunia manusianya paling tidak sampai dia selesai kuliah. Kai sama sekali tak mau menerima gagasan itu.**

 **Kyungsoo ikut bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya diruang tamu. Ketiga orang itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan tas mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum dipaksakan melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang menatap khawatir kearahnya.**

 **"** **Kai masih marah padamu?" tanya Luhan.**

 **"** **Begitulah. Dia masih tak menerima keputusanku" jawab Kyungsoo sedih.**

 **"** **Jika begitu kau tak perlu ikut kami, Kyung. Bukankah jauh dari para manusia serigala itu sangat menyakitkan?" ucap Baekhyun.**

 **"** **Tidak, Baek. Aku tak mau meninggalkan tugasku dulu sebagai manusia. Paling tidak aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu"**

 **"** **Tapi kau nanti akan terluka, hyung. Aku tau jika Kai tidak ingin pergi ke kota. Jarak kalian tidak bisa dibilang dekat, hyung"**

 **"** **Tenang, Tao. Aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan.**

 **"** **Mungkin kau tak masalah, Kyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai? Ikatan batin kalian terlalu kuat. Kalian berbagi penderitaan"**

 **Kyungsoo terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Semenjak Kai melakukan 'mate' dengannya, Kai tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya terlalu lama. Kai akan selalu mengekori kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan untuk masalah berburupun Kai akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan pulang kerumah menemui Kyungsoo.**

 **Suara ribut terdengar dari luar rumah. Keempat namja manis itu yakin jika para manusia serigala sudah selesai dari acara mereka. Ketiga manusia serigala itu masuk kedalam rumah dan memeluk 'mate'nya masiing-masing. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit melihat kemesraan teman-temannya.**

 **"** **Kita harus bergegas. Aku tak ingin kita sampai perbatasan saat kondisi gelap" ucap Kris.**

 **Yang lain mengangguk. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris membawa tas 'mate'nya. Mereka bertiga memandang Kyungsoo yang tampak sendirian tanpa adanya Kai.**

 **"** **Dimana Kai?" tanya Kris.**

 **Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Kai saat pemuda itu datang membawa tas Kyungsoo. Kai meletakkannya didekat Kyungsoo dan memandang datar ketiga saudaranya.**

 **"** **Kau tak ikut?" tanya Sehun.**

 **"** **Tidak. Disinilah rumahku" jawab Kai tegas dan dingin.**

 **Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai tapi Kai langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Kyungsoo sangat kecewa.**

 **"** **Cepatlah pergi. Ini sudah terlalu sore"**

 **Kris memandang dongsaengnya itu kemudian menarik Tao berjalan keluar rumah. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dan memohon kepadanya untuk membujuk Kai. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti pasangan Taoris. Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa banyak tanya. Kini tinggalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih terdiam. Kai enggan menatap mata Kyungsoo.**

 **"** **Pergilah seperti kemauanmu"**

 **"** **Kai aku..."**

 **"** **Aku tak ingin berdebat lagi. Jika kau memang mau pergi, pergilah. Aku tak akan menahanmu"**

 **Kai berbalik. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memohon kepadanya membuatnya frustasi.**

 **"** **Ikutlah denganku, Kai. Aku mohon"**

 **"** **Tidak! Itu keputusanku"**

 **"** **Tapi Kai..."**

 **"** **Keputusanku sudah bulat, Kyungsoo! Aku menghargai keputusanmu maka lakukan hal yang sama dengan keputusanku"**

 **"** **Kau ingin membiarkanku sendirian disana?"**

 **Kai menggeram. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat.**

 **"** **Itulah keputusanmu"**

 **Kai mendesis tajam. Ia masih tak ingin menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo membawa tasnya keluar rumah. Ia tak mempedulikan rasa sakit hatinya. Kai akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Kai terduduk memegangi dadanya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia menahannya sedari tadi. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia merasakan kekecewaan Kyungsoo padanya. Nafas Kai berderu. Kesakitannya sama sekali tidak berkurang melainkan terus bertambah saat Kyungsoo semakin menjauh.**

.

BAD DESTINY

.

Kyungsoo terus berdiam diri semenjak keluar dari hutan. Ketiga sahabatnya tau jika Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan Kai. Tapi entah kenapa ketiganya tak bisa membuat keputusan Kai maupun keputusan Kyungsoo berubah. Mereka prihatin melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

Mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki dirumah singgah para warewolf. Keempat sahabat itu sengaja dibawa kesini demi keselamatan mereka. Pak Lee membantu Kyungsoo mengantarkannya ke kamar milik Kai. Saat berada didepan pintu sebuah kamar, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aroma Kai menguar dalam kamar itu. Pak Lee membukakan pintu dan langsung saja aroma Kai menyeruak keluar dan memasuki indera penciuman Kyungsoo yang berubah tajam.

Kyungsoo menyusuri kamar Kai dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamarnya terlihat biasa saja berbeda dengan kamar yang berada dirumah hutan. Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatiannya pada beberapa foto yang dipajang dikamar itu. Terlihat seperti foto tua tapi masih terawat.

"Kamar ini dulunya milik ayah dari tuan Kai"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat Pak Lee menjelaskan tentang kamar Kai. Pak Lee tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tampak tenang. Kyungsoo kembali mengamati beberapa foto yang ada. Memang rata-rata foto-foto itu bukan milik Kai. Tapi ia langsung tau jika itu foto keluarga Kai.

"Tuan Kai tak pernah sekalipun mengubah kamar ini. Kata beliau kamar ini mengingatkan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Tuan Kai selalu menjaga keaslian kamar ini" jelas Pak Lee.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sebuah foto keluarga besar para warewolf. Ia bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya saat-saat itu. Pancaran kebahagiaan mengalir dalam foto itu. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Kai dan saudara-saudaranya tersenyum lebar dan begitu bahagia. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melengkungkan senyumannya.

"Tuan Kai sangat suka menghabiskan waktu berdiri disana dan menatapi foto itu. Persis seperti Tuan Kyungsoo berdiri"

Kyungsoo sekali lagi tersenyum. Mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama hanya untuk memandang foto keluarganya.

"Saya permisi. Jika Tuan butuh sesuatu bisa memanggil saya"

Pak Lee pamit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah jendela tapi langkahnya terasa memberat. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang pinggiran ranjang. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin menyesakkan. Kyungsoo jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, matanya berkilau kuning keemasan. Taring-taringnya mulai terlihat. Kyungsoo menggeram disela-sela kesakitannya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasa sakit yang menderanya tak kunjung hilang. Kyungsoo meraung-raung melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat seakan-akan ada yang memompanya kencang.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kamar Kai. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kai secara kasar disusul Sehun kemudian Kris. Chanyeol terperanjat kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan. Sontak ketiga manusia serigala itu membantu Kyungsoo. Mereka semakin terkejut melihat perubahan wujud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh ketiga warewolf dengan mudahnya. Ketiga warewolf itu terpental cukup kuat. Mereka tak mengira Kyungsoo mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini. Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Pupil matanya yang semula bulat sekarang terlihat menajam layaknya mata serigala. Chanyeol yang melihat itu seketika panik.

"Cepat ambilkan baju Kai yang aku bawa sebelum Kyungsoo berubah menjadi manusia serigala seutuhnya!"

Sehun langsung cepat merespon perintah Chanyeol. Kris dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai bergerak liar. Dengan perwujudan manusia serigala mereka saja masih sulit mengendalikan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak pernah mengira kekuatan besar Kai akan berdampak hebat pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali dengan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sesuatu. Ia melemparkan baju yang dibawanya kearah Chanyeol yang langsung ditangkap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan baju itu kearah wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ciumlah, Kyungsoo. Aku mohon" gumam Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mencium aroma Kai perlahan-lahan lebih tenang. Perubahannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kyungsoo memegangi baju Kai dan terus mengendusnya. Wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia setelah tenang hanya dengan aroma tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah matanya kembali menghitam. Kris menopang tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang.

"Aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa melakukan perubahan sebegitu sempurnanya" heran Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kekuatan Kai mengalir dengan sempurna dalam diri Kyungsoo dan diterima dengan baik. Mengingat hubungan batin mereka yang kuat, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kekuatan besar Kai" timpal Kris.

"Tapi sebagai seorang manusia serigala baru sangat mustahil dapat melakukannya, hyung" bantah Sehun.

"Kau harus ingat Kai merupakan yang terkuat diantara kita. Apalagi dia sudah melakukan 'mating', kekuatannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya" balas Kris.

"Untung saja aku membawa baju Kai. Aroma Kai akan menenangkan Kyungsoo walaupun efeknya tidak lama" ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Mereka menatap khawatir Kyungsoo yang tampak kelelahan. Ketiganya langsung berhamburan kesamping manusia serigalanya.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja"

"Apa separah itu efeknya jika berjauhan dari Kai?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya dan memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Kita tak tau pasti"

Ketiga namja tinggi itu membawa para 'mate'nya keluar kamar. Mereka tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ketiga namja mungil itu masih belum puas bertanya dan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Mereka tak tega melihat temannya semenyedihkan itu. Mereka sudah pernah melihat Kyungsoo dimasa kritisnya dan sekarang mereka tak ingin Kyungsoo mengulangi hal yang sama.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sudah lebih dari sebulan keempat sahabat itu kembali ke kota. Mereka menjalani kehidupan sama seperti dahulu hanya sekarang mereka memiliki seseorang yang selalu disampingnya. Kecuali Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan dalam kesendiriannya. Beberapa kali ia mengalami perubahan. Tapi semua akan berhenti hanya dengan bau dari baju Kai. Walaupun efeknya tak terlalu lama tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah absen membawa baju Kai. Ia beberapa hari ini sedikit resah. Bulan purnama akan kembali. Purnama bulan lalu ia lalui dengan jeritan dan kesakitan. Ia mencoba bertahan. Hanya Pak Lee yang membantunya karena ketiga temannya harus selalu bersama saat purnama dengan para manusia serigala.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi bertahan. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan perubahannya yang mendadak. Terkadang ia takut keluar rumah. Ia takut tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami perubahan dan tak dapat mengendalikannya.

Kyungsoo duduk ditaman belakang kampusnya yang sepi. Disinilah ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya. Ia menghindari kerumunan orang banyak. Terkadang keramaian membuat tubuhnya panas dan tak terkandali. Ia takut akan melukai orang-orang sekitar. Kyungsoo mengendus-enduskan hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada bau yang dikenalnya disekitaran kampus. Kyungsoo tak yakin itu bau milik siapa tapi bukan dari ketiga temannya dan bukan pula dari para manusia serigala.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Tapi tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Bau itu semakin kuat. Kyungsoo sangat mengenalinya. Kyungsoo mengendus tangannya. Kyungsoo membongkar tasnya dan mengendus setiap barang yang ada didalam tasnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah baju dan mengendus baunya. Baunya sama. Bau yang selama ini ia rindukan. Bau yang selalu menjadi candunya untuk ia cium walaupun pemiliknya tak ada disampingnya. Kyungsoo merindukannya. Merindukan pemilik bau ini.

"Kenapa kau mengendus bajuku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan terperanjat kaget melihat sesosok namja berdiri didepannya. Kyungsoo menutup kedua mulutnya menggunakan baju yang dipegangnya. Bau ini sangat kuat. Bau itu berasal dari namja didepannya. Namja yang selama ini ia inginkan disisinya. Namja yang tanpanya ia tak akan bisa hidup. Namja yang selalu mengisi setiap harinya dipikirannya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Namja itu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo hingga menyetarakan wajahnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan bergerak menghapus air mata yang keluar. Kyungsoo mencengkeram kuat baju didepan mulutnya guna menahan isakan tangisnya. Tangan yang sudah ia rindukan menyapu pipinya dengan lembut membuat segala perasaannya keluar. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak keras pada dunia bahwa ia merindukan namja ini. Namja yang merupakan takdirnya. Namja yang hanya akan ada bila ia ada.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara lembut dari namja itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya. Namja itu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia usap punggung Kyungsoo lembut dan penuh perhatian. Kyungsoo menangis sekencang-kencangnya didalam pelukan orang tercintanya. Tak ada yang lain. Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan lelaki ini. Ia tak butuh hidup jika lelaki ini tak ada bersamanya.

"Aku disini. Aku kembali"

"K-Kai...K-Kai...K-Kai..."

"Ssssttt..Tenanglah"

Kyungsoo merancaukan nama Kai berkali-kali. Kai terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini Tuan muda. Lebih aman jika kita berada dilingkungan kita"

Kai menoleh dan mengangguki perkataan Pak Lee. Ia disini hanya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin kelabilan Kyungsoo dengan perubahannya memunculkan masalah. Kai membopong Kyungsoo bridal style. Kyungsoo tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Ia rasa Kyungsoo sengaja menahan kekuatannya hingga membuatnya kelelahan.

Pak Lee membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan kedua tuannya masuk, Pak Lee ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil menuju kediaman para manusia serigala. Selama perjalanan Kai tak pernah melepas Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana Kyungsoo terlelap dalam pelukannya. Begitu manis dan begitu cantik. Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang. Ia usap pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Betapa ia merindukan belahan jiwanya. Selama sebulan ia menanggung rasa menyakitkan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia tak bisa berjauhan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Ia sesapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia selalu mendambakan aroma Kyungsoo. Hanya aroma Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tenang.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarnya menyadarkan Kai dari tidurnya. Kai beranjak pelan dari ranjangnya agar tak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat saudara-saudaranya menunggunya diluar.

"Kita perlu bicara" ucap Kris.

Kai mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu pelan. Kai mengikuti ketiga saudaranya diruang tengah. Keempat saudara itu berkumpul dengan keterdiaman. Mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain. Kai bingung dengan sikap saudara-saudaranya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada satupun yang membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ingin membicarakan apa? Kedatanganku?" tanya Kai memulai.

Ketiga orang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah Kai.

"Yah...begitulah" jawab Kris asal-asalan.

"Kami tak tau harus bertanya apa padamu. Kau datang dan kami tak menduganya" imbuh Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin menjemput Kyungsoo. Dia tak bisa terus-terusan jauh dariku. Itu sangat berbahaya"

"Tapi ia punya kehidupan disini, Kai. Kau tak bisa egois" sanggah Kris.

"Aku juga punya kehidupan, hyung! Kehidupanku hanya Kyungsoo!" sembur Kai marah.

Mata Kai mulai berubah kuning dengan gigi yang mulai menunjukkan taringnya.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Bukan itu maksud Kris hyung" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo adalah 'mate'ku. Aku berhak mengaturnya!" desis Kai.

"Kami tau tapi apakah kau tak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo tinggal disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai berdiri. Ia tatapi saudara-saudaranya.

"Asal kalian tau, Kyungsoo bukan lagi manusia. Ia tak akan sepenuhnya bisa bertahan disini"

Kai meninggalkan mereka.

Kris tau maksud dari kata-kata Kai. Sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka ia perlu memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk ketiga saudaranya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada appa dan eommanya untuk menjaga adik-adiknya.

.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terduduk diranjang. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka. Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dengan mata berairnya. Kai yang tau sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menangis langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Sssttt...tenanglah. Kenapa kau berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menangis dipelukan Kai. Kai diam dan menunggu Kyungsoo hingga tenang. Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Beberapa kali Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan belahan jiwanya. Sebulan terakhir ia tersiksa sendiri. Kesakitan Kyungsoo membuatnya menderita berkali-kali lipat.

Kai sadar jika batas kemampuan Kyungsoo sudah semakin menipis. Kyungsoo tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi berada jauh darinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan lagi manusia normal pada umumnya. Ia sudah berbeda dan tak seharusnya ia tinggal dilingkungannya dulu.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai tersenyum.

"Jika begitu kita kembali ke hutan. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kai. Aku tak akan lagi meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Asal aku bisa terus bersamamu"

"Aku tau. Aku juga tak akan melepaskanmu. Hidupku sangat menyakitkan saat kau tak ada. Kita saling melengkapi. Aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku lagi"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai. Ia tak mau lagi berpisah dengan Kai. Ia akan menyerahkan hidupnya sepenuhnya kepada Kai. Tak peduli jika ia tak akan bisa hidup layaknya manusia biasa karena sekarang memang ia bukan manusia biasa.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

Keputusan sudah dibuat. Kyungsoo akan kembali ke hutan bersama Kai. Ia tak akan lagi memikirkan kehidupan manusianya karena sekarang ia sadar jika ia bukan seorang manusia biasa lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang terlihat murung. Setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan kondisinya dan keputusannya, ketiga sahabatnya ini hanya diam. Kyungsoo sengaja tak mengajak para manusia serigala lain untuk bergabung dalam diskusi mereka. Kyungsoo hanya ingin mereka berempat saja yang berkumpul.

"Maafkan aku jika ini keputusan yang terdengar egois. Tapi aku harap kalian mengerti" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu, Kyung. Kami terlalu egois mempertahankanmu disisi kami. Karena sekarang situasinya tak sama lagi" balas Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan memang yang paling tua diantara mereka dan Kyungsoo tau jika Luhan akan cepat mengerti kondisinya. Kyungsoo melihat kearah Tao dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Kyungsoo memeluk keduanya.

"Maafkan aku jika sebulan ini aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir"

Baekhyun dan Tao membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tao sudah mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Luhan mengusap punggung Tao pelan. Ia sadar jika Tao termuda diantara mereka dan da paling tidak stabil dalam emosinya.

"Maafkan kami, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku terlalu egois" sesal Baekhyun.

"Kau memang selalu egois, Byun" canda Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkekeh dan ikut memeluk ketiga sahabatnya. Selamanya tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

"Apa kalian harus saling memeluk seperti itu?" desis Kai.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai. Dibelakang Kai ada ketiga manusia serigala lainnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghampiri Kai. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai. Kai balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kris langsung berada disamping Tao dan menyeka air mata Tao. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung memeluk 'mate' mereka masing-masing.

"Sialan! Bau Kyungsoo menempel ditubuh Baekhyun!" geram Chanyeol.

"Aku harus membersihkanmu, Lu!" kesal Sehun.

"Kita harus segera ke kamar, Tao!" desis Kris.

Ketiga manusia serigala itu langsung saja membawa 'mate' mereka masing-masing ke kamar mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menatap tak mengerti kearah tiga orang itu. Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Kau tak seharusnya memeluk manusia yang sudah dimiliki, Soo. Bau tubuhmu akan tertinggal ditubuh mereka dan pasangan mereka tak pernah suka mencium ada bau manusia serigala lain ditubuh 'mate'nya" jelas Kai kalem.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa ditubuhku kau mencium bau manusia?"

Kyungsoo mengendus bau tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa menciumnya walaupun samar. Bau tubuhmu dan bau tubuhku melekat kuat ditubuhmu. Kecuali ada manusia serigala lain yang memelukmu pasti aku langsung tau"

"Apa sebegitu terciumnya?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati mendekati teman-temanmu itu. Manusia serigala tak suka 'mate'nya berdekatan dengan manusia serigala lain"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

BAD DESTINY

.

Akhirnya hari perpisahan Kyungsoo dengan sahabat-sahabatnya datang. Baekhyun dan Tao sudah menangis sedari tadi. Luhan berusaha membuat dirinya tegar. Kyungsoo memandangi ketiga temannya maklum. Ini kali pertama mereka memutuskan untuk saling berpisah.

Kyungsoo ingat dulu mereka berjanji untuk saling bersama selamanya. Mereka tak mudah dipisahkan dengan apapun. Dan akhirnya semua janji itu harus teringkari dengan kondisi yang tak mungkin mereka kesampingkan.

Baekhyun dan Tao hendak berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo tapi ditahan oleh kekasih mereka. Geraman terdengar kuat dari mulut Kris dan Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam dan menggenggam kuat tangan Luhan.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi Baek, Tao dan Luhan hyung. Aku tak ingin kalian dihukum karena kalian memelukku. Jeritan kalian malam itu sungguh menggangguku" gurau Kyungsoo.

Kai menunjukkan smirknya. Ia tau bagaimana posesifnya seorang manusia serigala kepada 'mate' mereka. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke hutan. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sebagai salaman perpisahan.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah para manusia serigala itu. Baekhyun dan Tao menangis semakin kencang dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya. Kris membawa Tao kedalam. Chanyeol sedikit kualahan menghadapi tangisan Baekhyun dan akhirnya membekapnya dengan mulutnya kemudian melumatnya kasar.

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menggenggam selama diperjalanan. Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum. Kebahagiaan mereka terasa sempurna saat mereka bersama. Mereka sadar jika sebuah takdir dapat mempersatukan mereka dan membuat mereka bahagia.

Pada awalnya takdir mempermainkan mereka. Dari seseorang yang diburu akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang menemanimu sampai mau memisahkan. Kenyataan pahit akan dua kenyataan berbeda membuat Kai semakin dewasa. Ia bimbang awalnya tapi kini ia lebih menerima takdirnya. Kenyataan ia tak kan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo meruntuhkan segala dendamnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan itu. Asal Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya ia akan bahagia.

Kyungsoo adalah kehidupan Kai. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Kai ada untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo ada untuk Kai. Takdir yang awalnya ditentang akhirnya berbuah manis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental' –Kai_

 _'_ _Maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for one another' –Kyungsoo._

 **END**

 **Epilog**

Kyungsoo memasak hidangan utama untuk keluarga besarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat kebersamaan keluarganya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Tao dan Baekhyun saling berebut daging untuk mereka potong. Luhan langsung memarahi mereka karena membuat dapur semakin berantakan karena ulah mereka.

Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Walaupun mereka tak bisa tinggal bersama didalam hutan tapi setiap liburan ketiga temannya akan berkunjung ke hutan bersama kekasih mereka.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sup yang dibuatnya dimeja makan. Ia msih melihat Baekhyun dan Tao saling berebut panggangan untuk memanggang daging.

"Bukankah mereka selalu ribut. Aku terkadang ingin sekali menendang mereka" gerutu Luhan.

"Tapi itu yang membuat rumah semakin ramai hyung" bela Kyungsoo.

"Dimana anakmu, Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia bersama Kai. Aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka kemari"

Dan benar saja. Para manusia serigala muncul. Kai menggendong dua anak. Yang satu berada dipunggungnya dan satunya berada di depan. Anak yang berada dipunggung Kai langsung melompat turun dan duduk dikursinya. Ia diam dan memperhatikan ibunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anak tertuanya. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah daging panggang dihadapan anak itu. Anak tertua Kyungsoo dan Kai itu segera memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau memberinya daging segar Kai? Kau tau kan ia akan mencipratkan darahnya kemana-mana" marah Kyungsoo.

"Dia memintanya saat kami berburu tadi" sanggah Kai.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memberikannya"

Kyungsoo mengambil alih gendongan anaknya dari Kai. Ia bawa anak keduanya itu ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh darah. Kai mendekati anak sulungnya.

"Jaga sikapmu, sobat. Appa ingin melihat eomma dan adikmu"

Anak sulung Kai mengangguk sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk sedari mereka datang dan memakan daging setengah matang buatan kekasih mereka.

"Jongsoo-ya. Kau mau tambah dagingnya?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Jongsoo meletakkan dagingnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kata eomma aku harus menghabiskan dulu daging yang ada dipiring baru boleh tambah lagi" jawabnya polos.

"Aaaaa...Kyeopta" pekik Baekhyun heboh melihat kepolosan keponakannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek" tegur Luhan.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan, hyung! Kyungsoo benar-benar mengajarinya sopan santun"

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo paling sopan diantara kita tak seperti kau" sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Tak beberapa lama Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali ke meja makan dengan anak bungsunya yang sudah rapi. Kai mengangkat anak sulungnya dan memangkunya sedangkan Kyungsoo memangku anak bungsunya.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, sobat?" tanya Kai.

Anak sulung Kai menggeleng.

"Jongsoo sudah kenyang appa. Bolehkah Jongsoo bermain diluar?" tanya Jongsoo penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan meja makan jika semua belum selesai makan, sayang" tegur Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo mengangguk kecil. Ia tak berani melawan perkataan eommanya. Kai mengusak rambut Jongsoo. Ia tau jika anaknya sangat bosan disini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membantah perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja, Kyung. Kasian Jongsoo" bujuk Luhan.

"Tidak, hyung. Jarang sekali kita dapat berkumpul bersama. Paling tidak ia harus lebih sering berkumpul dengan keluarganya" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kandungan kalian? Aku dengar kalian mengandung secara bersamaan" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sangat melelahkan, Kyung. Terkadang aku akan merasa kesakitan seharian penuh" keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berbaring dikasur" gerutu Tao.

"Walaupun begitu kami masih baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini kami harus selalu diawasi. Kondisi kami tak terlalu stabil" jelas Luhan.

"Aku harap kalian melewatinya dengan baik. Aku masih ingat dulu waktu pertama kali mengandung Jongsoo. Sangat menyiksa. Kai bahkan tak bisa meninggalkanku sedetikpun. Aku terkadang mengamuk dan mulai kehilangan kendali" cerita Kyungsoo.

"Kalian akan melewatinya dengan mudah karena ada seseorang yang selalu berada didekat kalian" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **HAI...I'm back! Ada yang kangen cerita ini? kkkk. Ini cerita udah lama pake banget. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Jadi gini ceritanya #curcoldikit. Cerita ini udah lama aku kelarin tapi setiap kali aku mau submit selalu eror dan akhirnya bikin BT. So aku males n ga aku ulangin lagi.  
**

 **Akhirnya ini kelar juga. Dan aku ada project baru judulnya 'I dont Need a Man'. GS sih tapi ga papa lah ya. Yang mau silahkan mampir. Sekalian promosi disini lah ya. KKKK. Makasih banget untuk semuanya. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan berkembang seperti sekarang. Walaupun aku ga tau kapan bisa post cerita kaisoo lainnya tapi aku harap cinta kalian ke Kaisoo ga berkurang.**

 **Maaf banget ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu dari kalian. Tapi aku seneng banget kalian bisa dukung cerita ini yang udah berdebu, kkkk. Akhir kata GOMAWO~~~ SARANGHAE~~~~**

 **EXO SARANGHAJA!**

 **WE ARE ONE!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


End file.
